Red Flavor
by HLecter511
Summary: They were seen as the regular normal family. However, behind many closed doors, each of them has their own dark imperfection that was waiting to be used on somebody for their own dark pleasure. Welcome to the Lecter Family.
1. Chapter 1: The Good Doctor

*****Before I close it down, check out the POLL that I had posted. It has to do with the next story that will be posted! Please Vote! Thanks! *****

…**..**

*****UPDATED AS OF 1/29/16*****

…**..**

**Chapter:** The Good Doctor

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

It had been a normal day like any other day in the practice of psychiatry.

There were the usual patients that came in for an hour or an hour and a half to explain about their problems of the day or what they have felt as of late, to their psychiatrist.

The psychiatrist would listen and sometime jotted down some notes in a book where they kept all logs on their patient's sessions. The psychiatrist had been in practice for the past few years and they had already built up a reputation of being one of the top psychiatrist around the area.

With their lavishing office where the sessions happen, the office was a sight to behold. It has always brought awe to those that have never seen it before. It's usually the library balcony that instantly caught newcomers' attention. Around the rest of the room were artifacts and furniture pieces that made the atmosphere to feel comfortable.

Around late evening, three times a week and at the same time, the good doctor has a certain patient, who was a very anxious and paranoid about everything sort of individual.

Patience was one of his many virtue. When he has this patient, the psychiatrist would mentally congratulate himself on not killing this man yet. Many times he thought of what type of spices will be good if he took the patient heart or rather the lungs, those would make a delicious plate.

Licking the back of his teeth, the psychiatrist amber hazel eyes stared at his patient that sat across from him. The patient was sobbing after he explained about a very stressful day.

When the patient reached out with a shaking right hand, the psychiatrist snapped out of his dark thoughts that flowed through his head in river formation.

"Please."

The psychiatrist stared at his patient for a few seconds before he turned his upper body to the right where a box of tissues sat on a round glass side table. Slowly, his strong hand and fingers wrapped around the box and he brought it before him, holding the box of tissues out to his sobbing patient.

"Thank you." The patient croaked out.

The psychiatrist kept an emotionless expression as he set the tissue box back on the glass side table beside his seat. He adjusted himself in his seat to get back into a comfortable position and he looked up from his lap to stare at his patient, who was wiping away their tears.

"I hate being this neurotic."

"If you weren't neurotic, Franklyn, you would be something much worse."

The patient named Franklyn Froideveaux nodded his head before he crinkle up the used tissue into his sweaty palms and he dropped the used tissue onto the glass side table beside his chair. Not needing the use of the tissue anymore.

Such action did not pass by the psychiatrist that sat across from his patient.

Being a perfectionist and somewhat of a neat freak, the psychiatrist eyes flicker to the crinkle up used tissue then back at Franklyn, back to the tissue then at Franklyn. He did not want the patient's infested germ used tissue smudging the glass table. It was a glass table; thus, glass cleaner will soon be on that table and he will be scrubbing it clean once this patient was gone.

The psychiatrist knew that he has to talk before he snapped at Franklyn for placing the germ infested tissue onto his furniture. So, he turned to the leather book on his own side table to hold open the book to a particular page. There, his right hand moved fluently across the manila page that contained other notes about Franklyn's process. Once done, he set the quill tip pen next to the leather book and closed it for he did not need Franklyn to poke his nosy nose into his business.

"Our brain is designed to experience anxiety in short bursts, not the prolonged duress your neuroses seem to enjoy. That's why you feel as though a lion were on the verge of devouring you."

It appeared that the explanation got to Franklyn as he used the second tissue he had grabbed earlier and he buried his face into it as another sob fest was going to start.

"Franklyn."

"Yep."

"You have to convince yourself the lion is not in the room. When it is, I assure you, you will know." He leaned forward as he told Franklyn with a serious look.

That wrapped up their session and now, he was leading Franklyn to the door that was an exit way for patients only. Instead of having his patients go through the waiting room where others could be waiting and see the patient's reactions after session, Hannibal had a separate exit to give privacy to the patients' leaving.

Upon opening the door, he allowed Franklyn to go ahead of him, but stopped to straighten up as his eyes came on an African-American man dressed in suit stand up from a seat. He stepped up to Franklyn and shook his hand.

"Dr. Lecter. I'm special agent—"The man was saying, ignoring the nervous sputtering of Franklyn, who was trying to tell the newcomer that he wasn't Dr. Lecter.

The psychiatrist known as Dr. Hannibal Lecter eyed the two men shaking hands before his eyes flicker over to the special agent with a disapproval gaze.

"I hate to be discourteous, but this is a private exit for my patients." Hannibal right hand that was still upon the doorknob tighten as he did not enjoy how the man interrupted the privacy of Franklyn's departure after a session.

"Oh, Dr. Lecter. Sorry. I'm special agent Jack Crawford. FBI. May I come in?" Jack said, pulling out his wallet and open it up to flash off his FBI badge.

Hannibal leaned forward to study the badge and take in the information that showed on it. Franklyn was wide eyes and his mouth agape, not believing that an FBI agent stood before him and has requested for Dr. Lecter.

"You may wait in the waiting room." Hannibal fired down Jack Crawford as he was upset with Jack for not being in the waiting room.

After the fact that he informed Jack to wait in the waiting room, Hannibal will go back into his office area to collect himself. To think back to anything he had done wrong. Actually, there was many things that he did wrong and would be known to be morally wrong in society. Murder and then ate his victims was definitely breaking human morals. Therefore, Hannibal has to collect himself to think if he left any sort of evidence behind on any of the bodies he had disposed. If this agent was here for him, Hannibal knew he will have to act out on taking this agent out if the agent was onto him.

"Franklyn, I'll see you next week." Hannibal turn to Franklyn and said.

"Yes-s." Franklyn sputtered out, shakily walking in-between Jack and Hannibal while he made his way to the door.

"Unless, of course, this is about him." Hannibal said as he wanted to be sure that Jack was here for him.

"No. This is all about you."

Hannibal only nodded his head before he span on his heels to reenter his office, shutting the door behind him. Across the wood floor, the heels of his shoes made a small click across the ground before it gone silent as he stepped onto the rug that was laid out underneath the two seats where his patient and he sat. He picked up the leather book that has notes on Franklyn process from the glass table and walked over to his desk to set it down before his eyes scanned over the room.

He will wait a few minutes to give Jack time to get to the waiting room. Then Hannibal will make him wait a bit longer as a form of punishment for the invasion of one of his patient's private exit.

Pressed back against the front of his desk, Hannibal reached back to fix the few picture frames that rested near the silver lamp. Once the frames were set, Hannibal lifted his left arm up and reached out with his right hand to push the sleeve back to look down at his watch.

It was close to six thirty making him to drop his arms back to his side and shook his left arm a little to have his sleeve go back over his watch. He might as well get this conversation over and done with so that he could be home by seven thirty.

Hands placed on the desk, he pushed himself up to stand tall and he fixed his suit. All the while of doing so, he shut his eyes to recollect himself. He thought back to his last killing that took place a few months ago and he knew that he made sure that he did not leave any sort of evidence behind.

A shake of the head, Hannibal reopened his eyes and he made his way to the door that led out to the regular waiting room. Left hand rested on the golden door knob, Hannibal stared at the dark door as if he could see through it. One more breath to settle his senses down, he swung open the door and muster up a fake grin at Jack.

"Please. Come in." Hannibal stepped aside to let Jack in then shut the door behind him.

"So, may I ask how this is all about me?" Hannibal said, turned away from the door and eyed Jack to saw how the special agent was awestruck at the room.

"You can ask. But I may have to ask you a few questions first." Jack pointed at Hannibal with a smirk and turned away from Hannibal. He continued to walk around the room, intrigued by every little thing that met his sight.

Hannibal only nodded as he kept his eyes on Jack exploring around the office.

"You expecting another patient?"

"We're all alone." Hannibal replied as he held his hands out and dropped his hands back on his sides.

"Oh, good. No secretary?"

"She was predisposed to romantic whims. Followed her heart to the United Kingdom. Sad to see her go." Hannibal answered as he walked up beside Jack and the two began to walk to the part of the room where Hannibal's sketch table was located.

"Wow. Are these yours, doctor?" Jack asked as he went ahead and pushed away a piece of paper to show one of Hannibal's sketches of his childhood boarding school.

"Among the first. My boarding school in Paris when I was a boy."

"The amount of details is incredible." Jack said as he eyed the sketch with an impressed look.

A small smug smirk appeared on Hannibal's lips as he picked up the scalpel that laid beside his charcoal pencil with the charcoal pencil in his other hand.

"I learned very early a scalpel cuts better points than a pencil sharper." Hannibal said, demonstrated how he sharpen the charcoal pencil.

However, one wrong move by Jack or some sort of an accusation, Hannibal was prepared with the scalpel.

"Well, now I understand why your drawings earned you an internship at Johns Hopkins. That's where you met Noelle, right?" Jack pointed out and he walked away from Hannibal and the sketch table to walk into the center of the room with his hands clasped behind his back.

Noelle.

Many believed as a humble woman. But that was a mask as she could actually be malevolent upon anyone that brought a threat to her, her family or the fact that someone made her very upset and angry at them.

Not only did this Special Agent Jack Crawford had done his homework on Hannibal's past, but Jack had mentioned Noelle.

Noelle Anabelle Cross.

Now, Lecter.

Noelle's his wife and Jack seemed to have a good suspicion of a bit of Hannibal's personal life.

"I'm beginning to suspect you're investigating me, Agent Crawford." Hannibal said, slowly turn to face Jack with a calm manner. The scalpel in his right hand felt perfect between his fingertips.

"No, no. No, you were referred to me by Alana Bloom. In the psychology department, Georgetown." Jack assured Hannibal with a chuckle then looked up at the library balcony.

He felt an actual sense of relief lift from his body. Hannibal grin to himself as he was not being investigated for anything. He made his way toward his desk to take a glance down at the scalpel and charcoal pencil in his hand before he look back at Jack.

"Most psychology departments are filled with personality deficient. Dr. Bloom would be the exception." Hannibal said as he set down the scalpel and pencil down. Tap the side of the end of the pencil to make sure it was perfectly lined up parallel with the scalpel.

"Yes, she would. Yes, she would." Jack chuckled, bounce on the heels of his feet before unclasped his hands.

"Well, she told me that you mentored her during her residency at John Hopkins." Jack said and wave his right hand toward Hannibal.

"I learned as much from her as she did from me."

"She also showed me your paper. Evolutionary…Evolutionary Origins of Social Exclusion?" Jack pointed out with an unsure look on if he got the title right.

"Yes." Hannibal nodded his head.

"Very interesting. Very interesting. Even for a layman."

"A layman?" Hannibal could not help but have a disbelief look on Jack's comment, especially a man who worked in a psychological and medical department of the agency.

"Yeah." Jack said, tucked his hands in his front pant pockets.

"So many learned fellows going about in the halls of the Behavioral Science at the FBI, and you consider yourself a layman." Hannibal said, not quite grasped Jack's comment.

"I do when I'm in your company, doctor. Um, I need you to help me with a psychological profile."

The request caught his attention and his curiosity.

Within twenty minutes, Jack explained about a criminal profiler of his that was very good at his job. Very good to put himself into the killer's shoes to figure out a crime scene. But Jack needed to make sure that his special criminal profiler will stay 'sane.' Thus, Hannibal came into the picture.

After the conversation, there was a few words exchange about Hannibal come by the FBI Academy to meet Jack's important criminal profiler by the name of Will Graham.

"Is this Noelle? You two are married, are you not?"

Hannibal looked at Jack explore the office again, but came to a pause at Hannibal's desk where the picture frames he adjusted earlier, sat. Jack kept his hands in his pockets, much to Hannibal's pleasure, and not to touch the polished sterling silver picture frame. Hannibal didn't not touch it because he didn't want his fingers leaving smudge mark on the silver frame.

"Yes, we are still married." Hannibal answered as he made his way over to stand beside Jack and stare at the photo too.

Noelle Althea Cross-Lecter was what Hannibal called his Persephone and he was Hades.

When they first met, she was shy yet polite. She wouldn't eye him like eye candy as other people did or judge him for his foreign accent or his chivalry manners. As they got to know each other, Hannibal saw how the once shy young woman was actually cunning and could persuade people to do things for her with a few words. It was as if the longer Persephone stayed with Hades, she picked up on his nature. That's Noelle. She was not all innocent and Hannibal has fallen in love with that.

"Now, I saw some of her works of sketches of her exploring Rome. She has a knack for drawing too, doesn't she?"

"Indeed. That is how we met and we bonded over." Hannibal smirked.

He stared at the image of his wife on his desk.

Her long chocolate wavy hair reached past her full breasts, her pale mint green eyes were surrounded by dark lashes and she has a killer smile that lure her prey in. A body that he love wrapped around him in their intimate escapades. She was dressed in a white dress in this picture on the beach to watch the sunset.

Hannibal was not going to tell Jack that that night Noelle had smashed an empty bottle of wine over a man's head who tried to take advantage on her at the beach when Hannibal went to the car to get another blanket. Or he wasn't going to hint to Jack that the head the FBI had found on that beach a while back, staked in the ground a few miles away from the beach was from the hands of Noelle and he in a pissed off state.

Yes, he would keep that all a secret like always.

"And are these your boys? They look like a mix of your wife and you."

"Yes, the one with the longer hair is Tristan and the one with the shorter hair is Leonardo. They are seniors this year in college." Hannibal glanced at the picture frame of two young men dressed in soccer gear and all muddy from a game that was during a storm.

Both boys were eye-catchers and had the chivalry charm that many women swoon over, but the boys made sure they were hard to get, much to Noelle and Hannibal's amusement. Tristan was more of Hannibal while Leonardo was more of Noelle. Both the boys were twenty-one and they were known to their parents as the dangerous duo twins. Mess with one of them, the other will surely show you what hell would be like.

"You have a very nice normal looking family, doctor."

Hannibal nodded his head with a sly grin came onto his lips as he stared at the special agent that stared at Hannibal's family.

If only Mr. Crawford knew how the Lecter family truly was like behind closed doors.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**So, for a while I had one of those "What if" thoughts. And I thought, "what if Hannibal had a family and if they were all 'unique' in some way like him?" **

**Therefore, I have decided to have a go at it and make a story about if Hannibal had a "normal" family. **

**If you are wondering what the family looks like, look at the image thingy at the top.**

**Anyways, let us get this on the road!**

**Disclaimer for this chapter and the future chapters: ****I do not own anything about the **_**Hannibal Series**_**. I do, however, own my original characters, Noelle, Tristan and Leonardo. **

_**Leave behind reviews for future chapters!**_

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Good Wife

*****UPDATED AS OF 1/29/2016*****

…**..**

**Chapter: **The Good Wife

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Writing utensils were heard scribbling down notes across notebook paper.

There were only a few laptops on, but those were for students that had to email the professor at the beginning of the semester and gave the professor a good reason why they needed a laptop for class.

The professor found that the old style of pencil or pen with paper was better than the laptop when it came down to remembering information. For the professor didn't want any students to play around on their computers and on social media or something else instead of having their attention on the lecture.

Only a few lights were off, enough to light up the slideshow that the professor was showing. The slideshow topic was about Greek mythology heroes with short snippets of their stories.

The class was an introduction class to mythology and thus, there was mostly freshmen, sophomore with a few juniors and seniors, who just needed a class to fill a requirement or taking it for the credit.

The professor wrapped up the slideshow as class was going to end in a few minutes.

"Perseus makes his way back with Medusa head…" A knock on the classroom door caused the professor to stop in her explanation to look toward the door in the back of the room.

The students look at one another with confusion then stared at the door with curiosity. As the door open, the first thing that everyone saw was the large bouquet of Stargazer Lilies in a solid red vase.

"Um, what is this?" The professor said, hands on their hips as the florist delivery man walked up to her and set the large bouquet before her.

"Are you Mrs. Noelle Lecter?"

"Yes, that is me." The professor known as Noelle Lecter eyes slightly narrow at the flowers then looked back at the florist man, who smiled as he was not faze by her narrowed eyes look.

"Your husband said to deliver this no matter what you were doing. Good day, Mrs. Lecter. Sorry to interrupt your class." The delivery man said before he quickly left.

"Well, there is no stopping the mister." Noelle jokily said causing her students laughed.

"That is so romantic."

"Her husband must be a charmer."

"That is so adorable."

A shake of her head, Noelle couldn't keep the smile off her face as she stared at the Stargazer Lilies that her husband sent her. Going through a mental check in her mind if there was anything special today, she realized there was nothing special dated today. Therefore, it was her husband being a chivalry romantic.

But he was always like that.

Married for almost twenty-one years now, Hannibal Lecter was a hidden romantic that he only and obviously shown to Noelle. He was also a hidden cannibalistic serial killer, but he did not want any taste of Noelle in any violent away when they had first met each other. There was only an intimate taste.

"Well, um, I lost my train of thought on things and class is ending anyways, so you're dismiss. Please, look on the blog site to see your homework. Thanks and have a good day." Noelle said while she cleaned up her notes and slid them into a binder filled with notes.

The binder dropped into a backpack, Noelle put on her backpack and she picked up the large bouquet of Stargazer Lilies. A smile couldn't help, but came onto her lips as she walked down the hallway. Her smile turned into a smirk at the sight of people eyed her flowers with awe and curiosity at who gave her such radiant and attention grabbing flowers.

There was a short distance to the building that she exited out of to go to another building. Noelle entered the building and instantly turned to her left to move up the stairs as she made her way up two floors on the floor where the Classic Department was.

On parts of the walls were posters on the wall showing different internships, random posters that were all over campus talking about various events going on, and there was some classic information.

There were a few pillars that held artifacts in a glass container for anyone to look at.

Walking up to a thick wooden door that had a plaque with her name on it, Noelle unlocked the office door and entered. The door shut behind her as she made her way across her spacious office.

One wall was actually glass to overlook a manmade pond on campus. Usually Noelle would keep it open during the day to let sunlight heat up the room, but at times, she hit a button on a remote and this large shade came down over the glass.

A wall behind her desk was mostly of shelves fill with either books or artifacts. On another wall was picture frames with sketches or photographs of the most popular areas in Italy, especially areas that had to do with her classics subject. Most photographs were famous landmarks, an example being the Flavian Amphitheatre, or better known as the Colosseum.

Her desk was large, her chair a comfortable leather chair and there was three leather seats in front of her desk.

Dropping her backpack beside her chair, Noelle walked to the long table against the wall parallel to her desk and she set down the flowers in between picture frames of her family.

Caress of a petal of one of the lilies, Noelle looked down at one of the pictures in a sterling silver frame on the long table. She touched the lilies that her husband sent her while she stared at the photo of him and her in college. The photo was taken in the Roman Forum in front of the Arch of Septimius Severus. It was during their spring break that they went and enjoy a week in Italy.

It was the place where Noelle saw as the moment where Hannibal and her relationship became serious.

"Especially losing my virginity with him there." Noelle smirked as she whirled away from the lilies to walk to her desk. Though she couldn't help but take one more last glance at the beautiful flowers before she ended up behind her desk.

She had some office hours that will begin in a few minutes.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

On the way home, she stopped at the grocery store to pick up a few items. The whole time Noelle couldn't help, but have thoughts running through her mind on reasons why Hannibal would send her a beautiful bouquet of flowers, which was buckle up in the passenger seat.

They had no anniversary to celebrate around this time, it wasn't their birthdays, there was no great news that brought a celebration, and so forth. It must've been one of those days when Hannibal felt very generous.

Backing the all black BMW M6 back into the driveway, she parked beside her husband dark blackish green Bentley Mulsanne.

"He's home early." Noelle mumbled to herself as she reached over to unbuckle the flowers from the passenger seat.

Usually she beat him home by a few minutes, but today that was not the case.

Grabbing the flowers and slipping on her backpack, Noelle walked up the front walkway and open the front door. She set the flowers on a table near the door, dropped her backpack to the ground then she went back outside to grab the two brown paper bags filled with groceries.

Once into the home, Noelle kick the front door shut and then looked around as she made sure that her male counterpart did not see that action.

The house was perfection by not only with the designs for each room with some pieces in the room priceless, but everything was spotless. If her perfectionist husband saw what she just did to the front door, he most likely would have scowl her.

She carried the two grocery bags to the kitchen where she heard the tea kettle whistling and Noelle knew that the mister was in the kitchen making tea. A grin came onto her lips as she entered.

"The flowers were lovely."

Amber eyes with flecks of maroon in them look up with warmth as they land on her.

With the grocery bags set down, Noelle walked around the breakfast island to her male counterpart and she stopped herself once her chest just brushed his right arm. The feel of his body heat radiating off him, she could feel the hairs on her body rise then slowly relax.

"I'm glad you enjoy them."

"I was in shock that the florist delivery man had interrupted my class. I asked him why he did so and do you know what he told me."

"Do tell." A charming smirk came onto his lips.

"He said along the lines of, your husband told me to deliver this to you, no matter what you are doing. Either something important happen today or you are changing, Hannibal?"

Hannibal Lecter took the hot tea kettle and he made two cups of tea.

A cup was set before her and the steam from the hotness of the tea raised in the air. Noelle touched the brim of the tea cup then looked back at her husband of thirteen years, but have been together for twenty, almost twenty-one and continuing.

Through thick and thin they stuck it out, even when she ended up becoming pregnant and had the twins at nineteen, Hannibal being twenty-one. Thankfully her family had been great helped with the twins while Hannibal and her finished up college.

The wonderful trip to Italy and losing her virginity was also the time the twins had been conceived. They had not only brought home a relationship, but they also brought home two special gifts.

"Changing? How so?" Hannibal asked, amusement in his eyes as he lift the cup to his awaiting lips and took a few long sips.

"Well, to have my husband make sure that the delivery man rudely interrupted my class, I have to say that is very uncommon for you to act that way or ask for a rude favor. Something must be wrong." Noelle mockingly said and she reached up to touch his forehead to see if he had a temperature.

Brushing her hand away, Hannibal and Noelle stared one another in the eyes.

"I must say, it was very rebellious of you." Noelle purred and grab ahold of his tea cup to set it aside on the kitchen island.

Hannibal eyes flicker down to the cup then to look down at her as she ran her hands up from his stomach to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Noelle eyes darken in lust for him.

Noelle did not want to admit, but she could have him wrapped around her fingers. Does she use it to her advantage? Only when someone pissed her off and she wanted Hannibal to do something about it.

She was a good wife.

Just a few loose screws like her husband. But to those that looked at this couple, people perceived them as what society would label them as, which was 'normal.'

Noelle pulled his head down to brush her lips against his but pulled back as he tried to take her in. A frustrated low growl escaped from him while she got a mischievous smirk. Fingers played with the hair on the nape of his neck, she massaged the back of his neck before he took her lips into his.

Since she wore the dress today, Noelle realized the perks as she felt one of Hannibal hands trail up her left thigh and grip her behind to push her closer to him. About to wrap one of her legs around his waist since she could feel him getting excited, there was a groan from the entry of the kitchen doorway.

"Argh! Come on. We come home for Thanksgiving break to surprise you two and we walk into this."

"Well, it seems like Dad is already to the giving part."

The Lecter couple pulled away from each other. Noelle and Hannibal kept themselves wrapped up in each other's arms and only turn their heads to stare at the two individuals that have entered the home.

Hannibal referred them as the hellions while Noelle, she referred them as her precious gifts.

Standing side by side with one another at the entry of the kitchen with suitcases on their sides were Noelle and Hannibal's twin boys.

Tristan and Leonardo Lecter.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Hope everyone is enjoying this thus far. **

**I see the Lecter family as a family that only understand one another. Anyone else doesn't understand them. In a way, the Lecter family is far from normal.**

**Review!**

**Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Good Twins

*****UPDATED AS OF 1/29/2016*****

…**..**

**Chapter:** The Good Twins

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Anxious and boredom mix in one was not a good thing.

Everyone wanted classes to end so they could start their Thanksgiving break. Go home to their families, watch Thanksgiving football while they stuff their faces with turkey, and then have a few days off from classes.

A set of twins known as the Lecter Twins on the soccer field sat side by side in a classic class together. Leonardo was doodling in his notebook and Tristan was paying close attention to what the professor was saying about cultural lifestyle of the Romans.

"Dude, you know all about this. Hello, our mom is a classics professor."

"It's interesting to compare and contrast this professor to mother."

"And what are you seeing in the results?" Leonardo whispered to his older twin brother.

"Mom makes clearer statements and in a way that everyone can understand." Tristan lowly replied and took a glance at his twin brother, but his eyes flicker down to Leonardo's notebook.

Tristan saw that Leonardo had sketched half of the classroom they were in. It was very well detailed, but the sketch needed to be shaded to make the sketch more realistic. Tristan looked at Leonardo again then looked away as he adjusted himself in his seat.

Leonardo looked up as the professor began to get into this rambling rant that made him to roll his amber hazel eyes. He let out a low sigh underneath his breath and he ran his left hand through his hair as he wanted this damn class to end.

The only reason Leonardo had taken this class was because one, he was finishing up his biomedical engineering major and that was only a few more classes. But he got into the predicament of filling up the rest of his schedule. Not wanting to take this class alone, Leonardo knew that Tristan needed another class so he forced his older twin to take this class with him. Two, it was a credit.

While Leonardo's major dealt with the medical type field, Tristan taken after their mother and he was finishing up his archaeology major with minor in visual art.

Leonardo looked up from his doodling in his notebook to stare around the class. He began to go into deep thought of what to pack for home when Tristan and he go home for Thanksgiving break. They didn't live far away from home as they go to John Hopkins like their father and mother did. Thus, Leonardo knew he didn't need to bring a lot home.

Leaning back in his seat, Leonardo took a glance over to his twin brother that was similar to their father than their mother. Tristan was dressed in slacks, a polo shirt, and dress shoes. Everything was always perfectly clean and iron. His dark brown hair was sometimes slick back or left natural. His personality was their father's yet when Tristan was seriously pissed off, Tristan became this dark person that no one should ever have to face. Though what Tristan did have that from their mother was her pale sea foam greenish blue eyes. So at times when Tristan got pissed off it was as if staring straight into the devil eyes.

As for Leonardo, he did dress nicely, but he liked to be comfortable. He was more of the jokester, laid back and sociable type. At times though, he did have the sudden urge to take people out in a brutal way if they were rude or annoying to him.

The similarity between the twins were their dark personalities that they definitely taken after both their parents. Growing up with parents that appear perfect to society, but behind closed doors, their mother and father were actually manipulating those around them. They knew how to cover up their tracks and they did not take anyone's bullshit. If they were a sin, they would be wrath and pride.

"Mr. Lecter are you paying attention?" The old man professor loudly said causing Leonardo to snap out of his deep thought of his family and look to the front of the class.

Quickly covering up the fact that he had been daydreaming, Leonardo leaned a bit forward in his seat with a smartass smirk. Tristan beside him snorted as he knew how Leonardo managed to always be a smartass when needed.

"Which Mr. Lecter, sir?" Leonardo casually asked, clasped his hands together on the desk and he flashed a charming grin.

The professor only shook his head and turned back to the board where he pointed at random spots on the map, not wanting to deal with any sort of smartass comments.

"I think that he has given up on you in fights."

"He should have realize that from the beginning." Leonardo whispered in reply.

Tristan nodded his head, glanced at Leonardo, who went back to draw in his notebook. Looking away, Tristan went back to focus on analyzing the professor and noted down every emotion the professor gave when talking about the subject.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Argh, finally we are free." Leonardo dramatically exclaimed while Tristan shook his head as he walked beside his twin.

"Did you even listen to one thing that professor was saying?"

"I suppose to do that?" Leonardo mockingly asked causing Tristan to roll his eyes as they walked into the direction of their car.

"Let's get our things and head home." Tristan said and pulled out the Audi car keys to hit the unlock button twice to disarm and unlock the vehicle.

"Hey, what about, what's her face…" Leonardo paused in front of the car that they shared while tapping his fingers on his chin.

"Delilah?"

"Yes, her. Aren't you going to say bye to your girlfriend?"

"One, she is not my girlfriend anymore after I saw her tongue down some guy's throat and two, well, I told mom about it." Tristan smirked.

Going out with a girl for two months, nothing really happen between them as Tristan was the type of person that took it slow when it came to relationships. He mostly took it slow because it allowed him to study the other party. But, obviously Delilah didn't want that.

"You didn't?" Leonardo mouth drop then rushed to get into the car so Tristan could tell him more about what happen in the privacy of their car.

Tristan started up the Audi after they were both buckle up and he instantly turned off the radio. He looked at Leonardo with a sly smirk while Leonardo mouth was still agape then he started snickering.

"Did mom tell you what she did?"

"Nope. She asked me about Delilah, I told her what happen, mom was quiet for a few seconds on the phone before asking me more information about Delilah."

"Do you know what that means?" Leonardo said, facing the front to stare out the windshield as Tristan pulled out of the parking lot and began driving down the road to head to their dorm building.

"Yeah, Delilah can't survive this winter." Tristan replied, his eyes darkening as a matched smirk came onto his lips.

"Jeesh, you look and acting like dad right now."

"So I have been told." Tristan simply replied, turning down the street that their dorm building was at.

As they parked against the sidewalk in front of their building, the two headed into their building, where they were roommates. As they walked through, other students were running around and quickly getting ready to leave for break. The two walked up the flight of stairs. Leonardo began to hum some sort of tune underneath his breath with a wide smile that started to appear.

"What are you humming?"

"A poem that I'm trying to make up. Rose are red, violets are blue, Delilah wilted, and brother is no more suffering with the blues."

"Fuck off. That sucked." Tristan chuckled, shoving a snickering Leonardo into a wall.

"I wouldn't even suffer the blues over her. I had no clue why I even thought of going out with her." Tristan mumbled and Leonardo had to nod with agreement as he didn't understand either.

As they walked down the hallway, a group of females were walking by, smiling at the twins, which made Tristan to force a small grin on his lips and Leonardo did his casual boyish smirk.

"Hey Leo."

"Ladies." Leonardo nodded at them.

They giggle to each other and they quickly walked off.

"Please tell me that you did not sleep with any of them?" Tristan asked, paused in front of their dorm room door to look over at his younger twin with slight horror as those girls did not have a good reputation.

"Hell no. I would never sleep with any of them. But it doesn't mean that I can't be nice to get juicy gossips about others."

"And you are like mom." Tristan unlocked the room and entered.

"What? Why say it like that?" Leonardo followed in, shutting the door behind him.

"Cause mom is very good with gathering information and using it in the future to mess with people."

Leonardo tilted his head back and forth with a thoughtful look, his lips pucker out a little then he nodded his head. He looked over at Tristan, who pulled out a small suitcase out from under his bed to begin packing clothes and some of his sketch books.

"Alright, so I like to get the last word in things and using information to bend people to my will."

"Like mom."

"Like mom." Leonardo chuckled and walked to his side of the room and pulled out his small suitcase out from underneath his bed.

"Do you think dad going to have a party again for this Thanksgiving?"

"I hope not. Last time, I kept getting my ass groped by those old ladies." Leonardo shivered at the memory.

Tristan chuckled as he remembered skillfully dodging those ladies while Leonardo kept getting the short end of the stick when it came to those ladies.

"Yeah, you're right." Tristan nodded his head, perfectly folding up his clothes into the suitcase.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Leonardo carelessly throwing his folded clothes into the suitcase, not caring how they ended up. Tristan sighed with a shake of his head and he turned back to continue on placing his clothes neatly into the suitcase.

Tristan definitely knew that he was similar to his father. Leonardo was comparable to their father when it came to using brutal force or luring people into a trap. But also, Leonardo was definitely the twin that had a sense of humor.

"Well, I'm all ready to go."

"Same." Tristan zipped up the suitcase and turned around to see Leonardo put his backpack onto his back then bent over to grab the handle of the suitcase. However, Tristan saw the car keys in Leonardo hands.

"How did you—"Tristan pointed at the keys then he looked at his desk where he had set the keys down. He didn't even see or hear Leonardo take them.

"Skills, bro, skills." Leonardo smirked, walking out of the room with Tristan glaring at the back of his head as he followed him out of their dorm room.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Reaching home in twenty minutes, thanks to the way that Leonardo drove as if he was a race car driver, they were walking up the front stone steps to their home.

Opening the front door, they boys immediately saw the flowers on the table against the wall in the foyer. The two looked at one another with identical smirks.

"Dad is charming mom again."

"He must've did something wrong or has something to admit." Tristan said with a smirk.

Together they quietly walk to the kitchen, knowing that was where their father spent the most time experimenting with different recipes. Upon walking through the dining room and into the entry way of the kitchen, they both paused at the sight that welcome the two.

Their parents locked up in a passionate kiss that appeared to be going further if one of them didn't say anything.

"Argh! Come on. We come home for Thanksgiving break to surprise you two and we walk into this." Leonardo dropped his suitcase on his side to cover his eyes with his hands.

"Well, it seems like dad is already to the giving part." Tristan dryly said.

Leonardo couldn't help but high five his brother for that comment.

"Oh, you're home!" Their mother, Noelle, pulled from their father and quickly rushed over to them.

Noelle pulled the twins into a tight hug that caused them to let out low groan after a few seconds as their mother's hold was a vice grip.

"Dear, I think that you are suffocating our boys." Their father, Hannibal, pointed out as he came toward them with a cup of tea in his left hand and his right hand in his slack pockets.

"Sorry for the display boys." Noelle winked at the twins as she stepped back from them.

"Well we know that dad and you aren't always innocent." Leonardo shrugged his shoulders.

Hannibal shook his head as he gave his two sons a one arm hug then he stepped back away from them to stand beside Noelle.

"I'm going to put my things in my room." Tristan turn to head toward the stairs that was in the kitchen, but Leonardo stepped on the strap of the suitcase.

"Leonardo?" Tristan saw the cunning smirk that came onto Leonardo lips.

Tristan looked up at the ceiling, muttering underneath his breath in Italian about kicking his brother's ass.

"So, mom, what happen to Delilah?"

Not only were the twins staring at her, Hannibal turned to face her as well while he sipped his tea with curiosity in his eyes. Licking the back of her teeth, Noelle shrugged her shoulders with an innocent expression.

"I have no clue what you are talking about. Now, I feel like taking a nice shower." Noelle said, walked past the three men and headed up the stairs.

Leonardo burst out laughing, Tristan chuckle and Hannibal stared at the two with complete confusion and curiosity at what was going on.

"What happen?"

"Delilah wilted, dad." Leonardo lowly chuckled as he went to the stairs to walk up the stairs.

Tristan looked his dad in the eyes, seeing that he was staring back at Tristan with narrow eyes. A sigh escaped him as he knew that his father was still wondering who this Delilah was.

"Ex-girlfriend. Only went out for two months before she cheated on me."

"Oh that Delilah. Yes, her." Hannibal got a dark glint in his eyes. He turned on the heels of his shoes and he walked out of the kitchen to go to his study.

"Wait, dad, what did you do with mom? I know that you two worked together."

Hannibal paused in taking another step to turn around to face his son. This time a look of innocence on his face. Tristan knew that when his father or mother pulled off the innocent look, they had done something that would be everyone's nightmares. The fact of the matter was that the innocent mask meant something good never came out of it.

"Have you ever had a _Bistecca alla fiorentina_? It's quite good."

Tristan could only stare at his father's back as he walked away as no words were processing in Tristan's mind.

He stood back and was left speechless.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another chapter! **

**Enjoy and let's get this story on the road and into the series.**

**Review for future chapter!**

**Thank You!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Good Family

**Chapter: **The Good Family

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Leonardo, give that back now!"

"Why? It's not like you need it now!"

"You can't take all my charcoal pencils when you run out. I'm the one with the visual arts minor, dammit!"

Thudding of feet were heard upstairs after the twins yelling match. Both Hannibal and Noelle were sitting in the study room, staring up at the ceiling then looked at one another.

"Twenty-one years of age and at times, they still act like five year olds." Hannibal sighed, shaking his head as he went back to stare down at his sketch book where he was drawing his wife sitting in the loveseat in front of the desk he sat at.

"Indeed." Noelle replied, turning the page in the recipe book she was reading.

As Hannibal went to shade a spot on the sketch and Noelle went to turn another page, not liking the recipe she had been reading, there was a loud bang upstairs. Both Hannibal and Noelle pause in what they were doing, staring at one another and waiting for someone to shout for one of the twins' to start shouting.

"MOM!"

A sigh escaped Noelle as she shut the recipe book and set it aside on the arm of the loveseat. She stood up and made her way out of the study room. Hannibal dropped his charcoal pencil down as his model wasn't present anymore.

Few minutes passed and that was when Noelle yelled.

"Hannibal!"

Hannibal stood up from his seat, moving around his desk to walk out of the study room with long strides down the hallway.

"Get your medical things while you're on your way!"

…**..**

Noelle stood in front of Tristan as he sat on a stool near the kitchen island. She held a kitchen towel to his left eyebrow where a cut was. While she stood there, Tristan was glaring over Noelle's shoulder at the sheepishly smiling Leonardo that stood against the wall.

"Boys don't even think about fighting in front of me."

"No, mom, we will not do such a thing." Tristan said through clench teeth.

His left hand shot out to grab hold of a chef knife from the knife rack that sat on the kitchen island near the stove. With a quick motion of his arm shooting forward and a flick of his wrist, the knife was a precise accurate throw at Leonardo.

Leonardo ducked at the knife thrown at him. Slowly, he stood back up to glance behind him to see that the chef knife stuck in the wall. Leonardo turned back to stare at his older twin brother with an amused smirk.

"That was one of dad's knives." Leonardo pointed out.

"Yes, do restrain yourself from using my knives as throwing practice, Tristan. I do not need them to dull." Hannibal came into the kitchen saying as he tugged the knife out of the wall and set it into the sink to wash off later.

"Sorry." Tristan muttered.

"Can you not act your age boys?" Noelle glanced between the twins.

"Tell that to this one."

"Hey, you fell right along with it." Leonardo pointed out as he made his way to the fridge to get himself a drink.

Noelle simply shook her head as she took the kitchen cloth off Tristan's forehead for Hannibal to look over the injury.

Hannibal made a tsk sound as he stared at the cut. He picked up a cotton pad where he dabbed hydrogen peroxide onto it to clean the injury first then apply a couple butterfly stitches onto the cut.

"You might have a short line scar over your left eyebrow now." Hannibal told Tristan, who simply nodded his head as he was relaxed while his father did what was necessary.

Once Hannibal finished with Tristan, he began to pick up the bandage wrappings. Though Hannibal had to quickly step aside as Tristan shot up from the stool that he once sat in and he sprinted after a laughing Leonardo. Hannibal let out a sigh and shook his head while Noelle mumbled underneath her breath about starting dinner.

"Noelle, there is something that I have to tell you." Hannibal brought up as he threw away the wrappings from the medical supplies that he used.

"Did you get caught?" Noelle paused in her step as she walked around the kitchen island.

She rested her hands on the marble countertop of the kitchen island to stare straight at Hannibal with her eyes narrowing. Clear seriousness shrouded over her whole self.

"What? No, no. Well, at first I thought that I was."

"What did you do, Hannibal?" Noelle asked as she pulled out the cutting board from the cabinets underneath the kitchen island to set it on top of the island top. Her eyes kept landing on her husband, still sharp.

"I didn't do anything. A Special Agent Jack Crawford, head of the Behavioral bureau at the FBI academy had come to my practice building today and requested a favor." Hannibal explained as he packed up the medical supplies then he looked over at Noelle.

Noelle appeared not to blink as she stared at him. Her hands rested on top of the cutting board then her right hand fingers began tapping against the wood surface. Hannibal flicker his eyes to her fingers then his eyes were back up to make eye contact with her.

"What was the favor?"

"One of Jack's gifted profiler's needs to be evaluate to reenter the field. Supposedly, this profiler is very skilled and can place himself in killer's shoes. However, there is consequences and Jack's wishes for me to be this profiler's psychiatrist."

"I can see where this is going, Hannibal." Noelle said as she made her way around the island to the refrigerator to grab a head of romaine lettuce and a few vegetables to make a bowl of salad to go with dinner tonight.

"Do tell." Hannibal followed her back around the island to stand beside her.

He came to a stop where he leaned his lower back against the edge of the island and he crossed his strong arms over his chest, watching Noelle begin to cut into the romaine lettuce.

"You not only get to see how the FBI works and you can figure out ways to make yourself less known of what you do. But also, you're going to mess with this poor little criminal profiler like you did to the last FBI agent that came across your path, a few years ago." Noelle said as she paused in cutting to give him raised eyebrows.

"Am I wrong?"

Hannibal pushed himself off the island to move behind her where he pressed his chest up against her back. He slowly wrapped his arms around underneath her bellybutton and he tucked his head in the right side of her neck where his lips brushed against her pulse.

"Amazing how you can figure me out when others can't." He lowly praised her.

"Being marry to you and always around you for many years does do that." Noelle lowly replied, bringing her right hand back to rest on the back of his head to keep him in his place.

The electrifying sensation of his warm, soft lips sent a tingling feeling to spread up and down the length of her body.

"When do you have to start this?"

"Tomorrow I am meeting the subject for the first time."

"Just be careful around this profiler. I know you are not easy to read, but who knows how good this profiler is." Noelle told him.

She set down the chef knife to turn around in her husband arms to be face to face with him. Her eyes flicker up his chest to come up to meet his eyes as he pulled his face away from her neck.

"I will be careful." Hannibal assured her then leant down to give her a soothing kiss.

…**..**

…**.. Few Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

"Remember the time Tristan got into that fight in fourth grade."

A low chuckle escaped Hannibal as he lifted his wine glass up to his lips to take a long, generous sip. His eyes flicker around the dining room table to take in his family. Never in his life would he had thought that one day he would have a family, especially one that has similarity as him, but in their own unique ways.

"I thought that I was going to be grounded for life." Tristan smirked as he cut into the sirloin steak tip.

"And instead, dad told off the other kid's father then he almost got into a fist fight too but thankfully mom was there." Leonardo smiled with a few chuckle escaping him.

"Does the Whites family still live around here? Maybe we should pay Matthew a visit." Tristan slyly wagged his eyebrows as he reached out for his wine glass.

"I highly doubt that he will greet you with kindness, especially showing him up in a fist fight when you were ten." Hannibal dryly said, glancing over at Tristan.

"Worth the thought." Tristan shrugged his shoulders as he brought his wine glass to his lips.

Leonardo chuckle at his twin. Noelle shook her head with a small smile, eyeing her twin boys.

Once dinner was done, Noelle quickly reached out to grab Hannibal hand when he stood up from the table to pick up the plates. His eyes shot to her as he felt himself being tugged away from the table.

"Boys, your turn." Noelle quickly said as she quickly dragged Hannibal out of the dining room, leaving the twins to pick up tonight.

"What!? That's unfair!" The twins shouted together.

Hannibal and Noelle quickly venture upstairs with cunning smirks.

"That was cruel, dear." Hannibal told her.

"Hey, they can clean up for once."

"If they break a dish…" Hannibal stopped walking which in result stop Noelle too, in the middle of the upstairs hallway.

"Yes, yes, you will punish me." Noelle turned around to face Hannibal.

Her hands pressed up against his chest pectorals as she stared up at him with an innocent look, her lips slightly pucker out.

Hannibal reached up with his left hand to caress the side of her face before he dropped his hand to cup underneath her chin to hold her in place.

"I think that you'll enjoy my punishment." Hannibal huskily said as he watch as Noelle eyes dilated upon his words.

A sly grin with a wink from her made Hannibal to chuckle. He released his grip on her chin. Adjusting the hold on his hand, Noelle began to resume dragging him behind her to their master bedroom.

Once inside their master bedroom, Noelle let go of his hand where she began to walk away from him. As she walked, she was stripping from her clothes as she was making her way to their connected on master bathroom.

Hannibal stood back to watch with darkening eyes that were filled with lust at the sight of his wife stripping in front of him with no care in the world and simply comfortable with her nudity in front of him.

"If you want to join, I'm making a nice hot bath." Noelle told him over her shoulder then she disappeared into their connected on bathroom.

Kicking off the dress shoes and reaching for his tie at the same time, Hannibal couldn't refuse her offer.

…**..**

…**.. Few Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

A little past midnight, Noelle eyes flutter open halfway as she felt Hannibal arms flex around her bare hips. She tried to look behind her as far as possible over her right shoulder to him. She saw that his eyes were halfway open now most likely due to her moving around in his arms. Seeing that she was watching him, Hannibal laid a few open kisses on the back of her right shoulder.

"I'm going to go check if the boys cleaned up and that they shut off all the lights downstairs." Hannibal whispered to her as he gave her body a gentle squeeze then he slid away to get out of the comfort of their bed.

Noelle turned to lay on her back while pulling the navy blue blankets further up her body to cover up her nudity. All the while, she watched as Hannibal walked across their bedroom stark naked and he disappeared into the connected on bathroom. He soon reappear, tying the ropes of the bathrobe around his body to keep it tightly together. He flashed her a small grin before he vanished out of their bedroom.

With Hannibal gone from the bedroom, Noelle turned her head back forward to stare up at the bedroom ceiling. Her body was still basking in cloud nine from making love with Hannibal. The first round had been in the shower then the second round was to the comfort of their king size bed. From there, they going on for a couple of hours, where they torture each other by dragging the rounds out to the point they begged one another.

Tonight, she could admit that she was a bit glad that they didn't take it to the next level where their love making became an animalistic passionate rut where they will try to dominate one another. There was no doubt that Hannibal did see himself as the alpha leader of the Lecter family. But Noelle knew that she could put him in his place by the right words and clear-cut persuasion.

Feeling satisfied from tonight and tiredness starting to conquer her, Noelle turned onto her stomach and shut her eyes with a long exhale escaping from her nose.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

They were not in their bedrooms.

The dining room and the kitchen lights were off. The plates were cleaned, perfectly intact, and neatly put away in the cabinets.

Walking through the dining room and across the wood floors of the hallway, Hannibal caught sight of light emitting from the living room. Coming to the living room, he paused in the doorway with a lazy grin coming onto his lips at the scene before him,

There was the board game Monopoly laid out before two young adults, who were passed out sleeping on their sides. The sight had a chuckle escape from Hannibal after staring for a few seconds.

Before Hannibal thought about waking the twins up, he got drawn back to a memory of when the boys were in this exact predicament, but when they were seven years old. The memory soon cleared away from his mind and it was tucked away into the good part of his memory palace.

Hannibal stared down at two twenty-one year olds sleeping on the floor. The thought of their age made Hannibal to wonder for a fleeing moment where had all the years gone.

Taking a few steps into the living room, Hannibal lifted his right foot up to nudge Leonardo leg then Tristan leg to wake them up. Groans escaped the two as they slowly moved on the floor, stretching out their bodies before they open their eyes to see Hannibal standing over them.

"What time is it?" Tristan asked as he rolled on his back while running his hands down his face.

"You didn't touch the board did you dad because I'm kicking Tristan ass." Leonardo instantly pushed himself up onto his knees as he stared up at Hannibal.

"No, you are not." Tristan dropped his hands from his face to shoot a glare at his younger twin brother.

"Boys, it's almost one thirty in the morning, get to bed and you can finish your sibling rivalry tomorrow, well actually, today." Hannibal cut the two off before they could even think about getting into a yelling or physical fighting match.

A few steps backwards, Hannibal amusedly watched as the twins tried to quickly get up from their previous positions. It was clear that their bodies were adjusting to the sudden movements and limbs still in a sleeping state.

The thought of the twins being seven again, Hannibal remembered simply picking the two up and carrying them to bed. Now, the twin boys were his size and there was definitely no way he could carry the two as he did when they were kids.

When Leonardo tried to take a step forward, his right leg was asleep causing him to trip into the coffee table.

"Shit!" Leonardo slipped out of him as the corner of the coffee table dug into the side of his right calf at the right angle that he was now hopping around at the dull pain there.

Seeing what happen to his twin, Tristan found it funny. He snicker as he slowly began to make a few steps forward, but his body not reacting normally since he woken up so suddenly, Tristan lost his balance and he fell into the living room doorway frame.

"HA! Karma's a bitch." Leonardo pointed at Tristan.

The whole time, Hannibal watched all this take place. He shook his head and left the boys to figure out how to make it back up to their beds. Hannibal needed to get some hours in for today was the day that he will be going to the FBI academy to meet the gifted criminal profiler.

Getting back to the master bedroom, Hannibal pulled his bathrobe open and he tossed it onto the bench at the end of the king size bed. He slipped underneath the sheets and the thick comforter with a relief sigh of being off his feet. The warmth of the bed welcome him.

Lying on his back for a few seconds, Hannibal soon turned onto his side where he welcome his wife into his arms as if she sensed his presence. She cuddle right up to him and nuzzle her face into his chest, sighing against him. The two safety curled up with one another, peacefully sleeping through the night.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

*****UPDATED AS OF 8/27/16*****

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here is another chapter!**

**I have been slowly but surely going through the chapters to fix things here and there. **

**Review! Enjoy!**

**Thank You! **


	5. Chapter 5: Shop Till You Drop

**Chapter:** Shop Till You Drop

…**..**

…**.. Next Day: …..**

…**..**

In general, shopping for holiday events has always been a quiet time for Noelle as she usually had no distractions and it allowed her to get everything done in a quick manner.

When it came to bringing the twins with her to the grocery store to shop for Thanksgiving dinner, that quietness and no distraction piece goes straight down the drain.

Reaching out to grab freshly grown potatoes to place into a bag, Noelle stopped from placing the bag into the shopping cart as she felt it being taken away.

Holding the bag in her hand, she glanced over her right shoulder to see that Leonardo quickly speed walking across the aisle that they were in then he jumped onto the shopping cart to coast down the aisle. The sight only made her to shake her head.

Tristan had been walking back to his mother and he casually stepped aside, not flinching as his twin glided on by them. He stepped up to Noelle and held up two boxes of rice that she told him to go find. Noelle nodded at him as it was the correct ones. She turned back around to resume picking out potatoes, deciding she needed a few more.

"Do you need me to get anything else, mom?" Tristan asked.

"Or me?" Leonardo appeared behind them with the shopping cart and a smile on his lips.

"No. Just stay here for now." Noelle replied retying up the bag to place into the shopping cart.

Noelle began to walk around the vegetable stands with Leonardo trailing behind her with the shopping cart and Tristan alongside Noelle with his hands in his slack pockets.

As Noelle moved away from the stands to start going to the other aisles, she turned a corner but ended up being rudely shoved aside to which caused her to bump into Tristan.

Tristan instantly reacted where his hands shot out to grab hold of his mother's arms to keep her upright. His eyes narrowing and darkening in color as he stared after the man that kept walking away without an apology or glancing back to see if she was alright.

"That was very rude." Tristan lowly growled.

"And he didn't even say excuse me or apologized." Leonardo added, his eyes narrowing too after the man, who was now looking at various red sauces on the shelves.

"Boys, don't even think about it. I just want to get the last few items that we need and get out of here. We have to go to the butcher to get the meats afterwards." Noelle stated as she grabbed hold of Tristan right forearm and all but dragged him away with Leonardo trailing after with the cart.

"But mom—"

"But nothing." Noelle firmly said, staring down both her boys.

They shut their mouths as they knew not to challenge her. The same could be said when it came to their father. The twins knew when to stop and not challenge or test their parents' patience.

As they got the rest of the items on the shopping list, the boys were walking side by side behind their mom, watching her try to find a checkout that did not have a long line. As they were heading to one of the lines, the three took notice of the same man from earlier that ran into Noelle, will be walking right by them.

Instantly, Tristan and Leonardo look at one another with sly smirks as they knew that if one of them acted out, the other will join and play along. As the man got closer to them, Tristan went to step forward to accidently bump into the man when he paused as he did not believe the sight that took place before him.

Known to be quick on her feet and have fast reflexes, Noelle tighten her hands the strap handles of her purse where she whirled around on the balls of her toes to face the boys as if she needed to tell them something. As she done that, her purse took a wide swing outward to where the leather black purse hit the man right in the groin, which caused him to fall to one knee, gripping his crotch with a pained expression.

Both Tristan and Leonardo mouth dropped at what just happen within seconds. The two soon found themselves biting down on the inside of their cheeks to not laugh out loud. Other shoppers that had been around them saw what had happen. Some people actually snicker and others gasped out with wide eyes.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" Noelle asked in a fake polite tone.

"Fine." The man gasped out, clenching his groin as he was trying to get his breathing back on track.

"Well, if you say so." Noelle shrugged her shoulders, turned on the heels of her high heels then walked away, gesturing for the twins to follow.

As they got to a checkout lane, Leonardo leant over the handle of the cart as he stared at his mother, who stood in front of the cart where she was unloading the items onto the conveyor belt.

"So, what happen about doing nothing?" Leonardo curiously asked.

"Shush you." Noelle smirked, winking at her twins.

They twins couldn't help but chuckle with their mother.

…**..**

…**.. Few Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

"Shopping was a success?"

The twins and Noelle turn to see Hannibal enter the kitchen while pulling his winter leather gloves off. His eyes looked over the paper brown bags filled with groceries that were being unloaded and his eyes flicker back over to his family.

"Yes."

"Yep."

"It went perfectly fine." Noelle smiled.

Tristan shook his head while Leonardo snorted in amusement after their mom said that. Instantly, Hannibal eyes were rested on Noelle, who was shooting the twins a 'be quiet' look.

"What happen?" Hannibal sighed as he stepped to the kitchen island with hands placed on top of the marble surface.

"A man rudely pushed mom into Tristan today at the grocery store." Leonardo blurted out first.

"Then we wanted to do something but mom told us to do nothing about it." Tristan added onto the story as he flatten up the empty brown paper bags then set them aside in a pile.

"So we did nothing, but as we were walking to the checkout lane, the man appeared and he was about to walk by us."

"We were going to do something, but mom did so herself."

"And she 'accidently' swung her purse into the man's groin."

"And down he went." Tristan chuckled.

"And she had told us to do nothing." Leonardo smiled, looking at Noelle, who was innocently putting away the last of the groceries into the refrigerator.

"Sounds eventful." Hannibal said after a few seconds of silence. His eyes went over to Noelle as she shut the fridge door and she turned in her spot to face him.

"Yes, it certainly was." Noelle nodded.

Tristan and Leonardo shook their heads with grins while Hannibal chuckled as he went back to pulling off his coat.

"How was your day at the FBI building?" Noelle asked.

Hearing this comment, the boys immediately looked over at their dad with interest. They wanted to hear everything about this new side job that their dad has taken up.

"The criminal profiler, Will Graham is an interesting one, I must say." Hannibal began.

"Uh oh. Do you know what that means, Tristan?"

"What is that, Leo?"

Both Noelle and Hannibal looked at the twins, knowing that they were acting like this on purpose as they knew how their parents were when it came to dealing with new people that they found interesting. Hannibal left eyebrow rose as he could tell that the twins were being smartasses.

"Dad has found a new puppet to mess with."

"Oh no."

"Alright, enough." Noelle said, trying not to laugh, but a small grin did appear on her lips as she knew that the boys were right about Hannibal having a new 'puppet' to mess with.

Seeing their dad staring them down with a serious expression, Tristan mumble to Leonardo about finishing their game of Monopoly. The two quickly rush out of the kitchen. Even if they were young adults, same height and probably the same weight as their father, they knew that they were no match to him in a fight, one on one.

"You psychoanalyzed this Mr. Will Graham, didn't you?" Noelle asked after the twins were out of sight.

"He doesn't like being psychoanalyzed." Hannibal replied, confirming what she had asked.

"What is he like?" Noelle asked as she grabbed the pile of flatten brown paper bags to put them in a cabinet underneath the kitchen sink for future use.

"Doesn't like to look anyone in the eyes, smart and he smelled of dog." Hannibal said the last part a bit slowly which made Noelle to smile as she stepped up to Hannibal.

Hannibal looked away from staring at the ceiling as he thought about Will Graham and he looked down at Noelle, who wrapped her arms around his waist with her chin resting against his chest. She stared up at him with those radiant greenish blue eyes of hers.

"But you are going to be working with him?"

"Yes. Tomorrow, I'm going to be going with him to go investigate on this case known as the Minnesota Strike." Hannibal informed her.

"Maybe you should ask him if he likes to come to Thanksgiving the day after. Unless that is too early."

"Just the thought of asking him, I feel like he will say no." Hannibal replied making Noelle to nod her head then she pulled away from him.

"You just want to meet him." Hannibal smirked, watching how Noelle stared at the kitchen island and wiggle her fingers, studying her fingernails.

"No." Noelle quickly replied as she looked back up at Hannibal, but she saw his eyebrows raise. She let out a sigh and she glanced away from him to stare at the wall with a slight pout on her lips.

"Alright, I do. I want to know everything about him."

"Leave that to me." Hannibal stepped up behind her to place his hands on either side of her on the island counter top where he bent down to lay a kiss on her cheek.

"Fine." Noelle huffed causing Hannibal to chuckle as he knew how much his wife wanted to gather information about Will and use it to her advantages.

He can see why he married her.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

*****UPDATED AS OF 8/27/16*****

**Short chapter and a filler! Next chapter is starting the first season!**

**As a reminder:**

**Disclaimer for all the chapters:**** I do not own anything about the **_**Hannibal Series**_**. I only own my original characters, Noelle, Tristan and Leonardo. **

**Enjoy. Reviews.**

**Thank You!**


	6. Chapter 6: Looking behind the Curtains

**Chapter:** Looking Behind the Curtains

…**..**

…**.. The Next Day: …..**

…**..**

There was a hint of excitement yet curiosity that welcome Hannibal as he sat in the passenger seat of the rental car with Special Agent Will Graham, driving through the backroads of Minnesota.

The mixture of a hint of excitement with a great curious was what Hannibal felt as he got to watch how Will function when he got to do field work. But to also see what took place inside the FBI investigation. To have to opportunity to observe, Hannibal will gather pointers for his future crime scene makings.

The GPS in the car kept reminding them that they were now five minutes from their final location. Hannibal looked around at the surroundings to see a construction site in the distance.

…**..**

Beside Hannibal, Special Agent Will Graham would take the occasional glance away from the road to glance over at his new psychiatrist, Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

When Will first met him, Will knew that Dr. Lecter is a man that dressed to perfection, was all about manners and he is an intelligent individual.

Will's dark blue green eyes flicker down to Dr. Lecter hands where he saw that there was a gold wedding band around his left ring finger. Seeing the ring, it has Will curious and a bit shock that this man actually has a spouse. For Will believed that Dr. Lecter was a man that prided over himself and no one else.

Looking back to the road just as Dr. Lecter turned his head to look back out the windshield, Will flexed his hands on the steering wheel. He went to open his mouth to ask Dr. Lecter about the wedding band, but the annoying voice of the GPS cut him off from doing so.

…**..**

Pulling into the construction site, Hannibal took in the dirt area then his eyes look toward the trailer with a bright yellow door. He looked back forward just as Will shut off the car.

The actual thought of how he was going to see how Will worked got him to grin. Not only was he seeing the inside of how this part of FBI department work, but he got to observe how unique Will is when it came to investigation. Hannibal grin only deepen as he realized that the twins were right. Will was going to be his new puppet to play around with and try to manipulate with a few pull of the strings.

"What are you smiling at?"

Hannibal glanced over at Will as the criminal profiler asked him this question while ripping the keys out of the ignition and slid them into his coat right pocket.

"Peeking behind the curtain. I'm just curious of how the FBI goes about its business when it's not kicking in doors." Hannibal answered as he took another glance out of the passenger window to stare at the bland surroundings before he looked back at the raised eyebrow Will.

"Aren't you lucky that we're not doing house-to-house interviews. We had found a little piece of metal in Elise Nichols clothes. A shred from a pipe threader." Will explained, his hands flex as he gripped the steering wheel tightly then relaxed. His eyes flicker to Hannibal for a brief second then he looked away.

"There must be hundreds of construction sites all over Minnesota." Hannibal pointed out.

"Yes, but a certain king of metal, certain kind of pipe, certain kind of pipe coatings. So we are checking all the construction sites that use that kind of pipe." Will explained while Hannibal only nod his head in understanding.

"What are we looking for?" Hannibal asked, turning his head to look at Will.

"At this stage, anything really. But mostly, anything peculiar." Will told Hannibal just as he open up the driver's door and got out.

Hannibal followed suit.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

They were literally going through every filing cabinet in the trailer office then throwing folders that looked as if could be a possible match to the killer into boxes to take back to the FBI headquarters. So far, no files had caught Hannibal or Will interest.

"Two fellas from the FBI. They're going through the drawers now. Umm hmm, they are putting papers in file boxes. Yes, they are taking things. No. Well, they didn't say. Yes, they can…" The secretary was lowly talking to a person on the phone, most likely the head boss of the construction site.

"What did you say your names were?" The secretary stood up as she held the phone by her side and turned around in her seat to face Hannibal and Will.

"Garret Jacob Hobbs?" Will blurted out as he stared at a file in his hands, completely ignoring the secretary question.

Hannibal perked with interest at the name and he looked over his left shoulder. His eyes flickering down to the ground as he took in the name. His eyes flicker to the folder in Will hands, wondering why Will sounded so curious and cautious about this particular name.

"He's one of our pipe threaders. Those are all the resignation letters. Plumbers' Union requires them whenever members finish a job." The secretary waved her left hand toward the file in Will's hand then the file cabinet that held the certain letters.

"I'll call you back." The secretary whispered into the phone then hung the phone up then she faced Will and Hannibal again.

"Does Mr. Hobbs have a daughter?" Will asked next.

"Might have." The secretary answered, not generally sure.

Hannibal continued to flicker through the filing cabinets to make it seem as if he was deeply concentrating on looking through files of workers, but he was analyzing how he will try to get that file from Will to look over this Hobbs character.

"18 or 19, wind-chafed, plain, but pretty. She'd have auburn hair, about this tall." Will described, mostly using all the similarities of the girls that had been murdered by this Minnesota strike.

"Maybe. I don't know. I don't keep company with these people."

"What is it about Garret Jacob Hobbs you find so peculiar?" Hannibal decided to cut in and ask Will. He was curious with Will's thought process.

"He left a phone number, no address."

"And therefore he has something to hide." Hannibal turned away from the filing cabinet to lean a bit toward Will as he emphasized this information.

"The others all left addresses. He also missed work for days at a time." Will said, handed Hannibal the file.

Hannibal took the files where he begin to flick through it, but his eyes focus on the house phone number to memorize it. His eyes flicker over the rest of the information on Garret Jacob Hobbs to see that there really was not a lot of information, which Hannibal could see why this man struck Will's interest.

"You have an address for Mr. Hobbs?" Will asked the secretary, who sighed out and turned on her feet to go to her desk and find any information on her laptop.

Hannibal glanced at Will, who made his way over to the secretary desk to get the address info from her. Hannibal could tell that Will was definitely a profiler that was one that Hannibal had to keep his eyes on and be cautious around.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Once the rest of the files were looked through, they packed the potential suspect files in boxes and began to bring the packed boxes out to the rental car trunk. The files will be look over by the FBI again, just as a secondary check. While Will was out at the car, packing in the boxes, Hannibal stepped out of the trailer with another box and a few files on top of it.

The secretary turned around to grab the box from Hannibal as he tried to squeeze it through the stairs bars, but he gave the box a slight tip forward that caused the files on top of the box to flutter to the ground. He went to go down the metal stairs to help the frustrated secretary, but he didn't have to.

"I got it." Will came jogging over and bent down to pick up the files while the secretary carried the file box to the rental car.

Hannibal kept a blank expression as he stared at Will for a few seconds then he turned on the stairs. Hannibal open the trailer door and he walked back inside. The heavy door automatically swung shut behind him with a thud. Instead of grabbing another box to bring out, Hannibal moved over to the secretary desk. He pulled a tissue from the flora design tissue box that sat on the corner of the secretary's desk.

Neatly folding the tissue into squares, he used the tissue to pick up the phone from its dock without leaving any traces behind on the phone. With his other hand, he used his right pointer finger then bent his finger to use the knuckle of his hand to dial in the numbers that he had memorized earlier.

The phone number he memorized from the file that Will gave him earlier.

Bringing the phone up to his left ear, Hannibal listen to the phone ringing.

"_Hello?" _A young girl's voice answered over the phone.

"May I speak to Mr. Garret Jacob Hobbs?" Hannibal lowly asked.

"_Just a second. Dad? It's for you." _

"_Who is it?"_

"_The caller ID said it is blocked." _

Hannibal closely listen as the young girl's and man mumble to each other before he heard the phone being handed over.

"_Hello?" _A man's voice came over the line now, curiosity and confusion clear in his voice.

"Mr. Garret Jacob Hobbs?" Hannibal asked to make sure it was the right individual.

"_Yeah?" _

"You don't know me and I suspect we'll never meet. This is a courtesy call. Listen very carefully." Hannibal said, moving back and forth on the balls of his feet as he took a glance out of the small window of the trailer to see that Will and the secretary were fixing the boxes in the back of the car trunk.

"Are you listening?" Hannibal asked as he only heard the breathing of Garret and nothing else.

"_Yes." _

"They know." Hannibal said.

There was no reply to those two words that meant so much.

Hannibal pulled the phone away from his ear to stare at it then he placed it back on the phone dock as he hung up. Tucking the tissue into his pocket, Hannibal couldn't help, but get a satisfying grin to reach on his lips.

Hannibal turned around to start packing up the last filing boxes.

Satisfaction went through him on not only starting the fire for Will as Hannibal was interested in Will's empathic abilities. By starting the fire with Garret, who now knew that enforcement will be coming for him, Hannibal couldn't wait to see what will happen when Will showed up. How will Will react?

What made Will Graham tick?

Because Hannibal really wants to know.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

They have been driving for a good ten minutes. They went through a town in Bloomington, Minnesota where the Hobbs family lived. Will wanted to get this suspect in as he couldn't stop his curiosity of why Garret Jacob Hobbs left many of his information blank and also, why he was missing on certain days.

As they drove, Will eyes flicker to Hannibal again to glance at the ring and he remember earlier about his curiosity for the ring.

"You're married?" Will asked.

Hannibal turned his head away from staring out the passenger window to look at Will with raised eyebrows, wondering where the sudden question came from. Hannibal looked in front of him as he nodded his head.

"Yes, married for thirteen years and together for twenty, almost twenty-one. Her name is Noelle." Hannibal told Will.

"Wow."

"Indeed." Hannibal chuckled as Will let out a few chuckles.

"Kids?"

"Twin boys that are about to graduate college. Tristan and Leonardo."

"You look young doctor."

"I'll take that as a compliment, but to say the least, Noelle had them at nineteen. I had just turn twenty-one. Thankfully, her parents were there at the time and helped us out." Hannibal told Will, glancing over at the profiler, who nod his head.

"That must've been a good thing."

"Oh yes, it was. But I have to say, that was one of my best moments in life. When those boys were born. I thought they were hellions when they are younger. But now, at twenty-one, I think they are worst."

Will chuckled as he couldn't believe how open Hannibal was being with him, especially when it came to talking about his family. Still, Will couldn't believe that Hannibal was actually a family man because at first glance, Will could only see a man that loves the finer things in life with his chivalry manners. Now, Will could add onto family man on the list of Hannibal's lifestyle.

After five minutes, they finally arrived at the Hobbs residence.

Will parked the car in the gravel driveway and shut it off. His hand tightly gripped the steering wheel tightly in his hold again. The feeling of the usual oncoming headache was coming into full effect. This usually happened when he was during field jobs and where he had to put himself in others shoes to figure them out and react crime scenes. Will took his hands off the steering wheel to dig in his pant pockets for the familiar pain killers.

Taking a few, he tucked the bottle back into his pocket and exit out of the car.

Hannibal silently stared after Will walking along the side of the car for a few seconds before Hannibal decided to get out of the car too.

As the two began to walk up the driveway, Will a few feet in front of Hannibal, the front door of the home open up which drew their attention toward the front door.

The door was fully swung open to show Garret Jacob Hobbs throwing his hysterical wife out onto the front stone steps then he slammed the door shut.

Quickly, Will ran to the woman while Hannibal casually walk closer.

Hannibal eyes flicker around the area to make sure that there will be no one coming to charge them from any other direction. His eyes landed back on Will, who was knelt beside the woman. Hannibal could see that Garret Jacob Hobbs had sliced his wife neck open and blood was pouring out of her throat, pooling all over the stone steps underneath.

Hannibal paused in his steps to get any closer as he watched how Will was visibly shaking as he knelt over Mrs. Hobbs, who was gasping for air, but getting none due to the deep gash across her throat. The woman kept grabbing Will's arms causing blood stains all over Will's arms, but slowly, her grasp on his arms weaken and soon dropped to her sides.

Knowing that she was gone, Will pulled out his handgun from his side holster on his hip and he moved to the front door, kicking it in then stormed in with gun raised up in front of him.

Walking to the steps, Hannibal stepped onto the stair steps and he made sure that he didn't step in the puddle of blood. He stared down at the now dead Mrs. Hobbs with a blank expression. He turned away as he made his way inside the home, but he came to a pause as he listen to ten gunshots echo throughout the house.

Walking into the direction of where the gunshots came, Hannibal entered what appear to be the kitchen where he met a bloody mess. There was Garret Jacob Hobbs on the ground in the corner of the cabinets with ten shots to his body. To the side on his knees was Will. He was trying to stop the blood gushing out of a teenage girl's neck as she laid in front of Will.

"No, no, no." Will lowly said, shaking as this whole scenario was getting to him.

Deciding to take pity on Will as he saw how Will was affected by this whole thing, Hannibal calmly walked over to the two and he pushed Will hands away from the girl's neck.

Hannibal lifted the girl's head up in a slight angle then with his other hand, cupped her neck to better stop the flow of the blood and he did a better job then what Will had been doing.

…**..**

…**.. Next Day; Early Morning: …..**

…**..**

When Will got himself together and he was washed clean from all the blood that had covered him, he made his way to the hospital that Garret Jacob Hobbs daughter, Abigail Hobbs was residing in for the time being.

As Will walked through the hospital hallways, there were doctors and nurses everywhere, a few patients lingering here and there, Will felt himself blank out from the world. The sounds around him appear to dull down and he could only hear his heart beating.

Coming to the assigned room, Will slowly stepped in to stare at Abigail hooked up to many wires and a tube down her throat to help her breath. The doctors put Abigail into a comatose state for her body to regenerate all the blood that she lost from her neck wound.

Will's eyes flicker to the side where he saw a hand lying on top of Abigail's right hand. Will let his eyes travel up from that hand, up an arm and to a sleeping Dr. Hannibal Lecter, sitting in the chair beside the bed.

Not wanting to wake the doctor, Will slowly made his way over to the other side of the bed and he sat himself down in the chair there. He slouched as his eyes scanned around the hospital room then came to settle back on Abigail and Hannibal.

Seeing Hannibal like this, Will could tell that there was something about Abigail that Will felt like she was going to be a part of their lives now.

Will then started to believe that Hannibal rested his hand on top of Abagail hand as it showed that he was there. That it made Will to think that Hannibal was doing this because he has kids of his own. As for Will, he felt obligated to Abigail because hell, he put ten bullets into her father's chest.

Letting out a low sigh, Will shook his head then bowed his head to shut his eyes to get some sleep.

However, half an hour later, in a light sleep, Will snapped awake when he heard footsteps enter the room. Looking up, Will saw a young gentleman stare over at Hannibal then he turned his head for his eyes to land on Will with raised eyebrows.

Will slowly stood up from his seat as his eyes scanned over the young man that stood across from him. Will found himself glancing at Hannibal then back on the young man, who continue to stare at Will with greenish blue eyes. Will eyes flicker back onto Hannibal then back to the young man as he started to see a great resemblance in the two.

The young man appear to be a younger version of Hannibal. Though this young man has darker brunette hair than Hannibal. Hannibal has more of a dark bronze hazel color hair.

"You must be Mr. Will Graham." The young man took a few steps forward with his right hand held out to which Will stared at it for a few seconds then grabbed it.

"Yes, um, I don't quite know who you are."

"By the way that you stared at me and Mr. Sleep over there, you appear to be analyzing comparison of the appearance of my father and me."

"I had a feeling you were one of his sons." Will said as he let go of the young man's hand.

"I'm Tristan. You can tell me apart from my younger twin because of the color of our eyes and I have the longer hair." Tristan told Will.

"I see." Will lowly mumbled, slightly glancing away from Tristan yet his eyes flicker to Tristan in the corner of his eyes. Will could see that Tristan was staring right back at him with slight narrow eyes then his face relaxed as he turned on his heels to stare directly at his father.

"How long has he been asleep?"

"No clue. He has been asleep when I came in." Will said, watching as Tristan nodded and he stuck his in his pant pocket to pull out a smartphone.

Hitting a few buttons, Tristan brought his smartphone to his ear and he kept his eyes trained on Hannibal.

A vibration soon hummed in the room.

Will watched as Hannibal jerked awake to start picking up his overcoat that he taken off and tossed over the chair he sat in. Though he stopped when he looked up for that brief second.

"Good morning dad." Tristan put his smartphone away and he slid his hands back into his slack pockets.

Will looked back and forth between the two Lecter's, especially when Hannibal stood up and lowly let out a deep exhale from his nose as a few of his bones popped. Will continue to stare at Hannibal as the psychiatrist pulled on his overcoat with his eyes set on Tristan. It was weird to see how alike the two were in appearance yet as the longer Will stared at Tristan, he had a feeling that Tristan was very similar to Hannibal in many other ways then just appearance. Then Will began to wonder what the other twin was like.

As Will took in Tristan some more, he saw that the young man was dressed in slacks, nice shoes, a black half-zip polo pull over a dress shirt, and his long hair slightly brushed back. Will wanted to see how Tristan was throughout the day and see how he acted because the clothes leaned toward Hannibal style.

"I am here to pick you up, dad." Tristan said as he held up car keys.

"You took my car?" Hannibal eyed the Bentley keys then his eyes focused on Tristan with raised eyebrows.

"I must say, the supercharged kicked in very nicely."

Hannibal snatched the Bentley keys from Tristan, who had a cunning smirk on his lips and he turned away from his father to stare at Will and his expression became serious again.

"I do hope we meet again, Mr. Graham."

"Please, Will."

"Will." Tristan nod his head and left the hospital room.

"So, that is one of your sons."

"Yes. Tristan, the eldest twin." Hannibal said as he stared down at his keys then he looked over at Will.

After a second of looking at Will, Hannibal diverted his attention over to Abigail in the hospital bed.

"Do the doctors know when shall wake up?"

"Maybe a few days to a week. She lost a lot of blood." Hannibal answered, glancing at Will in the corner of his eyes.

"I see. I'm going to stay for a bit longer."

"It's Thanksgiving, Will. Do you—"Hannibal stop speaking as Will shook his head and took a small glance at Hannibal.

Will took the time to look over at Abigail now as he sat himself back down in a seat.

"I'm good, doctor."

"Alright. Good day, Will."

"You too, doctor."

Hannibal gave him a final nod before he left the hospital room. He entered the hallway where Tristan stood near the door and was patiently waiting for him. Together, they walked side by side down the hallway with matching emotionless expression.

Once out of the hospital and into Hannibal's Bentley, Tristan turned his head to stare at his father starting up the car.

"So that was Will Graham." Tristan said as Hannibal put the Bentley into drive and pulled out of the parking spot.

"Yes." Hannibal answered.

"You think that you could make him crumble within seconds and turn him to act unmorally?" Tristan lowly asked as he stared out the passenger window as Hannibal pulled out of the hospital parking lot and got onto the road.

Glancing at his eldest son, Hannibal stared at him for a few second then looked back forward as he knew how much Tristan and him were alike. Leonardo could have certain aspects that were similar to Hannibal at times too, but Tristan has that calm exterior and he used certain words to lure people in and think he was their friend, but not.

"Rome was not build in one day, Tristan."

"True."

Once again, Hannibal glanced at Tristan then his attention to the radio where he turn it onto classical music. Hannibal turned the knob only a little to hear the music yet keep it at a soothing level.

"How is your mother with preparing for Thanksgiving dinner?" Hannibal asked, changing the subject when he came to a stop at a stop sign.

When he met silence, Hannibal looked over at Tristan where he saw Tristan staring back at him with the _'don't ask'_ look. That made Hannibal to chuckle as he looked back forward to hit the gas to go forward when he was safe to do so.

"She's that bad?"

"I got out before Leonardo."

"You are the faster runner." Hannibal pointed out.

"When it comes to mom, neither Leonardo nor I can outrun her."

"True on that one." Hannibal chuckle.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

*****UPDATED AS OF 8/30/16*****

**Here is another chapter.**

**Next chapter comes out only if there are reviews!**

**Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7: Chocolate

**Chapter:** Chocolate

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

Tapping an end of a pen on the desk, Noelle is staring down at one of her student's mid-term exam. She promise them that they would have them done after Thanksgiving break. She had finished her introduction to mythology class with a breeze and now, she is on her higher level class, which is focusing on the emperors.

Softly gliding around the house is Bach that Noelle believes is sonata in e-flat major, but she isn't too sure. But hearing the flutes playing, she believes that she is right. Just listening to the music as she grades keeps her mellow and not getting frustrated on correcting papers or giving her any headaches.

A mug is place beside her right hand making her to shut her eyes and breath in deeply, smelling the familiar raspberry and chocolate.

"Raspberry hot chocolate." Noelle lowly said, setting down the pen to pick up the mug with both hands and taking a long sip with her eyes shut.

"Hmm, you definitely know how to weave yourself into my good side." Noelle said, setting the mug down and grinning as arms circling around her chest and a chin resting on her left shoulder.

"Not enjoying your students answers?"

"So far they all got passing grades, but sometimes I wish for a better argument or description. It feels like everyone has the same facts and information and not the deeper facts."

"Maybe they didn't read the deeper facts."

"Probably not." Noelle mumbled, picking up the pen.

Hannibal lays his lips against the side of her head before standing up and looking around the study room. He moves towards the armchair in the corner of the study room, grabs it by the arms and picks it up to place it beside the desk chair that Noelle is sitting in.

"Hannibal?"

"I'll help you." Hannibal plucks a pen that is Noelle's spare pen and he grabs a stack of students' papers.

"Oh no, you will destroy these students papers." Noelle said, trying to reach for the papers that Hannibal had taken but he holds it behind him where she can't reach it.

"That means you are taking it lightly on them." Hannibal looks at her with raised eyebrows making her to sigh and sit back in the desk seat.

"I just know how each student is like. Some have their own ways in explaining what they are trying to get across while others babble while throwing information, here and there. I just know them more."

"Fine. But I'm still correcting these, but I'll do it like you."

"Can you do it like me?"

"Of course." Hannibal lowly said into her ear before laying another kiss against the side of her head and then turning his attention to the first paper out of the pile he had taken.

After a few minutes, Noelle looks over to see how Hannibal is doing and sees that there is marks here and there. There appears to be many markings than she usually does on her students' work.

"Hannibal."

"What?"

"Why don't you draw a picture on it too?"

"Is that sarcasm I hear in your voice, dear?" Hannibal sets the pen down and turns his attention to her with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, it is."

"Hmm." Hannibal hummed while eyeing her up and down causing her to sigh and turn her attention back to the papers in front of her. He can see how stress she is becoming on finishing up these papers.

The quill pen quickly scratches across the paper, Noelle resting her head in her left hand and her right hand going across one of her student's exam papers. As she put the finish paper aside then went to grab another one, her pen is snatch from her hand and she is pull back away from the desk.

Her hands reach out to grab the desk, but she had been pulled back far and she lets out a frustrated growl. She looks up as Hannibal steps before her and places his hands upon her hands, gripping them.

"Come. Let us have a snack."

"Hannibal, I need—"

"You need a break is what you need." Hannibal told her, pulling her out of the seat and holding her left hand while leading her out of their study room.

"But, but…" Noelle points behind her, glancing back down the hallway to the study room before looking forwards as Hannibal takes her into the kitchen. He makes her stand at the breakfast island while he goes to the refrigerator to grab something.

A container is in his hands and he sets it down before her. He pops the top off to show various fruits dipped in chocolate.

"Oh, you bastard." Noelle lowly growled at him, ignoring his smug smirk as he had just targeted her weakness; chocolate.

"My parents were happily married when they had me." Hannibal pointed out causing Noelle to playfully smack him on the arm before grabbing a dipped in chocolate strawberry and taking a bite while exhaling in pleasure out of her nose and eyes shut.

"Don't be a smartass."

"See you are stress. You're swearing more." Hannibal steps up behind her, resting his hands upon her hips and resting his chin on her left shoulder. His thumbs begin to move in slow circular motions against the top of her hipbones.

Noelle grabs a piece of melon this time, biting into it with a delighted hum. She manages to turn in Hannibal grasps and she hops up onto the breakfast island counter. Even though this manner is a no-no to Hannibal at the moment, it is not the first time she sat on the counter. But that had been in a certain situation with Hannibal.

Hannibal steps forwards to stand between her legs and went to nuzzle his head in the side of her neck, but she sticks the other half of the melon in his mouth. Hannibal bites into the piece while narrowing his amber hazel eyes on her.

"So, tell me when you'll be meeting with the profiler again?" Noelle asked, taping her fingertips against his chest, eyeing her fingers before looking up to meet his eyes.

"I already had one with Will before I came home and I will be having another with him tomorrow at seven-thirty." Hannibal told her after finishing eating the rest of the melon that Noelle had placed in his mouth.

Wanting to know more about Will and what Hannibal thinks when he goes on cases with Will, she open her mouth to ask but stops as Hannibal leans forwards to rest his lips against the side of her neck. His hands traveling up her legs, taking in the softness as she is wearing red silky shorts for pajama bottoms.

"Stress isn't good." Hannibal mumbled against her throat, his lips keeps moving around her neck.

"Oh, I see what you are doing. Thus, I'm calling you a sneaky bas—OW!" Noelle yelped as Hannibal takes a bite at her shoulder before lying his lips against the bite mark. His hands tighten around her hips before relaxing and going against her lower back to tug her closer to him.

"Language, dear." Hannibal chuckled into her neck before pulling her right off the countertop.

Quick reaction, her legs wrap around his waist and her arms around her neck.

"I have to finish the—"His lips cut her off then he pulls back as he begins to walk up the steps that led into the kitchen.

"You only have a few left to do. You'll be fine." Hannibal mumbled to her as his lips keeps attacking her neck as they head into the direction of their bedroom.

Where all this is leading to, it'll definitely release stress that both Hannibal and Noelle might have.

Her top drops down near the bedroom door and her back meets the cold sheets of the navy blue comforter sheets of the king size bed. His hands gliding up the side of her body before landing on either side of her head and he bends down to lie a kiss upon her lips then travel down her jawline, to her neck and down to her collarbones.

Moving across the bed, sheets being kicked down for them to get underneath and clothes quickly being shed off of their bodies and thrown somewhere in their bedroom. Until there is skin on skin, years of knowing one another, their hands drag across areas on each other's bodies that they knew their counterpart shivers in pleasure when touch.

Every sound, every touch, every movement from their bodies brought electrifying pleasure to each other every time. The perspiration appears, clinging to their bodies and mixing against each other with every thrust; in and out.

Legs tangling, muscles flexing, hands clenching each other bodies and sheets tangling like rope around their bodies.

Pleasure building up, climbing up the side of the mountain until they hit the top of the peak where the cloud of nine welcomes them. Pleasurable sounds louder than before escapes from between either of their lips. The aftermath of lying side by side by one another, trying to catch breath and for their heartbeats to return to their normal pace.

Coming together in each other's arms and his body wraps around her like a boa constrictor snake; never wanting to let go.

As their bodies are returning to normal, they softly talk about random topics or about their days. Their stress has been relieved and overcome by ecstasy.

"Today, there had been a journalist that tried to record Will and I session."

"Really now?" Noelle tilts her head back to stare up at Hannibal. Her head is resting on the junction of where his shoulder meets his chest. Her right hand sprawl across his stomach and her legs are trapped by one of his powerful legs thrown over them.

"Yes. Freddie Lounds. She writes her own blog known as Tattlecrime."

"What did you do with her?"

"Let her go, but not without her deleting the conversation between Will and I. I do not need foolish nonsense articles done by her. But meeting her in person today, I can tell she weaves herself into everyone's lives." Hannibal explained, his right hand fingertips brushing across her shoulder blades.

"Do you think that she is going to cause a mess that might make you snap?"

"I believe that she is going to create a mess for our dear puppy loving, Will Graham. He already says he is unbalance; thus, having a determinedly rude reporter interested in his life is only going to push him quicker to snapping."

"Something is telling me you don't mind that." Noelle puts her left hand on the bed and lifts her body up so she can hover somewhat over Hannibal and to stare down at him.

"I do not mind it to a certain extent. The only problem with her is that that woman is infatuating and I want to throw her into a spiked pit."

"Very illustrated and violent, Hannibal." Noelle pokes him in the chest, but lets out a scream then laughter as Hannibal grabs her hands and quickly turns them over so he is on top of her, attacking her neck with kisses and bites.

…**..**

…**.. Next Day: …..**

…**..**

Hands running over the navy blue dress with a round neckline and three-quarter sleeves with a flared skirt that stops a couple inches above her knees, Noelle walks into the dining room and smiles at her husband and their guest.

"Ah, Mrs. Lecter, it's so good to finally meet you in person." Jack Crawford stands up from his spot at the dining room table and holds his hand out to which she smiles and shakes his hand.

"Good to finally meet you, Mr. Crawford. Please call me, Noelle." Noelle told him, letting go of his hand and walks around the table to the seat next to Hannibal, on his right.

The table is set up for them to sit across from one another. Or rather, Hannibal and Noelle are sitting across from Jack.

"Then you can call me Jack. I have saw some of your drawings and writing when you did research in Rome. Your work is beautiful. Seems like Dr. Lecter and you have an amazing knack for drawing."

"Yes, that is how we met." Noelle said, glancing at Hannibal with a grin as he smirks back at her before he goes around the table to pour sauce on their plates.

"I do apologize for coming late. Office hours and packing up."

"That is fine. Understandable." Jack grinned while sitting back in his seat as Hannibal came to stand next to him to pour the red sauce over the slices of loin.

"Lion, served with a Cumberland sauce of red fruits." Hannibal introduced the plate before walking around the table to do the same with Noelle and his plate.

He pulls out Noelle's chair to which she sits down and pulls herself in.

"Loin. What kind?" Jack asked, picking up his silverware once Hannibal finish pouring the red sauce over the three slices of loin.

"Pork." Hannibal answered.

"Wonderful. I don't get many opportunities to eat home-cooked meals. My wife and I both work, and as hard as I tried not to, I did wind up marrying my mother." Jack told them while Hannibal pulls on his navy suit overcoat and then sits himself down, pulling his chair in closer to the table.

"Your mother didn't cook?" Hannibal asked while lifting his silverware up.

Noelle is already cutting into one of the slices of loin making sure to get sauce on it before taking the first bite, enjoying the seasons that welcome her taste buds.

"She did, she did. I only wish she didn't." Jack said, looking down to cut into a slice loin.

"There was this meal she used to prepare. She liked to call it, 'Oriental noodles.' Spaghetti, soy sauce, bouillon cubes, and spam. I was very thin as a youngster." Jack explained while Hannibal continues to eat and Noelle makes a slight face at the thought of those ingredients mix together.

"Well, next time, bring your wife. I'd love to have you both for dinner."

That comment makes Noelle to grab her glass of water and lift it to her lips to hide her smirk, knowing that Hannibal just gave Jack a dark hint of cannibalism. A dark cannibalistic joke that Hannibal always manages to say to people and they never figure it out or make a reply about his meaning. She cannot help but nudge her foot against Hannibal's right leg making him to glance at her in the corner of his eyes with a grin.

"Thank you." Jack replied before bringing up the first slice of loin to his mouth and making a satisfy hum as he chews, nodding at Hannibal.

Hannibal stares at Jack's plate then at Jack with a blank stare. Noelle knew that her husband is darkly enjoying seeing a guest eat his food, especially when it is a human. It had taken her about a year to fully accept Hannibal's dark flaw and she loves him to not judge him anymore. In her head, she keeps telling herself that it is what Hannibal introduces it as, such as, this plate is loin, so Noelle keeps thinking that and not the truth.

"Lovely. So, why do you think Will Graham came back to see you?" Jack asked, much to Noelle's delight as she gets to hear some information about Will Graham between Jack and Hannibal.

"I'm sure he recognizes the necessity of his own support structure if he is to go on supporting you in the field." Hannibal replied, pausing in cutting into another slice of the loin.

"Well, I believe that a guy like Will Graham knows exactly what's going on inside his head, which is why he doesn't want anyone else up there." Jack said, slightly waving his knife around to emphasize his point before being his fork up to his mouth to eat another slice of the loin.

"Are you not accustomed to broken ponies in your stable?" Hannibal asked.

"You think Will Graham's a broken pony?"

Sometimes Noelle wonders where Hannibal gets these metaphorical or allegory examples used to explain people or explain topics of someone or something in a visual term.

"I think that you think Will is a broken pony. You ever lost a pony, Jack?" Hannibal asked, setting his hands on either side of his plate while staring straight at Jack with seriousness before looking down to go back to eating.

"If you're asking me whether or not I've ever lost someone in the field, the answer is yes. Why?"

"I want to understand why you're so delicate with Will. Because you don't trust him, or because you're afraid of losing another pony?" Hannibal informed Jack once he finish chewing his food.

"I already had my psych eval." Jack shuts his eyes and said, letting a breath of air escape him in this sigh.

A slow yet sly smirk comes onto Hannibal's lips.

"Not by me. You've already told me about your mother. Why stop there?" Hannibal picks up his wine glass and holds it out to Jack with an innocent grin that Noelle wants to laugh about because nothing is innocent when it comes to Hannibal.

"All right. All right." Jack chuckled, picking his wine glass up to clink against Hannibal's.

For the rest of dinner, they occasionally mention Will, but then discuss other topics about past experiences in their occupation or past life topics.

"Tell me, you two have twin boys, right?"

"Yes. Tristan and Leonardo. Or in Hannibal's terminology for them, Hellion one and two." Noelle said, glancing at Hannibal, who smirks as he is taking a sip out of his wine glass and Jack is chuckling across the table.

"What do they do? Or what I mean is what their majors are?"

"Tristan is an archaeology major with a minor in visual art and Leonardo is a biomedical engineering major." Hannibal answered.

"Wow. That is amazing. You two must be proud of them." Jack said, lifting his wine glass up to his mouth after his comment. His eyebrows slightly raised at the information of the twins.

"Always." Noelle smiled, her eyes must have a twinkle in them as she loves hearing other people praise her boys' success.

"Yes, we are." Hannibal nods, looking down at his plate to finish eating the last slice of loin.

"What's interesting about the boys is that Tristan is more like Hannibal and Leonardo is like me. However, Tristan takes after me when it comes to having deep interest in classics while Leonardo is interested in medical functions like Hannibal." Noelle explained, sitting back in her seat now with her glass of water in his right hand.

"Seems like the boys have a perfect mix of you two." Jack nods his head towards Hannibal and Noelle with a grin.

"That they do, that they do." Noelle smiles, looking at Hannibal, who looks back at her with a small smile of his own, a hidden message passing through their eye connections of how their twins are like them in many other ways.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another chapter!**

**Please review for the next future chapter!**

**So far, I'm enjoying everyone's reviews and happy that those that did review are enjoying how the story is going thus far. **

**I have been going back to watch the season over and over to refresh myself. (Thankfully I have the seasons…) I also have been watching other TV shows and does anyone ever seen the show 'Touch' before they cancel it…it is so good! Why would they ever cancel that! Anyways, I have tried watching other shows but they don't hold my interest for long...**

**Anyways, back to this story….**

**I'm trying to think of ways for the twins to be always around yet at the same time not because they are college students and such. But I do have ideas of how to mix them in when it comes down to being together when Will, Jack or others are around.**

**Therefore, thank you for reading and enjoying the story thus far. Just keep reviewing for future chapters. (Also, check out my other Hannibal stories).**

**Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8: Boredom without the Hubby

**Chapter:** Boredom without the Hubby

…**..**

…**.. A Week Later: …..**

…**..**

In a pretzel sitting position, Noelle watches Hannibal pack away a change of clothes for one day and a few toiletries that he needs for a few overnights in Minnesota.

For a few days ago, the Hobbs girl, Abigail, has woken up and now is demanding to return back home and see the crime scene to see if she has any valid information about her father's actions.

"So, it's Will, Abigail and Dr. Bloom that are going."

"Yes."

"Oh." Noelle looks away from him, thinking of how she is not a fan of Dr. Bloom and how she still wants to meet Will face to face.

Seeing his wife making a slight face from mentioning Dr. Bloom's name earlier, he pauses in his packing and he walks over to the bed, sitting on the edge beside her. She looks away from the window and stares at him with a slight grin.

"You do know that you're the only woman that I love."

"Hannibal—"

"Don't you dare think that Dr. Bloom can ever take your role or overcome you."

"She, overcome me? Highly doubt that."

"Indeed." Hannibal wraps his arms around Noelle and he tugs her towards him so she wraps her arms around him and he pulls herself into his lap. He rests his head on top of her head, lying a kiss on the top of her head before shutting his eyes.

"Jealously doesn't suit you."

"Don't you dare say I'm jealous."

"Then what are you?"

"Looking out for my husband because he has an ex-student of his who tries to get his attention with what she can do and tries to snuggle her way up to you. It's like a teacher-pet scenario where I want to put the pet in the pound and leave her there."

He tried to hold it in, but couldn't.

Laughter escapes from him causing Noelle to slap his chest and bury her head into his chest, smiling before laughing herself. He stands up, depositing her on the bed before he rests his hands on her shoulders and gently pushes her backwards. Her back meeting the bed and she stares up at him as Hannibal leans over her, staring down at her with darkening eyes. Noelle can instantly see what he has in mind and he wants to complete the action with her, now.

"Hannibal, you have a plane to catch in about forty minutes."

"Then let's pace ourselves." Hannibal lowly told her before leaning down and he takes in her lips with his.

…**..**

…**.. About an Hour Later: …..**

…**..**

"You appear to be happy about something and very relax." Will lowly said to Hannibal as they sat next to each other on the plane. In the row next to them is Abigail and Dr. Bloom, buckling in themselves in.

"Do I?" Hannibal smirks, adjusting himself in the seat and looking at Will with raised eyebrows.

Taking in the doctor, Will cannot help but glance real quick into Hannibal's eyes before looking away as a flight attendant begins announcing that they will be taking off in a minute. When Will had taken that short glance at the doctor, he saw how Hannibal appeared to be relaxer than usual and this look of satisfaction, illuminating his face.

Before he can stop himself, Will blurts out why a hint of why the doctor is in a very happy and relax state of mind.

"How is the missus?"

Instantly, Will gets his answer when a chuckle escapes Hannibal. Hannibal slightly turns his head to look at Will with brighten amber hazel eyes. Will looks away, feeling his cheeks fluster up as he can see that Dr. Lecter perfectly understood what Will was hinting.

"She is very good." Hannibal slowly replied, looking out the window as the plane begins to back out of its spot and then begins to drive onto the runway. Looking away from the window, Hannibal stares at Will, who is staring down at his lap and trying not to smirk, but failed to do so and also, cannot help but let out a low snort.

Hannibal begins to lowly chuckle causing Will to lowly chuckle too while shaking his head. Will relaxes and sits back, leaning his head onto the head rest and shaking his head. As for Hannibal, he looks out the window thinking about his Noelle and how she is probably still lying in bed, tangle in their bed sheets, sleeping away the ecstasy of having such animalistic sex.

Beside them, Abigail is confused with the two men, but Dr. Bloom feels herself look down at her clasps hands, having a funny feeling what the men had been talking about.

When it comes to Mrs. Lecter, no woman can match up to her in Hannibal's eyes.

…**..**

…**.. Couple Days Later: …..**

…**..**

"Seriously, what do you two want for Christmas?"

"Ummm." Leonardo taps his chin with his right index finger, being a smartass.

Tristan rolls his eyes and looks at their mother sitting across from them. They are at a café that is on campus and she had come to visit them while their father been away. It appears that something went down in Minnesota causing Hannibal and the others to stay up there longer than expected.

"Should we make a list?" Leonardo asked.

"Do whatever, but I want to go shopping early and get things done." Noelle said, cupping the ice coffee in her hand and she stares in between the twins.

"A half-zip, sketch books, shirts." Tristan threw out a few ideas for his Christmas list.

Noelle nods and she then looks at Leonardo, who is drumming his fingers on the table but then stops upon seeing Noelle and Tristan staring at him with raise eyebrows.

"Um, shirts, jeans…tablet?"

"A tablet?"

"Instead of using my laptop everywhere, I can have a tablet to hold it in my hands while analyzing the machinery that I customize."

"I see." Noelle nods, thinking that is an item that Leonardo will need for his profession.

"It seems like you need something to do without dad being around." Tristan pointed out to which Noelle nods her head and lifts the cup up to take a sip of the ice coffee.

"Anyways, I'm going to go shopping. You two have fun." Noelle said, standing up from the table and pushing her chair in.

"Will do." Leonardo said, hugging Noelle first then Tristan hugs her next.

"See you in a couple of week's mom for Christmas break." Tristan said.

Noelle left, pulling her car keys out of her coat pocket and makes her way to the visitor's parking lot. When she gets into her car, she buckles herself in and starts the car up, letting the car heat up. While the car is doing so, she looks at her iPhone to see a message from Hannibal confirming that he is returning home tonight.

She smiles and sets the phone aside once she texted a smiling face in reply. Putting the car in drive, she pulls out of the parking spot and begins to drive out of the university before getting onto the road and start driving an area where there is stores all around and in walking distance of each other.

For she'll try to get all Christmas items done today and begin wrapping tomorrow.

…**..**

Upon arriving home, it is dark out thanks to early sunsets during the winter season. Carrying most of the shopping bags on either of her arms, Noelle locks her vehicle and she makes her way up the stone steps leading to the front door.

Unlocking the house and pushing the front door open, Noelle grins as she hears familiar classic music echoing throughout the home making her to know that her husband is home.

Going upstairs first to hide away the gifts, Noelle comes back downstairs, but down the stairs that lead into the kitchen as she knew that is the area that Hannibal spends most of his time. Upon entering, Hannibal is lifting a mug up to his lips when he pauses upon seeing her arrival.

"Welcome home."

Setting the mug down, Hannibal rests his hands on the breakfast island countertop and a small grin slides onto his lips as she welcomes him back. His eyes follow her as she makes her way across the kitchen, around the breakfast island and into his arms. Wrapping his left arm around her lower back to keep her close against his side, Hannibal grabs his mug in his right hand and he lifts the mug filled with tea to his awaiting lips.

"So, eventful time?"

His eyebrows rose quickly then set back down making her to gently laugh as he had this sarcastic expression at the same time. Noelle brings her left hand up to his stomach, sliding it up to rub against his chest.

Hannibal pulls the mug from his lips and stares down at her with a tired expression. He had just gotten in about ten minutes ago; thus, he wants to get off his feet. But before he could, he had an odd craving for green tea.

"Just tell me one word that described the whole trip?"

"Pandemonium."

Noelle makes a face at the word and he simply nods his head before lifting the mug back up to his lips to take a few more long sips.

"That sucks."

Hannibal only nods as he gulps down the steaming hot liquid, enjoying the warming sensation of the liquid traveling down and throughout his body, heating him up. He shuts his eyes, enjoying the feeling before reopening them and setting the now empty mug onto the breakfast island. From there, he wraps both his arms around Noelle and nuzzle his face into her hair, breathing in her soothing pomegranate and fresh rainfall scent.

"What did you do while I was gone?"

"I did early Christmas shopping." Noelle answered, pulling slightly back to stare up at Hannibal as he stares back at her through half-lidded eyes.

"For the twins?"

"For everyone. I need to get a few more things and then I will be all done. I just need to wrap everything. I also have to make a mental note to my class to pass in their take home exams on time." Noelle mumbled the last part to herself, looking away from Hannibal to stare at the ceiling, mentally making a note to herself.

"How many more weeks do you have left?"

"A week and a half. The higher level classes I gave final papers while the lower levels like the introductory classes I gave them a take home." Noelle explained, stepping out of Hannibal's arms as he went to the sink to clean out his mug before placing it onto the drying rack.

Leaning her forearms on the breakfast island, Noelle stares at Hannibal as he wipes his hands dry before perfectly folding the kitchen cloth up and setting it on the counter beside the dual sinks. When he turns around, seeing her eyeing him, his eyebrows rose.

"Soooo, when is your next appointment with dear Will Graham?"

A chuckle escapes Hannibal as he makes his way over to her, but pauses beside her, resting his hands on the breakfast island top before her forearms.

"The way you keep asking for him, I might become jealous."

"Pfft, you jealous, that is a joke right?"

Hannibal steps away from the breakfast island and he steps behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders. Noelle stands up straight, shutting her eyes as she feels Hannibal massaging her shoulders before pausing and the warmth of his breath from his mouth is against her left ear.

"I just might." He lowly growled to her making her eyes to open and a small smirk came onto her lips.

"Trust me, no one can match up to you."

His strong arms came around her waist.

"And no one can take you on." Hannibal mumbled into her ear before resting laying a kiss on the side of her head with a sly smirk that is matching her own that is gracing her lips.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Been a while, hasn't it?**

**I have been busy with many things!**

**Anyways, here is a chapter. Sort of a filler and whatnot. Getting back into the game…sort of. **

**Review and Thank You!**


	9. Chapter 9: Good Morning

**Chapter:** Good Morning

…**..**

…**.. Few Weeks Later: …..**

…**..**

"Boys, you're twenty-one years old, don't kill each other with the wrapping paper."

A balled up wrapping paper went flying into the air and nails Tristan in the face making him to growl, grab the balled up paper and went to throw it back, but he stops upon seeing amber hazel eyes belonging to their father, glaring him down.

"Listen to your mother." Hannibal said in his usual calm tone of voice, but there is a hint of strict authorize tone too.

The twins nodded their heads, knowing not to go against their alpha father, especially when he speaks in that tone of voice.

Noelle reaches underneath the Christmas tree, pulling out a present with her name in perfect cursive writing. She grins as she sits back beside Hannibal as they are sitting on the floor with their backs against the couch.

Hannibal eyes her as she tears through the once beautiful down wrapping to get to the gift that he got her.

The boys watched as their mother opens up a gift from their father, knowing what it is since they were with him when he got it and also, their mother kept asking for one.

Once the wrapping is gone, Noelle smiles as she holds a black box, but on the cover it says a Microsoft surface. She has been asking for a tablet for the past months as she wants something small to carry to class and not lug around her laptop. Seeing another box attach to it, she sees that it is the keyboard.

"Thank you." Noelle turns to Hannibal, giving him a kiss on his cheek and feeling the short whiskers as he hasn't shaved in two days. Hannibal smirks as Noelle hugs the box to her while the boys dug through the last few presents that were for them and two for Hannibal.

"Dad, this is from both of us." Leonardo stated, handing a long and wide box over to Hannibal.

Accepting the box, Hannibal eyes it with raised eyebrows and wondering what the twin boys got him. Carefully and slowly unwrapping the present, Hannibal feels uneasy eyes on him. Glancing up, he sees the twins and Noelle eyeing him with a 'really' expression.

"What?"

"Hannibal, rip the damn thing open."

The twins cannot help but chuckle upon their mother's comment.

Smirking, Hannibal begins pulling the wrapping paper off till he comes to a dark charcoal box. Pulling the cover off and moving black tissue paper aside, his eyebrows rose as high as they can go up his forehead. The corner of his lips twitching up into a small smile as he reaches into the box, pulling out a brand new Armani formal suit with a bowtie.

"Wow. Armani. You boys went all out." Noelle whispered, leaning over to rest her chin on Hannibal's left shoulder while watching him rub his fingers against the smooth, clean black fabric.

"Yeah, we did." Tristan mumbled while Leonardo is brightly smiling upon seeing his father's happy reaction to the expensive designer suit.

Once the boys open their gifts which was new clothing, they begin to clean up and bringing their new gifts to their bedrooms. When Hannibal put away his gifts and carefully hung up the Armani suit, he exits the closet and he cannot help but chuckle upon seeing Noelle already on her new tablet, setting it up.

Walking over, Hannibal sits himself down behind her as she is sitting mostly in the middle of their king size bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, but tall enough to lean forwards, placing his hands on either side of her hips, he places his lips against the side of her neck.

"Thank you for my gifts."

"Thank you for my gifts, Hannibal." Noelle replied, leaning back to rest up against his chest.

His lips caress her neck before looking down at her tablet, watching her set it all up.

"Don't worry, I have one more gift for you, but that's later on tonight." Noelle mentioned, smirking as Hannibal makes an 'hmm' sound and lies his lips against the skin underneath her left ear.

"Looking forwards to it." Hannibal mumbled against her skin, a cunning smirk gracing his light pink thin lips.

…**..**

…**.. A Week Later; After New Year's: …..**

…**..**

The telephone in the bedroom went off making a low groan filled with annoyance to echo across the master bedroom.

Ruffling around in the bed sheets, Hannibal pulls away from holding Noelle and he reaches out to his right to his side of the bed nightstand.

"It's six in the morning. Whoever that is, better have a good explanation?" Noelle tiredly growled, turning to her right to wrap her arms around Hannibal's torso as he is like her furnace to stay warm in bed.

"Hello?" Hannibal groggily said into the phone, his eyes shut as he cannot find himself to immediately wake up.

When it comes to mornings, both Noelle and Hannibal hate them. If they could, they would sleep in till nine-thirty close to ten o'clock. The twins are sort of the same, but Tristan is very good when it comes to going to bed early and waking up early. Leonardo can do the same, but when it comes to weekends or days off from work, he sleeps in till ten-thirty. He does get grumpy if he is abruptly woken up, but he is good at masking that attitude.

"Good morning, Will…yes, I see. How far you are at the moment…I'll be ready for you. See you then." Hannibal hangs up the wireless phone onto its charger and turns his head to stare at Noelle.

"Well, if you get up with me, you'll finally meet Will Graham in twenty minutes."

"Lovely." Noelle grumbled against Hannibal's chest causing him to snort with amusement before rubbing his left hand up and down her back.

Patting her butt, Noelle lets him go so he can slide out of the comfort of their warm and comfortable bed.

"I finally get to meet Will Graham, but not in this state." Noelle told Hannibal as she wraps the blankets around her body and buries herself more into the pillows.

"Take a shower to wake yourself up." Hannibal told her, pulling on his black with white lining robe over his white button up pajama top.

"Hmm." Noelle hummed into the pillow causing Hannibal to chuckle as he walks into their connected on bathroom to freshen up.

When Hannibal was done with the bathroom and came back into the bedroom, he smirks upon seeing Noelle forcing herself to get out of bed. Her tired expression and small yawn while stretching out her body makes Hannibal to enjoy seeing a state of her when she's not in professional professor mode. Just like she likes watching him do the same or things that he normally wouldn't show in front of anyone, except his family. Then again, Noelle is more laid back and likes to have fun than he does.

"I'll be downstairs making coffee with the press brewer."

"Sounds good." Noelle pushes herself out of the bed and slowly makes her journey to the bathroom as Hannibal walks out of their bedroom to make his journey downstairs and into the kitchen.

…**..**

…**.. Twenty-Five Minutes Later: …..**

…**..**

"Although I may be, is it safe to assume you're not sleepwalking now?" Hannibal questioned Will while concentrating on pressing the coffee through the container and into a cup.

"I'm sorry it's so early." Will replied, apologetic in his tone while he stuffs his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Never apologize for coming to me. Office hours are for patients. My kitchen is always open to friends." Hannibal stated, grabbing the coffee filled glass cup and putting sugar into it. He begins to mix it while turning to face Will, who is standing on the other side of the kitchen island.

"Onset of sleepwalking in adulthood is less common than in children. Noelle and I youngest son, Leonardo used to sleepwalk when he was five and six. He always ended up into our bedroom and then wake up, mumbling about dreaming of talking to us." Hannibal informed Will while handing the coffee over to him.

"Yeah. Could it be a seizure?" Will asked, looking away from Hannibal to stare down at the cup of coffee and swirling the spoon around that was still presence within the cup.

"I'd argue good old-fashioned posttraumatic stress. Jack Crawford has gotten your hands very dirty." Hannibal stated, filling himself up a cup, but also, making another for he knows Noelle will be coming down in a few minutes as he just hears the shower upstairs turn off.

"I wasn't forced back into the field." Will said, lifting the cup up to his lips and taking a sip of the rich grained coffee.

"I wouldn't say 'forced.' 'Manipulated' would be the word I'd choose." Hannibal said, turning the nozzle shut on the coffee presser and sliding the two cups of coffee towards the container of sugar and cream. His eyes flickering up to stare at Will before looking back down at the glass cups.

Knowing that Noelle likes two sugars and splash of cream while he takes a few sugars and he likes his coffee black.

"I can handle it." Will replied, lifting the cup up to his lips again, taking a longer sip than last time.

"Somewhere between denying horrible events and calling them out lies the truth of psychological trauma."

"So I can't handle it." Will blurted out, his eyes widening a bit before relaxing.

"Your experience may have overwhelmed ordinary functions that give you a sense of control." Hannibal sets the spoons down, resting his hands on either side of his coffee cup and looking up at Will.

Tilting his head a bit to the side for a split second to make his dirty blondish brown bangs to slide to one side of his face. Usually, his hair is swept back or perfectly parted to the side, but it is early morning and he didn't care what his hair style was at the moment as long as it isn't sticking up all over the place.

"If my body is walking around without my permission, you'd say that's a loss of control?" Will questioned, walking slightly alongside the island before pausing to turn his head to glance at Hannibal.

"Wouldn't you?" Hannibal asked in reply, lifting his cup to his lips to take a long sip of the fresh brewed coffee.

There is silence between them. Only the sounds of feet moving above making Hannibal to know that Noelle is moving around their master bedroom. However, there is another set of feet upstairs to which Hannibal knew that Tristan must be up.

Setting the cup down, he lets out a sigh of pleasure from the aftertaste of the coffee.

"Sleepwalkers demonstrate a difficulty handling aggression. Are you experiencing difficulty with aggressive feelings?" Hannibal asked, resting his hands on the edge of the kitchen island top.

"You said Jack sees me as fine china used for special guests. I'm beginning to feel more like an old mug."

An amuse grin comes onto Hannibal's lips upon Will comment.

"You entered into a devil's bargain with Jack Crawford. It takes a toll." Hannibal stated, lifting his cup to his lips again while keeping his eyes off of Will.

Making such a bold statement, Hannibal wants Will to always come to him and not Jack. To turn Will against Jack's words and judgments. Hannibal wants to control the strings of Will as if he is a puppet, he surely doesn't want Jack to interfere in Hannibal's mind games.

"Oh, Jack isn't the devil." Will instantly replied, taking another long sip from his coffee and almost done with it.

"When it comes to how far he's willing to push you to get what he wants, he certainly no saint." Hannibal said while setting the coffee cup down, but once he finished making him sentence, he flickers his eyes over to Will with seriousness.

Seeing conflict flashing into Will's eyes, Hannibal mentally smirked as he wants Will to see Jack and others as inferior and see Hannibal as the one to follow, to listen to every word that he has to say.

Not replying to Hannibal's comment, Will makes a click with his tongue and he looks down at his coffee, swirling the dark brown liquid inside.

Feet coming down the stairs makes both men to look over at the kitchen stairs where Noelle appears in black lounging pants and a blood red V-neck short sleeve t-shirt. Her hands are working on her long dark brown hair that is still drying from her morning shower, French braiding it.

"Will, this is my lovely wife, Noelle. Noelle, this is Will Graham."

Finishing up with the French braid, she ties it off and then holds out her right hand with a charming smile gracing her lips. Will puts the coffee up into his left hand to hold out his right, shaking her hand with a slight twitch of his lips to make a weak smile.

"It's good to finally meet you, Mr. Graham."

"Please, Will. And it's nice to meet you, Noelle."

…**..**

Will cannot help but wonder if Dr. Hannibal Lecter has any flaws in his life.

Everything about Hannibal's life seem too good to be true. Upon staring at Hannibal's wife, Noelle, she is an attractive woman. Was she the most beautiful woman ever? No. But she was attractive to the point that men will be highly enviousness of Hannibal.

What was really attractive about Noelle was how perfect her dark hair complement her pale sea foam blue green eyes. The darkness brought her eyes out, radiating.

"Hannibal told me much about you."

"I hope not much." Will finds himself mumbling into his coffee cup as he brings it to his lips once again, enjoying how smooth and fresh the taste was. He hope that he can have a second cup of this delicious coffee.

"Enough to want to meet you." Noelle replied, accepting the coffee cup from Hannibal as he made hers earlier.

…**..**

Noelle brings the cup to her lips, smelling the strong, and bitterness of the coffee that wakens up her smelling sense. Her mouth beginning to salivate until she takes the first sip, enjoying the hot, strong taste of the pressed coffee.

"I apologize for the early intrusion."

"Don't worry about it. Hannibal is good with opening the house up for friends in need." Noelle said, glancing at Hannibal in the corner of her eyes before bringing the cup of coffee to her lips again to hide the sly grin.

Friends weren't a thing in Hannibal's life. Acquaintances is more like it.

"Indeed. I heard that you're a professor in classics. Interesting subject." Will said, glancing at her slightly before looking back down into his coffee cup.

A small grin makes way onto Noelle's lips as she can see that Will is trying to make conversation with her, but at the same time, trying not to read her profile. She knew that she must be interesting, especially being the wife of Hannibal. .

"Do you have a taste of ancient history, Will?"

"I did some Latin back in high school and I admit taking some mythology classes back in college for electives." Will answered, swirling his coffee around before bringing it to his lips to drink away the rest of the hot, dark brown coffee.

"Yes, I admit that I enjoy the ancient lifestyle and the mythological stories more than anything. Sometimes the language is a bit much." Noelle explained while Will nods his head, stepping towards the kitchen island as Hannibal held his hand out for Will's cup to refill it.

Hearing footfalls coming down the stairs, the three turn to see a yawning, wild hair Leonardo entering the kitchen and walking right to the fridge. Only with pajama pants on and no shirt on causing Noelle to bite her tongue and Hannibal to stare down the back of Leonardo's head. Leonardo doesn't even realize the new company as he pours himself some orange juice.

When Leonardo turn to say good morning to his parents, he jumps a bit upon seeing a new face.

"Leonardo, meet Will Graham. Will this is our youngest, Leonardo."

"Um, good morning." Leonardo sheepishly smile, holding his hand out to Will, who nods his head while shaking Leonardo's hand.

"I'm going to go back upstairs…to find a shirt." Leonardo quickly said, moving towards the stairs and disappearing up them.

Noelle shakes her head, grinning while Hannibal sighs and takes a long gulp of his coffee.

"Are you going to be around here more often, Will? Maybe dinner sometime?" Noelle asked, leaning her left side of her hip against the kitchen island while cupping the cup in both of her hands.

"Um, yeah, when I'm up to par."

"I feel like you are up to par now. You appear to be a fun person to talk to."

"Hmp, not many would say that, but I'll take that as a compliment." Will chuckled, rising his cup slightly to her in a kind gesture. Noelle smiles and nods back, ignoring Hannibal glancing in between the two with calculating eyes.

"You should take it as a compliment. Everyone deserves one."

Will nods his head, a grin on his lips now as Noelle manages to lure him in and hook him into believing how kind she is. Noelle glances at Hannibal in the corner of her eyes, seeing him taking sips of his coffee but his eyes are trained on Will, watching Will's reaction towards Noelle comments.

"Anyways, I hope that we get to know one another some more, Will. I'll leave you two gentlemen to chit-chat. Nice to meet you, Will." Noelle said, walking by Will and laying her left hand on his right forearm with a smile before leaving the kitchen.

Both men watch Noelle disappear upstairs before looking at one another.

"Your wife is a kind woman that wasn't bother by my awkwardness."

A small chuckle escapes Hannibal and he manages to force a grin onto his lips, not understanding, or rather, liking the small bubbling feeling of jealously in the bottom of his stomach. Hannibal knew that Noelle is trying to make Will see her as a person that he can turn to and talk about anything, but some reason, Hannibal felt jealous of Will.

He thinks it's the morning and being up early that is making him feel grumpier than usual.

After an hour of chatting and drinking coffee, Will left due to Jack calling him about a new case. Once Will was gone, Hannibal went upstairs and straight to the bedroom to find Noelle, but she is not there. Going to the next location, he finds Noelle in the study room.

Shutting the door behind him, flicking the lock, Hannibal makes his journey towards the love seat that she is lying across and reading a mythology book. Leaning over her, Hannibal places his hands on either side of her head making her to lie the book on her chest and stare up at him.

"Jealously does not suit you."

"I think it's from being abruptly woken up. Too early. Grumpier than usual." Hannibal mumbled, leaning down to caress his lips up the side of her neck.

"The door…"

"Locked." Hannibal whispered into her ear while sliding his right hand up her stomach then to her chest to grab the book and toss it behind the back of the couch.

"Hannibal, if the pages got bent back because you d—"Noelle is cut off from finishing her scowling by Hannibal smothering her lips with his.

Pulling her upright, he sits himself down and pulls her onto his lap so she is straddling him now. Her hands resting on his shoulders while his hands drifted up her shirt and caressing her skin.

Reaching down with his right hand, Hannibal pulls the strings of her lounging pants apart and begins to push the pants down.

"Hannibal—"

"Shush." Hannibal sounded, attacking her neck while his hand slid her lounge pants down and off of her legs. Her hands already pulled the drawstrings from his plaid pajama pants and pushing them down.

Hands caressing all over each other's body before long they felt nothing but heat and electricity spread throughout their bodies due to their touches. Noelle gasps out as Hannibal mouth clasps onto the side of her neck while pulling her down into him while he jerks up.

"And here I thought it was too early." Noelle breathlessly groaned.

Only a mirth chuckle escapes from Hannibal as his reply.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here is another chapter! **

**I would like to say thank you for the reviews thus far. Please keep on reviewing for more chapters for this story, but also, my other ones. **

**Check out my new story that I posted up a few days ago!**

**Keep on reviewing!**

**Thanks**!


	10. Chapter 10: Sense of Smell

**Chapter:** Sense of Smell

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Clicking and clanking echoes throughout the house hallways.

Walking down the hallway and going towards the closet near the kitchen, Noelle places the cleaning supplies back inside the closet before kicking it shut with a relief sigh.

For the past two hours, she had cleaned everything. From dusting, to mopping and to squeaky clean, she made sure that everything was cleaned to her satisfaction. The reason behind her cleaning party is because she felt herself getting under the weather. Usually, when she is getting sick or is sick, she always has this sense of edge to clean everything.

However, there is another reason why she is cleaning.

Hannibal had kindly invited Jack again, but this time to bring his wife along for a pleasant night dinner. Therefore, Noelle also clean the whole house for this occasion too.

Walking into the kitchen, Noelle makes sure she has a blank expression as she sees Hannibal comfortably cooking the meal tonight. Feeling her presence, Hannibal looks up with raised eyebrows.

"You look like a sight."

"I feel under the weather." She admitted, walking towards the fridge to find herself the jug of orange juice.

Grabbing the jug, she shuts the fridge door and she turns around to find a glass held out in front of her. Accepting the glass from Hannibal, she moves around him to place the glass on the island countertop and she begins pours the orange juice in the glass cup until it hit halfway.

While capping up the jug of orange juice, she shuts her eyes when Hannibal places his slightly cold left hand upon her forehead. Taking his hand off, Hannibal leans forwards to lay his lips against her forehead next.

"You're feeling slightly warmer than usual." Hannibal told her, stepping away to allow Noelle to put the jug of orange juice back into the fridge.

She turns back around to grab her glass of orange juice and she begins to take long sips of the juice. The coldness soothing throughout her body making her to feel her warmer than usual body temperature to cool down.

"Do you feel a cold coming on or a stomach bug?"

"I just feel lighter than usual and just seem bland." Noelle shortly explained, setting the glass down and leaning her body up against the kitchen island.

"You might be coming under with a stomach virus or maybe you're exhausted. You haven't exactly been resting for this winter break and you are going back in a few more weeks." Hannibal walks back behind the kitchen stove to contain mixing a sauce for tonight.

"I just hope it's just exhaustion and not some stomach virus. The last time I had the stomach virus, I had lost ten pounds, Hannibal."

"Yes, I do remember the time that you had it. Not one of the fondest memories." Hannibal lowly mumbled the last part.

Noelle makes a face at him while he smirks at the stove.

Taking the glass with her, Noelle begins making her way towards the stairs that were in the kitchen. She steps on the first step but pauses and turns the upper half of her body towards his direction.

"What color tie are you wearing tonight?"

"This dark orange maroon color. As a deep fall season color. The suit is hanging on the closet door." Hannibal answered her.

"I don't have anything that exact color, but I do have a deep maroon color dress." Noelle lowly said, but mostly towards herself.

A small flash of a grin before Noelle walks upstairs with her highly vitamin c drink in hand.

…**..**

…**.. Few Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

The table is set up for the married couples to sit across from one another.

On one side is Jack and his wife, Phyllis while Hannibal and Noelle are sitting across from them. While Hannibal is designing the plates, Noelle is sitting across the Crawford couple, trying to make conversations and know more about the two.

There's soft music playing within the background.

As Noelle went to ask more about the couple and how they met one another, she hears Hannibal gently say her name from the kitchen.

"Be right back in a second." Noelle sets down her glass of water before getting up from the seat and smoothing down her maroon dress before walking into the direction of the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, Hannibal is already holding two plates and now he looks at her before looking at the plates to show what he wants her to do. Walking forwards, Noelle grabs two of the plates and she stares at him with raised eyebrows.

"How is it in there?"

"It seems that Mrs. Crawford is fidgety and uncomfortable. I don't think it is because she is here with Jack…It's something else though." Noelle lowly told him as they turn to make their way to the dining room.

"Well, we will see as dinner goes on. I got your plate and Mrs. Crawford."

"And I got yours and Mr. Crawford." Noelle said before they entered the dining room to serve the plates, Hannibal introducing what they will be having tonight.

"A masterpiece foie gras au torchon with a late harvest of Vidal sauce with dried and fresh figs." Hannibal introduced the plate, setting them on the placemats before

"Wonderful." Jack said, nodding at Noelle as she sets the plate before him and then she walks back around the table to get to her seat.

Hannibal standing behind her seat, pulling it out and holding her left hand as he leads her into her seat. Once Noelle is seated, Hannibal helps scoots her seat in and then unbutton his suit overcoat with his right hand while pulling out the chair with his left.

"Mrs. Crawford, your husband introduced you as Bella. Are you an Isabelle or an Annabelle?" Hannibal asked even though he had heard Noelle ask her name earlier while Hannibal had been preparing the food.

"I'm a Phyllis. Jack only calls me Phyllis when we disagree." Phyllis answered, giving Jack a small glance with an amused grin.

A smirk comes onto Hannibal lips while he sits himself down in the seat beside Noelle, on her right.

"So, named 'Bella' for your beauty." Hannibal pointed out, adjusting himself in his seat before taking a glance at her. Hannibal working his charm of getting on people's good sides and to trust him.

Across from Noelle, Jack picks up his silverware, reading to dig right into the course. Hannibal reaching out like Noelle is doing for their silverware too.

"We were both stationed in Italy. I was army, she was NATO staff. All of the Italian men kept calling her 'bella, bella, bella.' Well, I wanted her to be my bella." Jack said, giving his wife a gentle smile before bringing up a piece of the course to his lips and taking the first bite out of everyone.

A low hum of satisfaction escapes him.

"Cold foie gras with warm figs." Jack stared down at the plate, not believing the exquisite taste.

"Yes." Hannibal answered once he finish chewing his piece.

As Noelle went to take a piece of the foie gras, she pauses upon seeing Phyllis looking around the table with an even more discomfort expression.

"Would I be a horrible guest if I skipped this course?" Phyllis asked.

"Too rich?" Hannibal questioned.

"Too cruel." Phyllis instantly answered.

"Phyllis." Jack pauses in his meal and stares at her with raised eyebrows.

"Jack."

Shaking that off, Noelle brings the foie gras up to her lips and takes in the bite. She shuts her eyes for a few seconds to enjoy the richness of the taste and the smooth texture before reopening her eyes to stare down at the plate.

"First and worst sign of sociopathic behavior, cruelty to animals." Hannibal informed them, glancing at Jack with a small grin before going back to cutting into his course.

"That doesn't apply in the kitchen."

Grabbing her glass of water, Noelle takes a long sip to hide her amusement. She wish that she can snort out of amusement or chuckle upon Jack's comment. For Jack doesn't realize that his comment applies to Hannibal very much; being cannibal and all. Thus, Jack's comment does apply to Hannibal since it doesn't matter what is in the kitchen, as long as Hannibal gets to prepare a wonderful and delicious plate.

"I have no taste for animal cruelty, which is why I employ an ethical butcher." Hannibal said, cutting into the foie gras before looking at Phyllis to emphasize the point.

"An ethical butcher? Be kind to animals and then eat them?" Phyllis dryly asked, sitting up straighter with her seat.

"I'm afraid I insist on it…no need for unnecessary suffering." Hannibal told her, not looking her in the eyes as he does so for he is lying to her face.

Picking up his wine glass, Hannibal swirls it around, takes a small whiff of it before he takes a generous sip. He stares at the wine inside before setting it back down above his plate.

"Human emotions are a gift from our animal ancestors. Cruelty is a gift humanity has given itself." Hannibal said before he reaches out to grab the glass bottle that is containing the rest of the wine.

"The gift that keeps on giving." Jack said, picking up his wine glass to take a long sip from it.

Hannibal went around the table, noticing that Phyllis is running low upon her wine; thus, Hannibal is going to refresh her. Noelle eyes narrow upon seeing how Hannibal is pouring Phyllis more wine, but is leaning in to take in a long deep smell of her. This makes Noelle to know that Hannibal is either being way over charming and using his high sense of smell to charm her by naming off the fragment she has on her. Or, Hannibal is smelling something odd that he wants to investigate further.

From day one of first meeting Hannibal, Noelle knew that he is someone mysterious, charming yet feral. The first time that he informed her of the certain perfume she had been wearing, she became interested in his inhuman senses. Then it really got crazy when he smelled her when she had been pregnant with the twins and he had made her go to the hospital to find out why she smelt different. That is when they found out about the twins. His sense of smell and hearing always amazed her. While he informs her of her sixth sense of knowing when something is coming or sensing another presence nearby. But also, her sense of seeing far distance too.

"Your perfume is exquisite." Hannibal begins, taking another small smell.

"Similar to the aroma on the air just after lightning strikes. Is it Jar?" Hannibal amused while slowly standing up straight from his position of leaning over to pour wine into her glass.

"That is some nose you have there, doctor." Phyllis replied, giving him a weak smile, but it slid off as Hannibal steps over a few steps to grab the back of Jack's chair and leans over to begin pouring him some more wine.

"He really is quite charming, isn't he?" Jack smirked.

"I first noticed my keen sense of smell when I was a young man. I was aware one of my teachers had stomach cancer even before he was." Hannibal said before his face turns serious and his eyes flicker up to stare into Phyllis eyes.

That is when Noelle knew that Hannibal smelt something more that Phyllis's Jar perfume. The way he brought up this story and then became serious upon gazing at Phyllis when he told that story makes Noelle to know that Hannibal is showing Phyllis that he knows that she is hiding something.

"Wow that must have been some parlor trick." Jack said causing Hannibal to smirk while setting the bottle of wine down.

"For our next course, roasted pork shank. And I assure you, Bella, it was an especially supercilious pig." Hannibal informed her with a charming smirk before leaving the dining room, only taking a glance at Noelle to show that he needs her.

"It was some parlor trick, but also, my personal pregnancy test when I conceived the twins. Hannibal picked up the scent right away." Noelle told them causing Jack to chuckle while Phyllis tries to force a smile onto her face, but not able to do so.

Nodding her head, Noelle gets up from the seat and she makes her way out of the dining room and into the kitchen where Hannibal is already decorating the next plate.

"I assume you will tell me the truth about what that was in there?" Noelle jabbed her thumb towards the doorway that led into the dining room.

"Yes." Hannibal replied.

Noelle steps up to his right side while he decorates the plate. He pauses upon feeling her press herself up against his arm. Looking down at her with raised eyebrows, Noelle gives him a sly smile.

"A supercilious pig?"

"He shouldn't have tried to grab your behind with me standing right there."

"Well, we don't have to worry about supercilious pigs anymore, right?" Noelle winked while stepping away from a chuckling Hannibal.

…**..**

…**.. Few Hours Later; Nighttime: …..**

…**..**

Turning over the sheets, Noelle stares at Hannibal as he makes his way towards their bed. Sliding her body underneath the sheets and sitting up against the pillows, Noelle eyes Hannibal as he pulls off his shirt to only leave himself in pajama pants.

Getting into his side of the bed, Noelle turns onto her side to stare at him as he leans up against the headboard and he reaches out to his side of the bed nightstand to grab his iPad.

Noelle eyes him for a few seconds before dropping her head against the side of his chest. Used to her ways of getting comfortable against him, Hannibal slightly adjusts himself to fit her body while keeping his focus on the iPad, reading over any sort of news or blogs on TattleCrime site.

"You smelt something about Mrs. Crawford, didn't you?"

"Yes." Hannibal answered, flickering his right pointer finger across the iPad screen to go to another page on a blog.

"And then you mention about the first time of you figuring out that you have inhuman smelling senses when you brought up that story…she is sick, isn't she?" Noelle asked next, tilting her head back to stare up at him as he slowly looks down at her with a small grin.

"Very observant, dear."

"What is it?"

"She has the same smell as my teacher head. She has some sort of cancer in her body and it is a strong smell too."

"She mostly likely didn't inform Jack yet because he shows that he unaffected by anything."

"I believe so too. Jack is very much a pleaser for his wife; thus, he would've shown that he knew by his expression. I could also tell by the way that she won't meet Jack eyes after that comment I had made, for the rest of dinner." Hannibal explained to Noelle as he sets the iPad down on his lap and he stares into her eyes.

"If there is every such problems like this between us, Hannibal, you will inform me, right?"

"Of course. And you will do the same, I assume?"

"Yes."

A peck on the lips sealed the agreement between the two.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**It has been awhile, hasn't it?**

**I have been very busy these past months. Somehow, I had managed to slip this chapter in through any extra time that I had. **

**Anyways, please enjoy and keep on reviewing. **

**This chapter isn't as exciting, but it is showing the daily life of our favorite married couple.**

**Thank You!**


	11. Chapter 11: Like Father Like Sons

**Chapter:** Like Father Like Sons

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

A sip of coffee tingles her taste buds.

Setting the paper cup down, Noelle goes back to checking her emails in her office at the college. She is within her office checking over emails while she has office hours open before and then after her class for today.

A knock on her door makes Noelle to glance up and see familiar sea foam greenish blue eyes peeking in.

"Tristan, what are you doing here?"

"Good afternoon to you too, mom." Tristan walks in, slightly shutting the door behind him before he walks over to stand before her desk.

Noelle eyes her eldest child, her eyes flickering to the door as she is expecting the youngest twin to come through but after a few seconds of nothing, her eyes flicker back to Tristan.

Upon her eyes meeting her eldest son's eyes, his eyes that match her own color, she can see that something is troubling him. When it comes to Tristan, who is like Hannibal more than herself, seeing him have a trouble look upon his face, Noelle knew that something is seriously wrong.

"What is the matter?" Noelle asked with narrow eyes.

"So, um, well how do I start?"

With him unable to find words, Noelle definitely knew that something is seriously wrong.

"What did you do, Tristan?"

"Leonardo and I might've taken out someone and he is in the basement of our house."

A few seconds tick on by as Noelle comes to her senses and comprehends what her son just informed her.

"Tristan Hannibal Lecter, you better start giving explanations. Now." Noelle eyes darken as she stares at her sheepishly smiling son.

…**..**

…**.. Hannibal's Office Building: …..**

…**..**

A patient just left the office when the phone begin to ring.

Seeing that the call ID is Noelle's office, Hannibal hits the green button and lifts the phone up to his ear.

"Hello."

"_You're sons take after you way too much, Lecter."_

The anger in Noelle's voice makes Hannibal to know that the twins did something royally bad to make Noelle lose patience. For one, Noelle is very good with keeping her emotions in check and always looks calm. But upon hearing her tone of voice, but also, her not greeting him and calling him by his last name, Hannibal knew that she is seething.

Sitting down behind his desk, Hannibal shuts his eyes as he begins to ask what happen.

"What happen, Noelle?"

"_Well, both Leonardo and Tristan were out for a job today through the woods when this man appeared and begin to act very rudely to them to the point that they knocked the man out, dragged him to their car and brought him to our home. He is currently chained in our basement. I'm currently staring at the man right now." _Noelle explained with a very calm voice that Hannibal knew that she is furious inside.

All the while of her explaining the situation, Hannibal eyes stayed close and he brought up his left hand to clench the bridge of his nose.

"I have one more appointment today and I will be home as soon as possible. Make the twins watch over the man, not you."

"_Oh trust me, I made them go upstairs to get change into proper clothes for when you get home and…" _Noelle pauses as there is chains heard moving around then a low male voice.

"_Where am I? Wait, where the fuck are those little brats!? Who are you, bitch!? Why don't you come over here and untie me so I can show you how I rule over you, bitch… Wait, what are you doing…wait, wait—ARGH!"_

"_Talk to me like that."_ Noelle voice is heard over the phone.

"Are you alright, dear?" Hannibal asked, his eyes opening up as he hears chains moving and the male painfully groaning in the background.

"_Perfectly fine. Our guest has a scalpel through his thigh right now." _Noelle calmly stated to him making Hannibal to darkly smirk.

"Don't get too messy, dear." Hannibal amusedly said causing Noelle to let out a low snort. He can imagine her shaking her head at his comment.

"_I'll try not to. Good day, Hannibal."_

"See you soon." Hannibal replied before clicking the red button to end their conversation.

Putting the wireless phone back onto its dock, Hannibal sits back in his leather seat with his hands resting on the arms. He crosses his left over his right leg and he stares at the picture frame on his desk where it is a photo of the twin boys.

"Potential you two have. But you two have much to learn." Hannibal said towards the picture frame, aiming this comment towards the twins.

But there is a sly smirk upon Hannibal lips and his amber hazel eyes darkening to have a glint of maroon in them. The idea of how the twins are perfect mix of Hannibal and Noelle. Lethal they are.

…**..**

…**.. Two Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

Clicks of shoes coming down the stairs to the basement make the twins, Tristan and Leonardo to perk up in their seats that are set before the unconscious male that they found out that his name is Ron Elocks. Their eyes flicker to each other before slightly glancing back over their shoulders to see the tall structure of their father.

"We are so dead."

"I don't know about that, Leo." Tristan lowly mumbled to his twin while his eyes stayed on their father walking towards them with a serious look but there is something twinkling in his darken eyes.

"Boys, I have heard of your predicament."

"Dad, we—"Leonardo stops talking as Hannibal rests his hands on either of their shoulders and a mirth look appears on his face.

"Today, you two are going to be taught more than what you already know now." Hannibal pats their shoulders before he moves towards the unconscious man chained up and hanging by the ceiling by links around his hands.

"You mean how to be exactly like you. Performing your actions and not sitting on the sidelines anymore." Tristan stated, slightly stepping forwards towards Hannibal.

"Exactly." Hannibal only turns his head slightly to glance at the twins with a cunning smirk and the color of his eyes turning slight red.

Standing side by side now, Tristan and Leonardo feel as if they are standing before the devil about to teach them a very sinful lesson.

…**..**

…**.. Couple Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

Coming back home, Noelle enters the house and hears nothing but silence.

Shutting and locking the front door behind her, Noelle slides off her heels and places them in the foyer closet with her black pea coat. Carrying her backpack to the kitchen, Noelle drops the backpack in the sofa chair in the corner of the kitchen before making her way to the fridge to get herself something to drink.

Her eyes flickering to the wine cellar door where it is slightly cracked open. This makes her to know that the men of the house are still downstairs where she left them.

After helping the boys figure out what they had to do and told them to wait for their father to arrive home, Noelle went back to work. She had a class to teach and office hours after that. Once that arm on the clock hit the end of office hours, Noelle was out of the building and off the campus in record time.

Pouring herself homemade ice tea, Noelle sets the glass container back into the fridge before grabbing her ice tea and lifting the glass to her lips, taking long and generous sips.

There's a faint yell from downstairs making Noelle to shut her eyes and set the glass of ice tea down on the kitchen island.

Just thinking how her baby boys are being taught how to perform killing acts like their father, Noelle reopens her eyes with a blank look. She knew that there is nothing that she can do to stop Hannibal from wanting to teach their children his ways. She felt this slight knot in her stomach as she realizes how much the twins are becoming like their father and only slight of her. She lowly grunts upon thinking how twisted she is on being jealous of her husband for their twins taking after him when it comes to taking out individuals. Yes, twisted is definitely the word to describe her emotions right now.

Picking the glass back up, Noelle walks to the wine cellar door, slips through and she stares at the floorboard that is slightly lifted up and leads down to the basement.

Pushing the woods up, Noelle walks down the cement steps and down into the cold air that the basement has. She walks around the plastic film that is hanging from the ceiling until she comes upon an opening where three figures are standing around a metal table.

Stepping pass the plastic film, Noelle nose meets the strong metallic smell of blood. Her eyes flickering over the blood dripping off the table and down into the drain that is underneath it.

Sensing her presence, Hannibal turns to stare at her.

Medical scrubs on Hannibal and the twins with mask covering their lower face, gloves on and goggles. There is blood specks and splats covering the front of their bodies.

Being more of the manipulator and luring her prey in, Noelle shuts her eyes to process what she is seeing. Reopening her eyes, she lifts the ice tea to her lips and enjoys the cool liquid running down her throat.

To think that she is a mother who is letting this happen. She knows she is a good mother and Hannibal is actually a good father. But the only difference about them is that they are a psychotic individuals. Now psychotic family as the boys seem to be jumping right in with their father on taking apart the man upon the medical exam table.

"Make sure you wash right after this." Noelle simply stated before turning on her feet and leaving them to their lesson.

…**..**

…**.. Two Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

Water splashes slightly as Noelle sits in the bathtub in the connected on master bathroom. Her eyes flickering to the walk in shower where Hannibal is scrubbing himself clean.

"Do you not agree with them doing what I do, Noelle?" Hannibal asked as he begins to wash his hair.

"It's not that. I'm just thinking about what a normal life would be."

"Nothing is normal." Hannibal pauses in washing his hair before he went back to washing.

"I know." Noelle lean more down into the bathtub while shutting her eyes as she enjoys the hot bathwater relaxing her muscles.

The shower shuts off after a few minutes. Instead of drying off, Hannibal walks over to the bathtub and gently nudges Noelle's shoulders to move forwards. Doing so, Hannibal slips in behind her and he pulls her back to rest against his chest. His hands spanning out across her stomach.

"Do you feel as if you have no say?"

"Why the sudden questions, Hannibal?" Noelle asked as she rests her head back on his right shoulder and glancing at him in the corner of her eyes.

"Because of our boys learning how to perform like I do."

Noelle turns her head away from him and shuts her eyes again. She feels his fingers gently moving in a kneading motion against her stomach while he brushes his lips against the side of her neck and towards her ear.

"I'm jealous."

"Of me?" Hannibal lifts his head, amusement clear in his voice that Noelle instantly catches.

Pulling from his hold, Noelle moves around and causes water to slosh around the tub and coming dangerously close to going over the edge. Being careful in not kneeing him, Noelle slides her knees up his thighs and come to rest her knees on either side of his hips to straddle him.

"Leonardo and Tristan are taking after you more than me." Noelle rests her hands on either of Hannibal shoulders but she drags them up to cup his face.

"They have your personality and wits to lure in people, dear."

"But you have that too."

"But you're good with quickly baiting and sinking a hook in someone without much effort. It takes me a while to get someone to instantly trust me." Hannibal informed her, his hands dragging up her hips to her sides and to the middle of her back to push her forwards.

Their chest pressing tightly against one another as they stare one another down.

"Still…god I feel twisted for being jealous of my husband because our sons are more like him when it comes to getting rid of individuals."

A chuckle cannot help but escape Hannibal as he has to agree with his wife's comment.

"You laugh?"

"At how we find ourselves normal in our own sense, dear. But to others, outsiders, they look at us as what we truly are."

"Psychopaths?" She innocently pointed out, brushing her hands through his wet hair and slicking it back.

A nod from Hannibal before his lips meet her throat before sliding up to meet her lips.

"I still a bit piss that they take after you more than me."

Wrapping his arms around her body, Hannibal tightly holds her up against him while pressing a deep kiss upon her lips before pulling back to stare at her with a charming smirk.

"How piss are you, my dear?"

Reaching down, Noelle grabs his most sensitive part on his body while staring him down with an innocent smile. Flexing her hand, Hannibal lets out a low growl and his eyes dilate.

"I'll show you, honey."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**So, here is another chapter. **

**It is sort of a filler. I figure filler chapters here and there to get a peek at the family that no one else see, but also, mixing in the TV series here and there too. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**Please leave Reviews behind. Much appreciated if you do!**

**Thank You!**


	12. Chapter 12: Mythology Taste

**Chapter:** Mythology Taste

…**..**

…**.. Two Weeks Later: …..**

…**..**

"Do you not have an appointment this afternoon?"

"At one."

"It's eleven, Hannibal."

"Trying to get rid of me?"

His amber hazel eyes flicker up to stare into her sea foam bluish green eyes. A small lazy grin appears on her lips making Hannibal to get a sly expression before bowing his head back to lying open mouth kisses down her stomach.

"I'm just simply reminding you. We have been in bed for the past two hours."

"If I didn't have this appointment today, we will be in this bed for two more hours or more." Hannibal mumbled against her bellybutton before lying a gentle kiss against it.

Reaching up, Noelle runs her right hand through his unkempt hair and she feels moist strands throughout his head of hair from their pervious intimate activities. Their appetite for one another will never extinguish.

"Yes, we would. I do have to get up though and go to work today too."

"Your seniors' capstones?" Hannibal places his hands on either side of her body before pushing himself up into a pushup position to hover over her.

"Yes. I have to discuss with a few of them about their formatting and going over what I want them to fix." Noelle told him as he moves up her body to lean down and brush his lips against her own.

"Sounds fun." Hannibal dryly said.

"Do make it sound exciting because I need all the motivation to get me to work after this lovely and long wake up call." Noelle told him, putting her hands upon his strong chest and gently shoving him aside and off her.

"Am I at fault?" Hannibal amusedly said as he leans up on his left elbow to watch her slide out of their bed in all her naked glory.

"What do you think, Dr. Lecter?" Noelle asked, glancing over her left shoulder to eye him with a smirk before looking forwards as she walks to their connected on bathroom to their bedroom.

Falling onto his back, Hannibal stares at the ceiling of the bedroom while his legs are tangle up in the thin sheets. A satisfying look comes across his face and he finds himself shutting his eyes, listening to the shower in the bathroom turn on.

"I believe my beautiful dear that we are both at fault for each other's actions." Hannibal purred with a chuckle.

…**..**

…**.. Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

The office is fill with four seniors on their own laptops with their printed out capstone essay in front of them, going through them and looking at the comments that Noelle put on them. She is behind her desk, glancing at her students every so often and then looking at her laptop where she is checking over students in her other classes' essays.

Occasionally one of the senior's will come to her and ask her a few questions about their argument in their capstone or if they are still on the right track and not babbling nonsense through the paper. When a ping sound went off, the students look Noelle, who looks at her laptop to see that she just got an email from Hannibal.

"Just the mister." Noelle waved at them making the four seniors to nod and go back to focusing on their work.

The email started out about how is her day going and such before leading into how he feels at times that he is a marriage consultant. That made her to gently laugh and for her to ignore her students curiously eyeing her, wanting to know what is making her to laugh.

Replying back to the email, Noelle is grinning as she hits enter to send. Her eyes flicker up to her students to see them quickly look away and back down at their work. Amusement appears in Noelle's eyes as she knows that her students are always curious about her life out of work.

Only a few past students have met Hannibal or the twin boys. But most have only seen the twin boys or Hannibal from a distance. Thus, a lot of students try to figure her life outside of work as much as possible by asking her questions about her family or lifestyle.

After another hour passed, helping a few of her seniors with a few tips, they all left. Once they left, Noelle organized her office back to the way it had been before since the students did move it around. As Noelle went to go back to her desk, there is a knock on her office door.

With the door already open, she turns around to see one of her colleagues.

"Hello, Marc."

"Hello, Dr. Lecter."

"That's my husband, you can call me Noelle. You know that Marc." Noelle muster up a fake smile towards him.

The man before her is a colleague that teaches mostly the dead language of Latin. He is a man in his mid-forties, divorced and always tries to get onto Noelle's good side to be buddy buddies. For Noelle, she sees him as a creepy man that always pushes up his glasses with his middle finger, aftershave, and always wearing plaid vest sweaters.

No matter how many times Noelle mentions her husband and children in sentences, she notices Marc get a slight sneer. She knows that Marc is obsessed with her and she did mention it to Hannibal, but she didn't tell him how uncomfortable she is becoming this past year.

"I was wondering if you want to go have something to eat. It's getting late. Maybe a few drinks."

"Marc, that is sweet and all, but I don't drink." Noelle replied, standing behind her desk and grasping the edge of the desk.

As she stands behind her desk, Noelle is thinking that in the top right draw of her desk, she has a very sharp letter opener.

"Then we get something to eat."

"Um, is anyone else coming?" Noelle questioned, eyeing Marc as he is walking around her office now and eyeing the artifacts around the bookshelves.

"Well, I was thinking that we can go."

"Marc, listen I—"

"We have plans."

Both Marc and Noelle look to the door to see Hannibal standing there with a charming grin. Noelle lets her shoulders drop, a relief sighs escapes from her lips and her eyes are staring at the ceiling with thankfulness for her husband arrival.

"Ah, um, Dr. Lecter right?" Marc pointed at Hannibal.

"Yes. You are?"

"Marc Ranch."

"Oh, yes, Mr. Ranch. Pleasure." Hannibal and Marc shakes hands, but Noelle can see Marc wincing upon the handshake.

This makes Noelle to know that Hannibal is crushing Marc's hand in the handshake.

"Mr. Ranch, I have heard of you."

"Really now?" Marc smirks, glancing at Noelle making her to roll her eyes.

Noelle begins to pack her things, but sees Hannibal staring down Marc with that familiar mischief glint in his eyes. Hannibal looks at Noelle as she comes up to him. He takes her bag from her and he turns to look at Marc again.

"Yes, I have heard of you. Please to finally meet you. Now, my wife and I must go now." Hannibal said, literally staring down at Marc as Marc wasn't a tall man as he stands about five feet four inches while Hannibal stands at six feet.

"Right, well, see you two later." Marc clapped his hands together before quickly leaving.

"That's him?"

"Yep." Noelle lowly mumbled, walking out of the office and locking it behind her.

As Noelle went to walk to the stairs, she pauses upon seeing Hannibal not following. She looks back to see him eyeing the office doors at the name plaques specifically. Then his eyes flicker around the hallway to the corners to see if there is any sort of cameras. Years of being with him since early twenties and even joining him on some of his 'hunting trips,' she knows his routine.

"Shall we?" Hannibal turns around saying with a grin, fixing his coat before walking towards her.

"_I know where he lives, Hannibal."_ Noelle lowly told him in his native Lithuanian tongue.

"_Do you know the route he takes home?"_ Hannibal calmly replied in his tongue too.

Over the years of being married, Hannibal helped Noelle to understand his language. She already knew Italian and some French—obviously knowing Latin—thus, teaching his native tongue. She especially wanted to learn when he would curse in the language or mumble underneath his breath about something. She just wanted to know.

"_There is only one and he has to travel through a large woods area. Plus, he lives on the outskirt in the woods." _

"Would you like to join?" Hannibal asked, switching back to English while he pushes open the building door and together they walk outside.

Grabbing his hand, Noelle glances up at him as he stares down at her.

"What do you think after the amount of times I had to deal with that?" Noelle asked with a smirk.

Instead of replying, Hannibal bends his head down to lie his lips against her forehead before looking forwards with a pleased smirked.

…**..**

…**.. Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

It is around eight o'clock at night, the twins were sitting at the dining room table eating food that had been prepared and sitting in the oven for them to come home. They were looking forwards to their parents as they haven't seen them for over two weeks because of school work.

Lifting up a wine glass filled with red wine to his lips, Tristan stares at his younger twin, who is eyeing the plate before looking up at him.

"What's the matter?" Tristan asked before taking a few sips of the rich red wine.

"Where do you think mom and dad are?" Leonardo asked, left eyebrow rising and picking up his silverware to continue eating.

"Probably out enjoying each other's company." Tristan shrugged his shoulders.

…**..**

…**.. Elsewhere: …..**

…**..**

A black sole of a boot slams down onto the throat of Marc when he tried to get up. His eyes are wide as he stares up into familiar sea foam greenish blue eyes.

"N-No—elle, wh—why?"

"No matter how many times I deny you, even hinted to you that I wish not to be around you, you just couldn't accept the denial. Trust me, I'm happily married to him." Noelle jabbed her thumb behind her before pulling her foot off Marc's throat and stepping aside as Hannibal appears.

Coughing, Marc tries to reach for his throat but sees that his hands are tied down. Thinking back to what happen when he had answered the door, he remembers getting punch then something being injected with a shot in his neck. Staring up at the Lecter couple, Marc knew that something had been odd with the Mr. Lecter because of his perfection yet dark eyes that appear to stare into souls.

Standing before Marc, Hannibal has his plastic suit over his outfit. He glances at Noelle, who has a matching plastic suit over her clothes, but underneath she is black leather pants, boots and black long sleeve shirt. She only wears the leather when they go on the occasional bike riding on a street bike. But since they don't have a motorcycle anymore, she wears the pants whenever she comes with him to do this sort of thing.

"Do you wish to help out?" Hannibal looks at her as she unzips a small black bag that might appear as a makeup bag, but when she pulls out a capped scalpel the bag becomes a medical bag.

"In what way?" Noelle asked, pulling the cover off the sharp blade and handing it to him.

"Are you two serious?" Marc blurted out causing Hannibal and Noelle to calmly look down at him.

"Serious about what?" Hannibal asked.

"You two are actually doing this. This is a joke or prank on me." Marc chuckled, but it slowly died down upon seeing Hannibal's serious expression while Noelle just sighs and licks her lips, shaking her head.

Noelle walks forwards and kneels down near Marc's head, giving him a fake smile before it drops off and she gets a sinister smirk.

"No. It's very real." Noelle said just as Hannibal slices off the shirt and places the scalpel on Marc's sternum.

"Wait, wait, can we work something out? Please." Marc pleaded, looking back and forth between them but his eyes resting on Noelle more.

_SMACK_

Eyebrows rising, Noelle looks at Hannibal with curiosity and surprise. She can see anger in his eyes as he stares down a wide eyes Marc. When Hannibal looks at her, he can see the shock on her face as she just witness him punching Marc across the face. The only time she sees Hannibal show his anger upon a prey is when they give him lip or a hard time.

"If you must know, Noelle here is, how should I phrase this so you understand…she is Persephone and I am Hades. But more intimate, similar and loving to one another on every second of the days. Then again, Persephone and Hades soon enough love one another."

"I und—understand. You are overprotective and alpha over her. Please, please don't do this."

"Indeed. You cross the line." Hannibal simply said, pushing the scalpel into Marc's sternum more cause the familiar teardrop bead of crimson red blood to appear.

A wince comes onto Marc face before tears are appearing in his eyes.

"Please, please don't do this. I will stop bothering your wife. I will stop looking in her direction. I'll give you money. I'll do anything." Marc quickly begged to Hannibal to which Hannibal glances at Noelle, who simply shrugs her shoulders.

"Told you he can't stop talking when no one wants him to." Noelle said before looking away from Hannibal to stare down at Marc once again.

"Please, I'll do anything." Marc kept begging to them.

"Beggers can't be choosers." Noelle simply said, patting him on the cheek before standing up straight and stretching out her body.

An amusement glint appears in Hannibal eyes at Noelle comment. He eyes her as she walks around Marc's kitchen, eyeing different kitchen appliances, and looking around the kitchen to see that the shades are down and the backdoor looks out to the woods. However, she still pulls the shades down and looks at Hannibal as he looks away from her and went to begin, but pauses again.

"Heart, liver or intestines?" Hannibal asked.

"What the fuck!? What do you mean!? What are you two?"

"We are a very interesting couple and the heart, Hannibal." Noelle answered with a grin before turning back to observing the kitchen before looking back as Marc lets out a scream when Hannibal begins calmly slicing through the skin.

"Do you know the story of Icarus?" Noelle asked out loud for anyone to answer.

"Daedalus and Icarus. Daedalus engineer a way to fly, but warned Icarus not to go to high up because the sun will melt away from the wax keeping the feather wings together. But Icarus didn't listen as he loved the feeling of being able to fly, feel the freedom that a bird does. Not listening to his father's warnings, Icarus met his fate and died by drowning in the sea." Hannibal explained in a short summary of the mythology story.

"Correct. So, Marc you see. You were too excited and ambitious to take the warnings. Soon you were trending in dangerous zone and still didn't heed the warnings. You're Icarus right now, Marc and you are now going to be a part of an ancient fatal charades." Noelle grinned causing Marc to only let out another scream as Hannibal kept working.

"A fatal charade of Daedalus and Icarus, my dear…do we have feathers?" Hannibal looks up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"We will. You're not the only one that has an artistic taste, honey." Noelle said, walking out of the kitchen, leaving Hannibal to his work.

…**..**

…**.. Couples Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

When Hannibal and Noelle enter their home close to midnight, they walk into the kitchen to only meet two twenty-one year olds staring them down.

"Now, where were you two?" Leonardo crosses his arms over his chest, trying to look authorize.

"At this hour?" Tristan added on before biting into a half-eaten apple.

"What are you, our parents?" Noelle scoff, walking by the boys and going upstairs.

Hannibal places the familiar black bag to the boys on the kitchen island countertop. They twins look at one another before looking at Hannibal with raised eyebrows.

"Who was it?" Tristan asked.

"Mr. Ranch." Hannibal said, unzipping the bag to pull out a seal tight package of a heart from the ice filled lunch box.

"That creepy guy?" Tristan snorted, shaking his head.

"I'm surprise you didn't take him out on day one when mom told you that he is obsessed with her." Leonardo pointed out.

"Yeah, I would have classified him as a creepy stalker. Always trying to flirt with mom and creepily showing up in places where she is." Tristan said, leaning his elbows on the countertop while he bit into the apple again.

"So you took his heart. What about the rest of him?" Leonardo eyebrows rose in curiosity.

Once the heart is in the freezer, Hannibal picks up the lunch box to empty the ice into the kitchen sink. He stares at the ice melting away in the stainless steel sink while the boys stood behind him, waiting for an answer.

"Let's just say that Icarus should've listen to Daedalus."

That made the boys to look at one another with raised eyebrows, wondering why their parents always do things with artistic ways.

…**..**

…**.. Couple Days Later: …..**

…**..**

"What do you think about this Will? Is it the Copycat or the Chesapeake Ripper?" Jack looks over away from the crime scene in front of them to look at Will standing there.

"This looks familiar." Price pointed out as they continue to gather evidence.

"Yeah, it does appear familiar." Zeller tilts his head to the side before straightening it as he continues to take pictures.

"It's a Greek mythology story." Katz pointed out.

"Which one?" Jack asked.

"Daedalus and Icarus." Will answered as he steps closer to the body.

They were standing out in the woods near a bike trail. The body is Marc Ranch, his house a few miles from the bike trail. His body appears as if it fell from the sky and crash into tree branches to stop his fall. His legs are broken up to be able to wrap around the branch like a snake constricting around a prey. His arms are spread out, supported by other branches and there is some feathers all over his arms. Some still falling off as there is a slight breeze in the woods. Wax is dried up upon his skin. Then his chest looks as if something burst from it as the ribcage appear to be crush to show his impact from the sky. The heart is missing and his lungs appear to be full with liquid.

"Why does his lungs look full?"

"Water. Icarus had drowned when he fell from the sky." Will answered as he stares into the dull dead eyes of Marc Ranch.

"What is the message?" Jack steps up beside Will and asked as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"It appears that Icarus didn't heed a warning that he has been reminded of many times. His punishment was his wings being clipped and losing his freedom." Will answered.

…**..**

…**.. Elsewhere: …..**

…**..**

"What about the fatal charades? It says it in this book about using mythology stories in fatal charades. What's that?" A student asked in class.

Noelle takes her eyes off the mythology book that she is reading out to the class and she eyes the student that asked this. A charming smile comes to grace upon her lips. She shuts the book and places it on the table in front of the classroom and she stares at all her students with the smile still on her lips.

"Fatal charades was used as an execution style during the Colosseum days. You see, the Colosseum had various events during the days and weeks. From Gladiator fighting to exotic animal fighting one another like a tiger versus an alligator. Whatever pleased the crowd and gave entertainment, they did." Noelle explained, walking forwards to stand in the middle of the room since the students' desk are set up to be a horseshoe shape in rows.

"But there is one event that the crowd enjoyed and that was the fatal charades. The fatal charades was more of a punishment for justice. Usually a punishment against someone that broke some sort of law or morals. For example, let us say someone try to commit adultery against a high class member's courtesan or wife. They get arrested and the justice systems decides to put this man in the Colosseum for fatal charades." Noelle kept explaining, slowly walking around and eyeing her students.

All of them appear to be hanging off their seats as they listen in and interested about punishments during the Roman times. When it came to talking about the Colosseum, Noelle notices how the interested the class becomes as the Colosseum is a very interesting topic.

"For the fatal charades, they pick a mythology story relating to the Gods, heroes and so on. Now for this, they chose a story from the underworld punishments in Tartarus. There is a story about a man named Ixion, who got strapped to a wheel lit on fire while it spins because he lust over Zeus wife, Hera. He stays like that for eternity. Now, our criminal did a similar act; thus, they try to reenact this mythology story on the criminal in front of the whole crowd in the Colosseum. I think you can figure out what happens to him."

"He suffers as he burnt to death." A student blurted out.

"Correct. Fatal charades is an execution that, in a twisted way, pleases the crowd as they watch this public punishment. But at the same time, it is entertainment." Noelle said.

Another student raises their hand making Noelle to nod at them to speak.

"Would that be consider embarrassing to the one that is being put to death? I mean, in front of hundreds or thousands and you have to give them a good laugh or entertainment before being killed."

"Yes, it is in a way humiliating to the one that was being put to death. To die for others pleasure and entertainment by dressing up and reenacting a mythological story. Crazy how execution where back then, eh?" Noelle said, but in the back of her mind she is darkly smirking at the fact about how coincidental this class talk was after what Hannibal and she did a few days ago.

"Well that took up the rest of class time. See you next week." Noelle smiled as she watches her students pack up. She turns away and begins to pack up too, trying not to show amusement about that discussion.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi, **

**Here's another chapter!**

**Sorry if any sort of historical information is wrong and what not. **

**Anyways, hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far. The next chapter is going to mix the show back into it. I'm trying to hint in the chapters of the TV series in certain parts, but I'm trying to keep the whole "things we don't see" in the mix too. **

**Thanks and keep on reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 13: Coping

**Chapter:** Coping

…**..**

…**.. Couple Days Later: …..**

…**..**

Keys jingling, Noelle shuffles her keys in her hands until she grabs hold of her car key. As she looks up, she pauses upon seeing a familiar criminal profiler.

"Hello, Will."

"Hello, Noelle."

"What pleasure do I owe for your presence?" Noelle asked as she adjusts the bag of groceries in her left arm.

"To talk."

"O-kay. Let me just put this in the car and we can walk down the sidewalk to the little café on the corner. How's that?" Noelle suggested making Will to nod.

Noelle puts the brown bag filled with mostly vegetables and bread into the passenger seat before locking and alarming the car back up. From there, Will and she are walking down the sidewalk and into a small cozy café.

Ordering herself a small coffee with Will, the two then went to sit away from people and near the back of the café. They sat across from one another. Noelle staring at Will as he is grasping his coffee cup in both hands and his right leg is jumbling up and down beneath the table.

"Will, what's the matter?"

"Do I seem…crazy to you?" Will lowly asked, moving his hands around and watching the dark hot liquid swirling around inside the paper cup.

Blinking slowly, Noelle cannot help but feel a bit thrown off at Will's question. She never had someone ask her such a thing. Setting down her cup of coffee as she had been holding it in her left hand, Noelle stares at Will with a calm expression.

"Why would you ask such a thing?"

He open his mouth then shuts it and he turns his head to stare out the windows that they are sitting against. Taking his attention off the window, Will stares down into his coffee cup once again as he isn't one to make eye contact when talking to someone face to face.

"Will, why would you think that?"

"I feel unstable."

"Do you think it is because you are getting to deep with these killers? That you are sinking your feet in too deep into the dark waters when you enter those realms of being the killer to try to solve the case." Noelle suggested, slightly tilting her head to the side as she stares him down and studying his posture.

The slight movement in his seat in a fidgeting manner, Will only nods his head at her suggestion. Noelle just nods back while running her tongue over the front rows of her top teeth then clicking her tongue, drawing Will's attention.

"Have you discuss this with Hannibal? I'm not exactly the psychiatrist here?" Noelle softly told him.

"I just wanted to discuss this from another point of view."

"I see." Noelle slowly drawl out before nodding her head and lifting her cup of coffee up to take a slow sip.

"I may be doing something that is threatening my state of mind, but I am saving lives. I'm doing a good deed." Will softly whispered, his hands clenching his coffee cup in a tight grasps.

"That is understandable on why you want to continue this sort of job, Will. But you must know when to stop because if you happen to stumble upon a bump in the road, what sort of actions will you do. That is why you can't get to deep into sync with putting yourself in a killer's shoes. Just have to be careful, Will." Noelle explained with a gentle grin.

When Will takes a glance at her, Noelle can see that he is trusting her making her to mentally smirk with slyness. She knew that she has lure Will in to trust her by showing a compassion and concern nature for his wellbeing.

After that comment, Will and she split up in their own directions. Noelle heading straight home to put away the groceries, but all the while thinking how Will is starting to turn to her for advice, but also, someone to care.

…**..**

…**.. Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

The last appointment has left, Hannibal clean up his office before grabbing his coat and slinging it over his left arm while heading to the door. It is around seven o'clock and he got a message from Noelle that dinner will be ready when he gets home.

Flicking the switch down, the lights shut off and Hannibal opens the door, staring down at his shoes but when he looks up, he pauses in the doorway.

"Jack." Hannibal stares at the special agent with curiosity.

However, it clicks in Hannibal's mind why Jack is here, especially seeing his mixture of stoic and sadden expression.

As of late, Hannibal has been having session with Mrs. Phyllis Crawford about her life. That night when Hannibal had the Crawford couple over, he had smelled the scent of cancer in Phyllis. After that dinner, she has been coming to him for sessions, talking about her life problem and how to confront Jack about it. But that soon was solved a few days ago when Jack showed up and confronted Phyllis about her illness. Now, Hannibal can see why Jack is standing before him with such an expression. This isn't about the new case of Dr. Gideon killing a nurse in the Baltimore Criminal Insane building, and it's not about Will. It's all about Phyllis.

"Come in." Hannibal said, stepping back with the door open and turning the lights back on.

"I'm sorry. I was just…" Jack slowly begin to say as he steps into the office.

"In the neighborhood." Hannibal finished for him as he can see how trouble Jack looks right now. He can see that Jack's sadness and pain for his wife is causing him to not be a hundred percent himself.

"Yeah, something like that." Jack nodded with his hands tucked away in his jacket pockets.

Shutting the door to give them privacy, Hannibal turns and takes a few steps forwards to stand slightly beside Jack.

"How's Mrs. Crawford?"

"Yeah, that's why I was in the neighborhood. She's fine. Well, she tells me that she's fine and then she tells me when she's not." Jack replied, turning away then turning back around to stare at Hannibal with this blank stare.

Hannibal eyes him, searching his posture and his expression before coming to realization that Jack is waiting for him to tell him more about Mrs. Crawford since she has been seeing him for therapy sessions.

"You expect me to tell you more?"

"Look, Bella's at a NATO conference. I can't talk to her. She's working. I doubt I could talk to her if she was here."

"About her condition?"

"Yeah. About her cancer, about her dying. She doesn't want to talk to me about it." Jack instantly stated with frustrations while turning away from Hannibal as he doesn't want to show his frustration and sadness.

"I am prohibited from talking about it. Doctor-patient confidentiality."

"You talk to me about Will Graham." Jack pointed out, slightly glancing back over his right shoulder.

"Will Graham is not officially my patient. We have conversations." Hannibal replied, standing up straighter as Jack slowly turns around to face him again.

"What do you consider this?"

"Desperate coping." Hannibal answered, staring at Jack before his eyes follow him as Jack begins to walk across the office while speaking.

"You don't think I have a right to know what's happening with my wife?" Jack asked, turning around to once again look at Hannibal as Hannibal takes a few steps forwards Jack.

"You have every right to know what's happening, but not from me." Hannibal stated.

"Well, I'm not just gonna stand outside my marriage and watch this happen. If that's what she wants, too bad. She married the wrong guy for that."

Staring at Jack, seeing the desperation he wants to know about his wife, Hannibal bows his head slightly as he begins to think about this situation. He mentioned before that this is doctor-patient confidentiality, but then the thought of his wife, Noelle, came into his mind. The thought of wanting to know what she is feeling and such, Hannibal would want to know so that he can do everything in his power to please her.

"I'll offer one insight." Hannibal said, staring down then up into Jack's eyes.

"She doesn't think she married the wrong guy." Hannibal said, staring at Jack and seeing the tears forming in the always tough and strict Jack Crawford.

"I can't stop thinking about when my wife is gonna die. I look at her side of the bed and I think, 'is she gonna die there?' I can't stop thinking about it, you understand? I can't stop." Jack admitted, his voice slightly cracking as emotions are catching up to him. He sits himself down on the lounge seat.

"You're dreading the loss of your wife."

"Yes." Jack cleared his throat and nodding.

"And I'm thinking about other losses, too."

Knowing that this is going to last a while, Hannibal sets his jacket down and sits down beside Jack on the lounge chair.

"What other losses are you dreading?" Hannibal asked, looking at Jack to only receive a sigh from him.

"Jack, you can't save her. She won't let you. The cancer won't let you…who else couldn't you save?" Hannibal inquired, staring at Jack looking away before looking down at his clasps hands in his lap.

"Just past agent of mine that was never found."

That small comment instantly makes Hannibal to think of one agent of Jack's that he knows of that 'mysteriously' vanish. Hannibal remembers Miriam Lass very good because she figure out that he is the Chesapeake Ripper; thus, he took care of her, but not in a killing away. She did vanish through from society.

Clearing his throat, Jack takes in a deep inhale then exhale before shaking his head.

"It's just feel as if everything is being thrown onto me and I can't stop thinking about Bella." Jack lowly said, dropping his head in his hands and he keeps shaking his head.

Hannibal only stares at him before looking away and his eyes land on his desk where two picture frames where located. One of them of the twins and the other frame is of his wife, Noelle.

"I cannot imagine the emotions that you are feeling in this sort of predicament that you are in, Jack." Hannibal lowly admitted, still staring at the desk where the pictures resides. He can see Jack turn to face him in the corner of his eyes.

"It's hard, doctor. It's something that you don't think that will happen to you until it smacks you right in the face." Jack said, shaking his head.

Hannibal looks at him this time and only nods, feeling that this conversation is more of a personal conversation then one needing advice. A conversation between two men that have wives that they cherish as if they are queens.

When Hannibal got home after talking to Jack, he walk with long strides through the house and enter the kitchen with a determine look.

"Hannibal?" Noelle eyes him with raised eyebrows as he comes striding over to her with a serious expression.

Quickly setting the plates down, Noelle lets out a gasps as Hannibal wraps his arms around her waist and tugs her against his body. Her hands coming to rest against his chest and a slight 'mpf' escapes her as Hannibal lips are upon hers as if he is a dehydrated man that just found water.

When Hannibal pulled away, staring down at her, Noelle looks up at him with raised eyebrows.

"What was that desperation all about?"

"You would tell me anything if you had something wrong or anything relevant, right?"

"Yes, of course." Noelle reaches up, placing her hands on either side of his face and searching his eyes before making an 'oh' face as she comes to realization why he is acting like this.

"Don't worry, Hannibal. We are good with sharing with one another. Now, let's eat before the food gets cold." Noelle softly said, leaning up to peck his lips gently before pulling away and grabbing her plate.

While they walk to the dining room, Noelle knows that the perfection conversations to have with him is Will since Hannibal and her share many things with one another.

…**..**

…**.. Next Day: …..**

…**..**

"May I ask why all the tongues?"

"We are having guests over."

"Guests? As in who?"

Hannibal looks up from seasoning the tongues to stare at Noelle standing there, biting into an apple and dress in a silky black spaghetti straps nightgown that went mid-thigh. One of his black silky robes on her, open and showing off her body in the nightgown.

It is around noon-time and Noelle is in her pajamas still because for the past hours, she has been reading through her seniors' capstones and making comments on them before handing them back. Thus, she didn't find the need to change because she said earlier that she was comfortable and she isn't going anywhere today as it is Friday. She doesn't' have any classes on Friday.

"Dr. Fredrick Chilton and Dr. Alana Bloom."

"Oh my favorite." Noelle lowly sarcastically said causing Hannibal to pause once again in seasoning in prepping the tongues and look at her.

"Sorry. I'm not a fan, especially the one that tries to impress you and flirts."

"Don't turn green on me, Noelle." Hannibal said, going back to prepping the tongues but he would glance up through his eyelashes to see Noelle biting into the apple a bit more aggressively before throwing the core away.

When Noelle holds up her right pointer finger, Hannibal looks at her with curiosity at her action.

"She does one wrong move that I do not like, I will set her in her place. I'm the queen here." Noelle pointed to herself, slowly walking towards Hannibal in a sensual way that got him to clench the island countertop edge.

His eyes flickering to her hips swaying as they are very noticeable in the thin silky gown. Then her long light tan legs where her muscles are seen flexing as she walks on the balls of her feet up to him.

"And I will not show mercy. Even if I have to show the world that you are mine."

The possessiveness that Noelle has for him causes a shiver to run throughout his body. One with thrill as he highly enjoys when Noelle gets like this. Wrapping his right arm around her waist, he rips her forwards causing her to slam against his chest and her hands resting against his shoulders as he ran his lips down her jawline, taking a nip before laying open mouth kisses against the side of her neck.

"If I wasn't prepping the food right now for later on tonight, I would take you right here." Hannibal growled into her left ear and smirking as a low groan escapes from between her lips and she presses her body closer to him.

The raw passion that Hannibal is showing, something uncharacteristic of his usual calmly kept demeanor, Noelle enjoys these moments. When her husband shows a side that is not his usual self, the side that no one would ever see, only her. The twins do see him show some uncharacteristic manners at times, but not as much as Noelle.

"Mmm." Noelle hums, pulling herself away from him and she begins walking towards the staircase that is in the kitchen and leads upstairs. Her eyes flicker back to him, smirking as his eyes didn't falter once off her body.

Grabbing the doorway of the staircase, Noelle places her left foot on one stair while with her right hand, drags it up her right leg and pulling up her nightgown. The smirk still on her lips as she sees Hannibal's eyes darken with lust and his left hand turning into a fist while his right is flexing against the island countertop. Her teasing getting to him.

"When you're done with that, I'll still be upstairs." Noelle softly told him, swaying in her spot with a wink and a grin at him before disappearing upstairs, snickering underneath her breath when she hears him cursing in his native tongue as he drops something.

When a half an hour past, the bedroom door swung open and Noelle lets out a high pitch scream then laughter as Hannibal tackles her down onto their king size bed with a deep chuckle.

…**..**

…**.. Evening: …..**

…**..**

The atmosphere felt slightly off at first as Noelle is sitting across from Dr. Fredrick Chilton and Dr. Alana Bloom in the dining room. Noelle is a little please upon seeing how Dr. Bloom appears slightly intimidated by her. All the while, Fredrick is boosting about how he has Dr. Gideon in his care and that Gideon is the Chesapeake Ripper since he killed a nurse in the same style as the Ripper did a couple years back.

Noelle has been thinking about telling Hannibal that the next time that he serves tongue, he should think about cutting out Fredrick's because he wouldn't shut up. He is either boosting about Gideon or trying to flirt with Bloom and even her when Hannibal isn't present. Whenever he tried towards Noelle, she would just nod, give a smile or not answer at all. For all she wanted to do is duct tape his mouth shut.

"To the Chesapeake Ripper. Dr. Gideon is going to provide us with a singular opportunity to analyze a pure sociopath." Fredrick said, pouring himself a great amount of red wine into his glass and waving his cup around as he brags about.

Noelle eyes the entrance to the dining room, waiting for Hannibal to show up while Bloom appears to want to scoot her chair away from sitting so closely beside Fredrick.

"It is so rare to find one in captivity."

Neither women say anything.

When Hannibal appears, perfectly balancing plates on either of his arms, Noelle went to stand up to help him, but he nods for her to sit back down. She does so, eyeing him as he serves all of them with perfect grace.

"Ah, Dinner is served."

"Inspired by Auguste Escoffier, we are having langue d'agneau en papillote, served with a sauce of duxelles and oyster mushrooms. Picked myself." Hannibal explained, setting the last plate down in his spot.

The grin from the guests towards Hannibal is one of appreciation.

"I don't think I've ever had tongue before." Bloom admitted.

"It was a particularly chatty lamb." Hannibal replied with a smirk as Fredrick lets out a low chuckle.

Unbuttoning his suit overcoat while pulling out his chair, Hannibal sits himself down beside Noelle. He pulls himself in and reaching out to lay his hands upon the table.

"It smells delicious." Bloom said, eyeing Hannibal through half-lidded eyes and a small grin.

Noelle left hand caress the knife, but when a familiar hand glides up thigh, she looks at Hannibal. He then does something that he usually never does in public and that is to lean over to lay a kiss against the side of her head. The action cause Fredrick to smirk while Bloom to quickly look down at her plate.

"Green suits you, but I like you in red." Hannibal lowly mumbled to her with amusement hidden in there.

"I wanted to match you." Noelle replied with a smirk, eyeing his velvet dark green almost black suit overcoat.

After they had their earlier intimate moment hours ago, Noelle had decided to wear a dark green low cut bodice dress, that hugs her body and every curve becomes prominent. There's a strap that goes across the back of her shoulder as the dress is open back. She worn it not only to match him, but because he made that comment earlier about her 'not turning green,' meaning don't show jealously over another woman.

She knew that he understood why she worn this color dress too.

"The Romans used to kill flamingos just to eat their tongues." Fredrick stated, flickering his cloth out before setting it upon his lap. His eyes taking a wondering journey to look at Noelle when he stated this since she is the classics professor here.

"Yes, it was a delicacy." Noelle softly said.

Hannibal is beginning to believe that Noelle isn't the only one that wants to take out one of their guest tonight. For he doesn't like the way that Chilton is always trying to impress her or get her attention.

"Don't give me ideas. Your tongue is very feisty. And as this evening has already proven, it's nice to have an old friend for dinner." Hannibal smirked, seeing that neither Fredrick nor Bloom caught onto his cannibalistic comment.

As he cuts into the tongue bringing the first piece to his lips, he enjoys the taste and he looks at Noelle as she eats a piece too. Though, her eyes held amusement about his comment making him to hold back a chuckle and continue to cut into the tongue while smearing some sauce on the piece.

Close to a half an hour, mostly everyone is finishing up eating and where now drinking wine and of course talking about Gideon. Noelle knew that this was going to happen as she is sitting with three psychiatrist. However, whenever someone talks about the Ripper with Hannibal standing right there, she finds it funny and she wants to laugh out loud. But of course, she perfectly restrains herself from doing so.

At the moment, they are talking about Gideon being the 'Chesapeake Ripper.' Rather Fredrick saying that he has the Ripper under his care at the institution he works at, which is Gideon. While Bloom is against Fredrick pressuring Gideon to keep thinking that he is the Ripper rather than curing him. All the while, Hannibal and Noelle sat beside one another, eyeing the two, but occasionally Hannibal would add his own opinion in, here and there.

"I see three possibilities. Gideon is the Chesapeake Ripper, or he just thinks he is, or he knows he isn't." Bloom said, setting down her wine glass and resting her cross arms on the edge of the dining table.

"He is, he knows he is, so do I." Fredrick replied to Bloom's comment, eyeing her while holding up his wine glass in his right hand with a laid back vibe surrounding him.

That type of attitude makes Noelle want to roll her eyes but she doesn't. Instead, she glances at her husband in the corner of her eyes, seeing his jaw flex and his throat moving making her to know that he is going to speak.

"Did you discuss the Chesapeake Ripper's crimes with Dr. Gideon before he murdered the night nurse?"

"When I began to suspect what he was. Fearing he might be exposed may have, ah, spurred him into action." Fredrick slowly explained.

For not having any sort of skills in the psychological field, but only being around her husband for so long, Noelle knows that Fredrick's actions could've pushed Gideon into being and believing he is the 'Chesapeake Ripper' when he clearly isn't. It appears to her that Fredrick forced questions or changed up Gideon's mindset into thinking like the Ripper.

"Is it possible you inadvertently planted the suggestion in Gideon's mind that he was the Ripper?" Bloom asked.

She took the thoughts right out of Noelle's mind making Noelle to pause in taking a sip from her cup filled with ice cold water. Hannibal takes a small glance at her, noticing that she paused and seem to focus in on what Fredrick had to say to Bloom's suggested question. Hannibal begins to see that Noelle must've been thinking something along the lines of Bloom and him.

"You're not suggesting coercive persuasion." Fredrick said, holding the fork in his hand now as he still got some food left upon his plate.

When he said that, Noelle wanted to blurt out yes as she feels as if Fredrick had inadvertently planted the Ripper into Gideon's head to the point that it is beginning to look as if he encourage it.

"No, I said inadvertently."

"Psychic driving is unethical." Fredrick stated, plopping a piece of tongue into his mouth.

"But reasonable in certain circumstances." Hannibal said.

"What circumstances?" Bloom asked, Fredrick and her glancing at one another before looking at Hannibal as they waited for him to explain his comment thoroughly.

"It may have been useful trying to remind Gideon he's the Chesapeake Ripper."

"Mmm-hmm." Fredrick hummed in agreement, still chewing his food and stabbing another piece that is still left on his plate.

"If he repressed those memories. But he seems to have come to that awareness all by himself." Hannibal finished then brings his fork to his lips.

"Dr. Bloom, if he has been unethically manipulated somehow, I need to know. I would love your insight."

"Dr. Chilton, would you care to assist me with dessert?" Hannibal out of nowhere said making Noelle to stand up causing Hannibal to look at her with the rest.

"Pleasure." Fredrick replied with a slight grin while eyeing Bloom as if to say 'you escape my comment this time' type of look.

"Excuse me. Need to use the bathroom." Noelle grins, before walking out of the dining room and heading down the hallway. Her heels clicking across the wood floors before entering the bathroom.

When Noelle came out of the bathroom, she stops as she hears the front door open then shut. She waited then smiles upon seeing Tristan then Leonardo entering behind him.

"Boys."

"Mom." They said together, each giving her a hug and they get a peck on their forehead.

"You're father has Dr. Chilton and Dr. Bloom over."

"Oh man, you must be loving that." Leonardo smirked then snickers as she gives him a gentle hip bump against his side causing him to stagger a bit.

"Should we not cut across then?" Tristan asked.

"Probably not. Unless, he says otherwise."

"Boys?"

The three of them turn to see Hannibal standing there with raised eyebrows.

"We just stopped by to pick up a few things. We forgot to bring back our clean clothes that we washed here." Tristan explained.

Hannibal nods then looks at Noelle as she walks by him with a grin and sits herself back down at the table where there is a plate with dessert already in her spot.

"Dr. Chilton and Bloom here. Mom must be loving that." Leonardo said while Tristan crosses his arms over his chest and rolls his eyes.

"Be respectful."

"Aren't we always?" Tristan said making Hannibal to nod.

"What? We can't point out their flaws. I would love to say something to see if mom and Bloom would get in a fight." Leonardo smirked, getting a mirth glint in his eyes and he begins walking to the dining room, but is halted by a hand grabbing the back of his jacket.

Pulling him back, Leonardo gives his father an innocent grin that Hannibal isn't buying. Hannibal knows that Leonardo is very good when it comes to manipulation verbally and luring people in, just like Noelle. Noelle is good when it comes to talking to people until they trust her before tearing them apart. Tristan is good with talking too, but he is more on leaning towards Hannibal's personality then anything.

"Dad, I'll be a perfect angel."

"Sorry, but I'm calling a bullshit right there." Tristan snorted before walking down the hallway, away from the dining room and to use the stairs near the foyer to go up.

Hannibal eyes Leonardo making him to sigh and nod his head to begin following his older twin. Watching Leonardo and Tristan disappear, Hannibal turns back around, adjust his overcoat suit and walks back into the dining room with a muster up fake grin.

…**..**

…**.. Later On: …..**

…**..**

"What do you think about Chilton's comments tonight?"

"To be honest, Hannibal, does he realize that his actions are leaning towards psychic driving. I mean, seriously, I'm not even in the psychological field and I can see that Chilton wants Gideon to believe he is the Ripper. It's like Chilton wants the fame and glory." Noelle answered, unclasping the necklace from around her neck and placing it in her jewelry box.

Hannibal walks up behind her as she stands before her dresser, putting away her jewelry before turning to him. He caresses her face before watching her walk to the bathroom. There Hannibal follows then leans against the doorway to watch her turn on the walk in shower.

His eyes following her as she pulls out two fluffy white towels from the cabinet and sets it on the sink edge. When she reaches back, pulling her long dark brown hair up, she glances over her left shoulder at him.

"Hannibal, do you mind unzipping me?"

"Not at all." Hannibal pushes himself off the doorframe and up close to her, unzipping her dress.

His eyes greedily taking in her skin that is showing, but when she let the dress drop around her feet, kicking it to the side to leave her nude, he begins to strip out of his slacks and button up shirt.

Even though he is known to be a man that is seen as an immovable and impeccable, when it comes to his wife, Noelle can make him feel all sorts of emotions that he rarely expresses to anyone.

"You are trying to pursue Chilton into truly psychic driving Gideon to get him in trouble of some sort, aren't you?" Noelle said, pulling open the glass door to the walk in shower.

"I want to see the outcome."

Noelle steps into the shower then turns to face him with a smirk.

"When do you not want to see the results of your work?" Noelle pointed out.

"True." Hannibal replied and he too steps into the shower, shutting the glass door behind him and wrapping his strong arms around her body as the hot water rains down upon them.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another chapter! It's sort of longer than my usual ones.**

**Anyways, I mixed in some of the episode into this one while trying to maintain that family framework. **

**Also, a side note, does anyone else find it funny how Hannibal always makes some sort of cannibalistic comment that no one ever catches on? I mean, I'm always waving my hands about and shouting at the screen that "he just admitted it," like every time I hear him make those sort of comments. *Sigh while shaking head***

**Please leave reviews behind, especially for the next chapter.**

**Thank You!**


	14. Chapter 14: Wine Glass

**Chapter:** Wine Glass

…**..**

…**.. A Week Later: …..**

…**..**

When opening the front door, Hannibal immediately stepped back out and shuts it behind him. His eyes closed as he brings his right hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose with a sigh of exhaustion and annoyance that escaped from between his lips.

His left hand was clenching the front door knob before pushing down again to reenter the house.

Laying in the foyer, constricted around one another and both locking each other in a hold were Tristan and Leonardo.

The reason for shutting the door in the first place was because when he had opened the door moments ago, he had witnessed Tristan being thrown over Leonardo's left shoulder and being slammed to the foyer floor. It has been a long day for Hannibal, especially when it six o'clock appointment never showed up or called ahead to inform Hannibal that they were not going to show up.

"Boys, take this to the basement."

Both Tristan and Leonardo instantly let go of each other and they stared at their father as they can hear the annoyance laced in his voice. They knew right then and there that their father was not in the mood for horsing around.

The twins quickly vanish down the hallway while Hannibal takes off his coat and he hangs it up in the foyer's closet. Turning on his heels, he begins walking down the hallway and into the kitchen where he dropped his car keys and cellphone on a section of the kitchen counters.

His eyes narrow upon seeing Noelle's keys on the counter too. Looking around, Hannibal listen to see if he could hear her, but he only heard the boys in the basement continuing their practice in fighting. Once again turning on the heels of his shoes, he made his way upstairs and to the master bedroom.

Hearing a small splash, Hannibal made his way to the connected on master bathroom where he stopped in the doorway to welcome the sight before him. A sight where he was witnessing his own personal goddess taking a bath with headphones in her ears and humming whatever she was listening to underneath her breath.

Now, Hannibal understood the reason why she did not come to greet him.

As if sensing him, Noelle pulled the headphones out and she dropped them on the small side glass table where her cellphone laid. Her right pointer finger hit her iPhone screen to stop the music.

"You look very stress out."

"You must be too for taking a bath so early." Hannibal said in reply as he takes off his suit overcoat and drops it over a chair that was present within their large bathroom.

As he walked over, he went about un-cuffing the buttons at the end of his long button up shirt sleeves and begins to roll them up while keeping his eyes trained on Noelle. Kneeling down on the side of the bathtub, Hannibal dips his right hand in the hot water, brushing away the bubbles to sneak a peek at her body underwater.

A wet hand on his chin and tilting it back away from his viewing of her body caused Hannibal to have a small sly smirk as he stared into his wife's sea foam bluish green eyes. She was giving him a playful glare for trying to be deviant by sneaking a peek at her naked body.

"Why are you so stress, dear?" Noelle asked, letting go of his chin and caressing the side of his face before dropping her right hand back under the water and bubbles.

"My six o'clock appointment never showed up and then the rest of the appointments all seem to have the same topic."

"What's that?" Noelle asked, trying not to show her amusement as she sometimes finds Hannibal getting mad or annoyed funny.

She doesn't know why she found her husband anger or annoyance funny—when it was not directed at her. Maybe it was because she never sees him show such emotions as he was always reserved and holds a calm demeanor. But she could tell when he was getting angry because of his accent becomes deeper.

"Coitus."

Her eyebrows shot up upon hearing this and then relax while biting her tongue as Hannibal lets out a deep exhale from his nose.

"It was only two patients for today, but of course they were patients that like to talk about their social life in very deep details." Hannibal told her as he dipped his hand under the water where he felt the facecloth that Noelle used to wash with.

"What a _pleasurable _topic to _pull out_ today." Noelle innocently grinned at him and she tried not to snicker as he shot her a glare upon her comment.

"Noelle…"

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist the opportunity." Noelle apologized before she started to laugh.

She sunk herself into the tub some more to hide her mouth underwater to hide her laughter. But her eyes shown her laughter making Hannibal to shake his head, but he couldn't help but feel the corner of his lips twitch up. Her playfulness has lighten his stressful, annoyed mood up and for that he was grateful for his wife sense of humor.

The hand holding the facecloth moved over her legs making her to narrow her eyes at him with suspicion on what he was planning to do. He gave her a small grin before leaning forwards to lay his lips against her forehead.

"Why are you stressed today?" Hannibal asked, the facecloth in his hand running up her stomach and then coming up to rub against her right shoulder.

"The essay of students for my introduction class wasn't all that simulating today. It's like they are not putting as much effort as they did at the beginning of the semester to now because there is only a few weeks left. Therefore, they believe that they can sit back and relax. Not in my book they can't." Noelle told him as she sat up in the bathtub.

"I see. It seems both of us are having a stressful day. Did you know that the boys are fighting downstairs?"

"They wanted to practice against one another before they head back to school. Supposedly they only have a couple weeks left…Hannibal they will be graduating this year. I feel old."

"You don't have to remind me." Hannibal replied, dragging the facecloth back down her right shoulder and back underneath the water.

"We should make some tea and relax tonight." Hannibal suggested with raised eyebrows while his hand continued down her stomach and kept descending straight down.

Before long, Hannibal's right hand that has been holding the facecloth was clamped in between Noelle's strong thighs and her sea foam greenish blue eyes were narrow upon him. Hannibal put up an innocent expression to counter her glaring.

"If you are thinking about anything pleasurable with that facecloth, Hannibal, I want you in this tub with me, not fondling me outside of it and I want you, not the facecloth texture." Noelle lowly hissed at him.

"As you wish, milady." Hannibal said, pulling his hand out of the water to begin on stripping out of his suit.

Before he could take off his button up shirt, Noelle grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in with his shirt and boxer still on. Pulling himself up above water, Hannibal went to tell her off about pulling him in, but her lips upon his stopped him from doing so. Instead, Hannibal wrapped his arms around her as they continued to kiss. The thought of his shirt and boxer still on him blown right over his head, forgetting all about it.

Slowly, Hannibal and Noelle find themselves sinking under the water, under the bubbles with their lips still in contact.

…**..**

…**.. Next Day: …..**

…**..**

Late last night, after the boys left, Hannibal and Noelle had sat in the living room with only the fireplace as their light. They had random conversations, but one of them had to do with Hannibal's patient that always cancel on him. The one that did not call Hannibal to cancel the early morning six o'clock appointment. Therefore, Noelle suggested to invite the said patient over.

Now in the kitchen, Hannibal was prepping up dishes for dinner tonight with his patient. Hannibal glanced up from the plates as Noelle has entered the kitchen while smoothing down her simple style black dress that hugged her curves and the ends stopped just under mid-thigh. The V-neck made Hannibal's eyes to drift there where some cleavage showed.

"Hannibal, eyes up here."

A grin was upon his lips and his amber hazel eyes holding a mischievous spark in them.

"So, what should I know about this patient, other than that he doesn't show up to his appointments?" Noelle asked as she walked up beside Hannibal and she watched as he continue to prep up tonight's dinner.

"Mr. Art McZee thinks that everything should revolve around him."

"Oh great." Noelle dryly said.

"He has had two failed marriages and he has sadism dreams that he always talked about making it reality."

"Sadism in what exactly?" Noelle asked, resting her right hand upon the island counter top and her eyebrows were raised.

"Sex."

"Lovely." Noelle replied before her eyes looked to the hallway that led through the dining room when the doorbell echoed throughout their home.

"At least he is not late for dinner." Noelle pointed out while she made her way out of the kitchen.

Hannibal wiped his hands on a kitchen cloth and he moved to the dining room to welcome his patient that will be Noelle and his guest for dinner tonight. As he stood in the divided part of where the kitchen met the dining room, he watched as Noelle was walking towards him with Mr. Art McZee trailing behind her and he was not hiding the fact that he was watching Noelle's hips move.

Feeling the alpha inside him roar and growl within him, Hannibal clenched his teeth together and his jaw flexed. His clasped hands behind his back were clenching one another, trying not to lose control too soon. Hannibal eyes stare at Noelle's face, seeing her with an annoyed expression making him to know that McZee must've said something to her when she had open the door to greet and she felt his eyes upon her behind.

"Dr. Lecter, so nice to see you and thank you for the invite." McZee loudly said, stepping up to Hannibal once Noelle walked on by him to enter the kitchen.

"Hello, Mr. McZee. I am glad that you had accepted the invitation." Hannibal replied, shaking the man's hand with a fake smile.

"Come." Hannibal led him over to the seat that he will be sitting in tonight.

Noelle comes back from out of the kitchen with a bottle of wine and her eyes rested upon Hannibal leading McZee in a seat that will be across from Noelle tonight. Hannibal will be sitting at the head of the table.

While Hannibal went to the kitchen to grab their plates, Noelle was pouring wine in McZee and Hannibal's wine glasses. All the while, McZee eyed her and would give her a wide smile whenever she would glance over at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

She did not trust him one bit.

Once Hannibal returned back and placed the plates down on the three of their placemats, they were all sitting and eating in silence for the first few minutes. Until McZee began talking about his social life to which Noelle really did not want to hear about.

"She was a gorgeous woman, but not on the level of beauty that you are on, Mrs. Lecter."

Noelle tighten her grip around the knife in her left hand, but a quick glance from Hannibal made her to tensely set the knife back down beside the plate and she went about picking up her glass of water to grip tightly instead.

Even though McZee has given Noelle a compliment, it was the way that he would stare at her while saying a comment like that, that would bother her. He kept eyeing her as if she was nude and he was staring at her with hunger lust filled eyes. Noelle wanted to punch him straight in the face.

"This plate is delicious. It makes me want dessert now." McZee complimented Hannibal, but McZee eyes flickered to Noelle upon mentioning about dessert. He gives her a sly wink making Noelle to bite her tongue and hold herself back in her seat as she wanted to lunge across the table.

It appeared that the wink didn't go unnoticed by Hannibal as he narrowed his eyes upon McZee and he felt his hands tightening around the silverware. Hannibal flickered his eyes to Noelle to see her reaction and Hannibal could tell that his wife wanted to destroy McZee with her glaring eyes.

"So, Mr. McZee—"

"Please, darling, McZee or Art. Don't me too old." McZee held up his left hand to stop Noelle from talking while picking up his wine glass with his right hand. He had a wide charming smile across his face that Noelle wanted to punch him in the throat now.

"_McZee_." Noelle growled making Hannibal's eyes to glint with a hint of amusement upon seeing how long will it be until Noelle would snap and take out McZee herself.

"Don't you find your social life a bit too much?"

"I'm having fun and enjoying myself."

"Even if it costed you two marriages?" Noelle blurted out causing Hannibal to pause in slicing another piece off of the 'loin' slice and his eyes looked at Noelle before looking at McZee, seeing the man chuckle as if Noelle was joking.

"Those two wenches didn't know how to satisfy me." McZee told her, shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal about what he just said.

Noelle glanced at Hannibal with slight raised eyebrows making him to give her a small nod. Looking away from Hannibal, Noelle stared at their guest, who was finishing up his dinner with an occasional humming sound of satisfaction. Noelle had glanced at Hannibal because she couldn't believe how bluntly honest he was and he appeared to have no filter on his mouth, or rather, his mind. Whoever were his wives before, she felt bad for dealing with this man.

"How long have you two been married for?" McZee asked while chewing his food and waving his fork in a gesture in between Hannibal and Noelle.

Eyeing his mouth chewing while he talked loudly and waving his fork about, Hannibal takes in a deep inhale before setting his silverware down to pick up his wine glass

"Thirteen years, but we have been together for twenty-one." Hannibal answered.

"What!? That long!? That's longer than my two marriages fused together." McZee exclaimed before snickering at his own comment.

Hannibal just put on a fake amused grin while Noelle just continue to eat, not casting McZee a glance. Her patience were hanging by a very worn down thread. One more nudge to her patience, she was going to snap.

"You must be a very good woman for the doc here."

"Oh, how so?" Noelle asked, finally looking up to fierce eyes.

At the head of the table, Hannibal had a funny feeling that what McZee was going to say was going to make the Lecter couple very angry and annoyed.

"To be married that long, you must be damn good with satisfying doc's here needs in all categories, especially physically as I can tell that you have a fit body." McZee pointed out as he picked his wine glass up again and took a long sip, almost finishing it.

"You make it sound like I'm his servant?" Noelle lowly said, her voice nothing but serious.

"Well, you do make a pretty housewife. If you leave him, I'm available." McZee winked with a chuckle as if he was joking, but to Hannibal and Noelle, they did not find any of what he said through this whole dinner funny.

Taking her hands off the silverware and taking the cloth napkin off her lap, Noelle stood up and reached out to grab the wine bottle that was on the table, closest to her. She moved around the table to pour some into Hannibal's glass. Hannibal eyed her upon seeing her put on a fake smile as she stepped towards McZee with the wine bottle.

"Such a nice woman you are." McZee smugly smirked as he handed Noelle his wine glass when she held her left hand out.

Instead of pouring more red wine into McZee's empty wine glass, Noelle set the wine bottle down and she slammed the wine glass top off, only leaving the stem of the wine glass. With quickly movement, without McZee realizing what was happening, Noelle slammed the stem of the hard glass wine glass into his left eye.

A loud scream echo from him before Noelle pinched a nerve on his neck making him to slouch in his chair. Half of a wine glass through his eye and most likely touching the frontal lobe of his brain, especially as he twitched in his seat. Blood was beginning to pour out from the inflicted wounded area.

Stepping back and away from McZee unconscious form, Noelle lets out a relief sigh before glancing to her left with an innocent look to stare at Hannibal. Hannibal was leaned back in his chair, his newly filled wine glass in his right hand and his eyes staring at the unconscious form of McZee before looking at her.

"You couldn't wait until after dessert?" Hannibal asked.

"Nope." Noelle replied, stepping towards him and bending down to lay her lips on the top of his head.

A sigh escaped from him, but that flicker of dark mirth and lust was in his eyes because of his wife committing such a violent act. For whenever Noelle gets this wild up and takes out someone before he could, Hannibal doesn't get mad. No. instead he has to admit it is a bit of a turn on.

…**..**

…**.. Two Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

Unzipping the plastic suit and letting it fall off her body, Noelle looked at Hannibal placing the plastic wrapped pieces of McZee into the built in freezer that they have within their basement.

Without a speck of blood on her, Noelle looked at Hannibal unzipping the plastic suit from his body and stepping out of it. He slides hers and his to a corner to clean up later before turning his attention onto her.

Noelle was smoothing out her dress when a gasp escaped her as Hannibal appeared behind her and his powerful arms were wrapped around her from behind. His face nuzzling into the side of her neck, laying a few open mouth kisses and nips here and there.

The affection by Hannibal to her was slightly ferocious and animalistic that it excited Noelle very quickly. The feel of his hands gliding up her legs and slowly pulling up her dress to her hips made the hairs on her body to raise in anticipation.

Whirling her around and pushing her up against a pillar, Hannibal placed his forehead against her own and stared her in the eyes before pulling slightly back to lay quick pecks against her lips. Her hands coming up to bury themselves into his hair, ruining its perfection style and she gripped his hair causing a low groan to escape from between his lips to brush against hers.

"Every time you participate with me, it causes my blood to boil with want for you and it reminds me of why I love you so." Hannibal growled against her lips, especially when she takes a nip at the bottom of his lip.

A gasped escaped from her as she felt her feet leave the ground as Hannibal lifted her up against the pillar. Her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands pushed her dress up around her waist.

"Hold on." Hannibal told her as he carefully carried her upstairs, through the wine closet and out into the kitchen.

Her lips brushed against his again and then down his neck making his eyelids to flutter at the pleasure that zing through him. His mind went blank and he once again pushed Noelle up against a solid surface. This time the refrigerator, but soon onto the kitchen counter beside the refrigerator.

Slyly pulling and dropping her lacy underwear onto the floor, Hannibal kept his lips pressed against hers while one of his hands were helping one of her hands to unbuckle his belt, buttons and pull his suit pant down.

All said and done, they were glad that the boys weren't home as both Noelle and Hannibal were very vocal and animalistic when it came to making love in the kitchen.

…**..**

Hours gone by, Hannibal had his arms wrapped around Noelle's nude body that was half lying on top of him. His eyelids halfway shut, but he was watching Noelle trace her right fingertips around his chest pectorals and his bellybutton.

The passion of their lovemaking in the kitchen lasted for almost a good hour before they went upstairs to shower before finding themselves wrapped around each other again in the comfort of their king size bed.

Now, they were just drifting on cloud nine.

Earlier, the raw animalistic passion started thanks to him. For whenever he watched his wife take part in his work, he would be turn on. It was twisted, but he couldn't help the satisfaction and pleasure of someone by his side, participating with him.

"How are you, dear?"

"Fine. And you?"

"I am well." Hannibal replied as he brought up his right hand from her back to play with a few strands of her long brown hair.

"Is anyone going to notice that McZee gone?"

"Most likely not. Maybe only the women that he slept with." Hannibal told her as he paused in playing with her hair to go back to slowly running his hand down her back.

"Hmm." Noelle hummed as she really had no reply to that comment.

"Rest." Hannibal lowly purred making Noelle not to argue with him as she shut her eyes to allow sleep to overcome her.

The exhaustion of tonight, Hannibal could feel coming down onto his body. His right hand still unconsciously rubbed up and down Noelle's back even as he shut his eyes to get some sleep.

And soon enough, the Lecter couple were peacefully sleeping in each other's arms.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**It has been a while, aye?**

**So, here we go. Here's a new chapter with our favorite family. **

**I must say that it took a lot of motivation for me to finish writing this chapter. I had it halfway written then stopped for a while as I sort of got a writer's block. But I manage to finish it after forcing myself to think of something.**

**Leave behind reviews!**

**Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15: A New Prey

**Chapter:** A New Prey

…**..**

…**.. A Week Later: …..**

…**..**

The high octave level of the opera singer's voice echo throughout the halls of the art museum where her performance was being held. Rows of chairs were set up before the thrust stage, where every seat was inhabited by men and women dressed in expensive formal attire.

Towards the back and near the middle aisle sat the Lecter couple. Dressed to perfection and complementing each other so perfectly that most of the individuals at this function couldn't help but take a second glance at them.

Hannibal dressed in a suit and bowtie with his hair parted to the side. As for Noelle, she stood out in a maroon wine red color strapless chiffon dress that had a daring slit going up her right side to show off her right leg. A golden thin type jewels were stitched around the waistline. Dark golden strapped heels upon her feet with matching dark gold bracelets upon her left wrist. Her brunette hair half up and half down.

As the opera singer finished up and flashed a smile to the crowd, Hannibal was the first one to stand up, clapping to show his approval of the opera singer's performance. Noelle slowly stood up too, not as enthusiastic as her husband, but she had a small smile upon her lips as she clapped for the wonderful performance.

Once the standing ovation and audience calmed down, everyone begin to make their way out of the room to head back to the large foyer area of the art gallery where there was servers walking around with trays of small snacks and champagne glasses.

Arms hooked together, Hannibal and Noelle swiftly walked around people. A server with flutes of champagne was walking by and Hannibal smoothly nicked one off the tray without the server even noticing. He looked at Noelle and mouthed to her 'drink,' but she gave him a small smile and a shake of the head.

"Hannibal, Noelle, over here."

They turned their heads in sync to their left where they see familiar faces in a small group. The one calling them was Mrs. Debra Komeda, who was standing beside her husband and a few other faces that Hannibal and Noelle would invite over for small dinner party after events like these.

"Got to keep the image up." Hannibal lowly said as he put on a force smile as Noelle and he walked into that direction that they were being waved over.

"Good evening, everyone." Hannibal said once close enough and Noelle gently greeted everyone too, after her husband.

"Always the stand-out couple in this events, eh Dr. Lecter." Mr. Komeda winked making Hannibal to smirk while Noelle was complimenting Mrs. Komeda on her red cocktail dress.

"I don't really take it in." Hannibal replied before lifting his flute of champagne up to his lips and taking a small sip of the bubbly liquid.

The men in the group with Mr. Komeda chuckle while the women only gave a small twitch of the corner of their lips. Hannibal pulls his flute of glass away from his lips, smirking as he knows that Noelle and he were always gazed upon by others. It usually them and maybe a couple of other couples that are gazed upon and whispered about. Usually Hannibal or Noelle would catch some people looking at them with various emotions. Emotions like envy, awestruck, jealously and sometimes anger. The Lecter couple just dust those emotional eyes of others with a flick of their wrist and walk away without care.

"You know, the last time we got together was at a dinner party that Hannibal and you hosted after a play was almost about four months ago. When are you two planning to do it again? It has been far too long." Mrs. Komeda huffed making Noelle to glance at Hannibal conversing with the men of the group before looking back at the shorter and older woman.

"You would have to ask him. He is the top chef of the house." Noelle gently said with an air of humor causing the women around Mrs. Komeda and her to gently force a giggle out of themselves.

"I will." Mrs. Komeda determinedly said before stepping forwards enough for Hannibal's attention to be drawn away from the men and looked down at Mrs. Komeda with raised eyebrows.

Noelle felt Hannibal unravel their arms from holding one another to wrapping his right arm around her waist and he was still holding his flute of champagne in his left.

"It's been too long since you've probably cooked for us, Hannibal." Mrs. Komeda pointed out, dropping her hands upon her hips with narrowing her dark eyes upon him.

"Come over and I will cook for you." Hannibal calmly replied back and he took a glance at Noelle, who was watching this scene with a hint of amusement.

"I said properly. Means dinner and the show. Have you seen him cook? It's an entire performance." Mrs. Komeda pointed out, glancing at the group that was surrounding this.

"Indeed it is." Noelle lowly purred causing Hannibal to glance down at her again with a smirk and a wink.

Whenever they had the occasionally dinner party, everyone would be awestruck by the food that Hannibal cooks. While Noelle talked everyone up, but she would see Hannibal cook every day—obviously. However, while she would chat the guest up, they wouldn't realize the meat that Hannibal was using. She lure their attention in like a fisherman luring in a fish towards shore to be caught in their grasps.

"He used to throw such exquisite dinner parties. You heard me. Used to." Mrs. Komeda scowl him more than Noelle as Hannibal was always the one to invite people over to their home.

Noelle flashed a grin and looked up at Hannibal, but noticed that his attention had been elsewhere. He was taking long sip of his champagne, but his eyes flicker over the crowd of people before looking back at Mrs. Komeda to show that he has been paying attention to what she was scowling him about.

"And I will again, once inspiration strikes." Hannibal replied.

Eyes flickering over the crowd, Noelle was trying to see what her husband has been looking at. Upon seeing two men dodging people and heading in their direction, Noelle eyes narrowed as she has a funny feeling that Hannibal was staring at them. One of them seems very familiar to her, but she couldn't quite wrap her head around why. They had caught Hannibal's attention, especially as they gotten closer, she felt his arm around her waist to flex.

"I cannot force a feast. A feast must present itself." Hannibal added on as he gave Mrs. Komeda a quick grin before glancing away towards those two men coming into their direction.

"It's a dinner party, not a unicorn." Mrs. Komeda shot at him.

Biting her tongue to not laugh, Hannibal eyed Mrs. Komeda with raised eyebrows at her quick tongue towards him. Though he has to admit that having people wanting a feast at his home and eating his cooking, he simply enjoyed feeding people, well, people without them noticing.

"But the feast is life. You put the life in your belly and you live." Hannibal told her with a smile while Noelle hid her eye roll upon her husband sliding in one of his usual cannibalism comments without anyone realizing it.

Within seconds, those two men that had been coming through the crowd were standing near them making Mrs. Komeda to glance at them upon seeing them standing there, looking at Hannibal and Noelle with anticipation.

"I believe this young man is trying to get your attention." Mrs. Komeda pointed out, looking at the men with judging eyes.

"Hello." Hannibal firmly stated, pulling his right arm away from Noelle's waist to shake the shorter, slightly round man hand first before looking at the other man with calculating eyes.

"Hi. It's so good to see you. This is my friend Tobias." The shorter man introduced as he let go of Hannibal's hand to introduce his friend for the night.

The way that the man made his statement, Noelle eyed Hannibal to see a mixture of emotions flickering in Hannibal eyes. Emotions of annoyance and curiosity. Noelle could tell that this man, the shorter one was someone that Hannibal knew. She still couldn't place her finger on who this man was though.

The other man, a tall African-American male did not speak as he shook hands with Hannibal. Hannibal didn't say anything either, but instead, the two men stared one another down with challenging looks. Noelle felt like she was witnessing two alpha males about to have a throw down.

"Good evening. I don't know if you know already, but this is my wonderful wife, Dr. Noelle Lecter." Hannibal introduced her as he pulled his hand out of Tobias grasp and he rewrapped his right arm around Noelle's waist.

Noelle shook both gentlemen hands, but her eyes narrow upon Tobias as he eyed her up with a smirk. She could feel Hannibal right arm slightly tightening around her waist and hold her closer to his body in a possessive manner. Glancing in the corner of her eyes to look up at Hannibal, she saw the animal side of him lingering, waiting for Tobias to make a wrong move towards her.

"How do you two know each other?" Mrs. Komeda stepped forwards, breaking the tense air that seem to descend upon them.

"There should remain some mystery to my life outside the opera." Hannibal told her, glancing at the shorter man before looking back at Mrs. Komeda, who made a face as she didn't like that answer.

"I'm one of his patients." The shorter man croaked out and his nervous eyes flicker to Hannibal, who slightly tense and then quickly gather his nerves to relax even if there was annoyance floating around his posture.

There was a saying about _'the cat's outta the bag' _once the shorter man had admitted what he was towards Hannibal. Now, Noelle put a name to the face of this shorter man. The man was Franklyn Froideveaux, a patient that has an obsession for her husband and he was always having anxiety attacks over everything. Upon seeing how her husband reacted when Franklyn blurted the truth out, that cat better get back into the bag before Hannibal gets to it.

When it comes to their private life or work life, neither Lecter liked to express their work or private life to others. That's why it was called the 'private life.' In Hannibal's line of work, he was strict when it comes to not discussing or associating with any of his patients outside of his practice, expect Will Graham.

That tense air that hung around the group just became thicker and awkward. Mrs. Komeda made an 'oh' face and she even looked away from Hannibal upon seeing how annoyed he got for a split second.

"Did you enjoy the performance?" Hannibal asked, trying to lighten up the tension. However, his eyes looked directly at Tobias when he asked.

Something was up making Noelle to file it away in her mind to ask Hannibal later why he was staring at Tobias with such curiosity and challenging look.

"I did. I loved it. Every minute." Franklyn immediately replied, bouncing on the heels of his feet.

"His eyes kept wandering. More interested in you than what was happening on stage." Tobias truthfully told Hannibal making Franklyn to fluster up and looked away from Hannibal's sharp eyes.

"Oh this just got even more awkward." Noelle lowly muttered to herself, not able to bite her tongue on that fact.

"Oh, don't say too much. You must leave something for us to discuss next week. Franklyn, good to see you." Hannibal stated, shaking Franklyn hand.

"You too."

"Tobias." Hannibal held out his hand to him.

They stared one another down once again making Noelle to glance down at their hands to see that they weren't shaking their hands in the usual up and down gesture. Instead, they were clenching one another hands with strong holds. The veins in their hands popping out to show the strength behind their holds.

When Tobias and Franklyn left, out of their views, Hannibal turned to the group with a charming smirk.

"Who's hungry?" Hannibal asked, looking around for the table that usually served appetizers.

That got them to chuckle and smile at Hannibal for lightening up the tension that his patient caused amongst them.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hours later, Noelle was laying across the sheets of the bed, watching Hannibal drying himself off from taking a shower. The flex of his muscles throughout his body was always something that Noelle always liked to watch.

There was many sketches of Noelle done by Hannibal and there was many sketches of Hannibal done by Noelle. All sorts of sketches with them pose in some sort of way. There sketches will always capture the definition of their bodies, especially the muscle lines that show when they move their body in certain ways.

Looking over his right shoulder, he saw Noelle resting her chin on her hands as she was laying on her stomach across the width of the bed and perched up on her elbows. Her eyes resting on him with a look of curiosity and a small flicker of desire.

Turning his attention back to his dresser, Hannibal dropped the towel on a chair that was beside his dresser and he open up the top draw to pull out a pair of plaid pajama bottoms. Pulling on the bottoms, Hannibal walked towards the bed while tying the drawstrings.

"You are eyeing me as if I'm food."

"Technically you are."

A chuckle escaped from the depth of his chest as he stood before her. Noelle pushed herself up and dropped back onto her back onto her side of their bed. When he laid down, Noelle turned onto her side to trace her right hand over his chest pectorals. The tips of her fingers ghosted over a small horizontal scar on the right side of his ribcage.

"Tracing your mark again?" Hannibal asked her as he glanced down to where her fingers were caressing before he turned his attention to his nightstand to grab his iPad.

"Yes." Noelle whispered before resting her chin upon his right shoulder while eyeing him toying with his iPad.

The pink length size scar that was on the right side of Hannibal's ribcage was made by her. It had been around one year of dating one another when she found out about him having cannibalistic tendency. It had ended up be a physical fight where Noelle had got the upper hand and sliced a knife into his side. In the end, Noelle didn't leave him bleeding out on the floor of their flat, but patched him back up. It took about another year for her to get used to the idea of joining his dark flawed tendency. Now, the scar was forever a memory that the two will always remember.

"So, tonight at the opera…" She slowly dragged out, glancing at the iPad screen to see that he was on a site where he usually ordered the wine from.

"What about it?"

"Other than the fact that Franklyn royally pissed you off, you went alpha on the Tobias fella." Noelle slowly said while her right hand fingertips skimmed down his stomach to trace around his bellybutton.

Pausing in scrolling through the selection of wines, Hannibal lower the iPad on his lower stomach to turn his head to stare down into her pale greenish blue eyes. The caressing of his stomach stopped as she kept eye contact with him

"There's something odd about that man. He has the eyes of someone who has done a vicious deed, but very well at hiding it. A man with secrets that no one knows about by just looking at him."

"He's dangerous."

"And I believe it won't be the last time that we will be seeing him." Hannibal told her, breaking eye contact to go back to scrolling through the selections of wines.

Noelle turned her head down, shut her eyes and she went back to caressing the warm skin of her husband.

…**..**

…**.. **

…**..**

Swiftly and silently moving through the darkness of the hallways of the house, Noelle didn't need any light to know where everything was placed. She slowly descended down the stairs that led into the kitchen area, her right hand gliding across the top of the wood railing as she walked.

Entering the kitchen, Noelle moved to the fridge where she grabbed the filter container holding water and went to shut the fridge door, but paused upon noticing something. With the fridge light casting outward and lighting up a section behind her, Noelle noticed a movement against the wall behind her, moving out of the light.

Keeping herself perfectly composed, Noelle shut the fridge and she moved to the cabinet that contained the glasses. Pouring herself a half of glass, Noelle moved back to the fridge to put the container back before moving towards the kitchen island to rest her left hand upon the island countertop while bringing the glass of water up to her lips with her right.

Her eyes shut as she blocked out everything to the point that she could hear her heart beating in her ears. Then the sound of someone else's breathing comes to meet her ears. They were trying to stay quiet as much as possible and trying to creep their way out of the kitchen to the dining room.

Having a husband like Hannibal, Noelle definitely was trained to make her sixth sense stronger, but also, her other senses.

Opening her eyes, Noelle set the glass down and took a few steps back causing whoever was moving towards the dining hall to pause.

"Don't run." Noelle whispered.

That caused them to move towards the dining hall, but Noelle was faster. Raising twin boys, Noelle did a lot of chasing around; thus, Noelle caught whoever it was and took their knees out, bringing them to their knees and pulled their arms behind their back.

Feeling that whoever was in her hold was smaller than her, Noelle used her right foot to reach up to flick the light switch near them.

"Who the hell are you?" Noelle growled as she stared at the back of a teenage girl head where she had long straight dark brown hair and she looked at Noelle with cobalt blue eyes that had unshed appearing in her fear filled eyes.

"Noelle, who is that?"

…**..**

…**.. Five Minutes Earlier: …..**

…**..**

Rolling onto his side, Hannibal unconsciously reached out to wrap his arm around his wife's waist to hold her close, but his hand met a cold sheet with only a little heat. Cracking open his eyes, Hannibal pushes himself up with his other arm and stared at the empty spot.

"Noelle?" Hannibal croaked out before clearing it to get the drowsy side out of it.

Seeing no light on in the bathroom, Hannibal pushes the blankets off of him and he stood up from the king size bed. He stood there and listen, where he comes to hear someone moving downstairs and the refrigerator opening then shutting. Grabbing his rob, Hannibal slid it on and began tying it together when he heard a thud.

"Noelle." He whispered, quickly moving out of the master bedroom and out into the hallway.

Swiftly going down the stairs that led into the kitchen, Hannibal saw that the lights were on. He stepped off the stairs and looked to his left towards where the kitchen meets the dining room.

There his eyes come to rest upon Noelle pinning someone's arms against their back as they sat on their knees.

"Noelle, who is that?" Hannibal asked as he walked towards her and come to stand beside her, taking in who she was holding captive in her strong grip.

"Someone that broke into our home. They haven't inform me who they—"

"Abigail? What are you doing here this late and breaking into our home?"

"Abigail? This is Abigail Hobbs?" Noelle asked as she stared at her husband before she looked back to the teenager that was slightly wincing at the hold that Noelle has on her.

Letting her go, Noelle stepped back as Abigail slowly stood up while rubbing her arms, but she kept her head bowed as Hannibal eyes narrowed upon her. Noelle was glancing in between the two, but she could see that Hannibal was annoyed that Abigail has come to their home uninvited, especially by breaking in and at a time slightly past midnight.

The teenager before them stood with a slight frown and she kept her head bowed as she knew that she was in trouble. Her cobalt blue eyes would glance up every so many seconds to see if Hannibal was still scowling her to which he was.

Noelle has heard of this Abigail Hobbs from Hannibal, but she has never saw the teenager in person. Now, upon looking at her, Noelle could tell that Ms. Hobbs was a handful, especially with this stunt.

"Yes, this is Abigail, who should be back at the psychiatric hospital and not here." Hannibal lowly said, the tiredness effecting his attitude.

To say that he wasn't annoyed was an understatement. He was highly annoyed which was turning into anger. It appeared that Abigail could sense it as she took a step away from them while crossing her arms over her chest, hugging herself. But she wasn't the only one to sense his emotions, Noelle had stepped to him and rested her right hand upon his left forearm.

"What are we to do then?"

"I am going to bring her back where she can sneak back in." Hannibal answered as he turn to go up the stairs, but Abigail stepped forwards causing Hannibal to pause.

"Why can't I just stay here for the night?"

"Why are you here in the first place?" Noelle bluntly asked as she felt the tiredness coming down on her body again, especially with the adrenaline dying down.

"Yes, I am wondering the same thing actually." Hannibal agreed with Noelle as he faced Abigail once again.

"I wanted to get away from there. I don't like staying there." Abigail told them.

"Abigail, we went through with this of why you have to stay there. I can't take you in, neither can Will. You are a part of a case that is still open and one that Jack is still suspicious about wanting the truth from you about your father. That is why you have to go back. If Jack or anyone knows that you are here, I could get in trouble. I do not need any sort of problems around here that could affect not only my life, but my family's lives. Understand?" Hannibal explained making Abigail to stare at him for a few seconds, her eyes flickering to Noelle, but she bowed her head and gave a slight nod.

"Good. Now, I'm going to change. Be ready." Hannibal said, turning to go up the stairs, but Noelle went ahead of him.

Once in their bedroom, Noelle sat on the edge of their bed while watching Hannibal pull on a pair of jeans—one of the few he owns—and a red sweater pull over. Picking up a pair of shoes, Hannibal sat on the edge of the bed to tie them while Noelle continued to watch.

"She's quite the handful."

"That's an understatement." Hannibal mumbled as he finished tying one shoe laces before going on the next.

"But I also noticed something else about her."

"What's that?" Hannibal asked, glancing at her before quickly looping the laces together to create a perfect bow.

"If she has come here, she puts a lot of trust in you, Hannibal. In the long run, that might benefit you against Jack." Noelle pointed out as she crawled across the bed to slide herself back underneath the sheets.

Knowing all about Hannibal's work and about Will's concern over Abigail, Noelle knows that her husband was up to no good. She knows how Hannibal functions; thus, she knows that he was mostly likely going to twist and bend Will to sneak help from Hannibal. Working and helping Will, Noelle sat back and watched how her husband was playing Will and Jack as if they were his puppets and he was the puppeteer controlling the strings.

"Indeed." Hannibal said after a few moments in silence, processing the words that Noelle said.

"Go on then. Hopefully this doesn't become a routine." Noelle told him as she pulled the blankets up around her and eyed him as he mumbled something underneath his breath about losing sleep before moving to her side of the bed.

He bent down to peck her lips before leaving the bedroom.

Noelle cuddle up in the bed, listening as the front door shut and then the familiar purring engine of a vehicle.

"Wait." Noelle whispered, shooting out of bed and rushing over to the window to see that Hannibal was pulling out of the driveway in her car.

"Of course, he had to take my car. I just put gas in it too." Noelle mumbled, shaking her head before moving back to the bed that as calling her name to come sleep in it.

"I'll just take his car tomorrow." Noelle mumbled with a smirk before sliding back into bed.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**It sort of been a while, but here's a new chapter. **

**Thank you for reading this story thus far. I appreciated all the reviews that those of you left behind.**

**Leave behind Reviews!**

**Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16: Reflection

**Chapter:** Reflection

…**..**

…**.. A Couple Days Later: …..**

…**..**

Since the opera event and Mrs. Komeda complaining about Hannibal and Noelle haven't hosted a dinner party in a while, Hannibal has mentioned about hosting a party in a few days.

Therefore, Noelle just sat back and notice her husband going in and out of the kitchen, going to the recipe box to choose which plate would seem presentable and pleasant for the upcoming dinner party.

Around close to nine at night, Noelle was wondering where he was at the moment.

…**..**

…**.. Elsewhere: …..**

…**..**

There was panic completely in the IT Consultant Christopher Word as he ran through his home, trying to get to the back door that led out to the backyard that was woods, but the shed was back there. In the shed, he had a dirt bike where he was planning to escape on.

Holding on their left side where a gash was from a sharp knife, Christopher fidgety unlocked then open the back door.

It had started out as a normal night, doing the routines of getting ready for bed, but the doorbell ranged and he went to answer it. It had been an old customer that he had before, but instead of asking a question or asking to use the phone, he was shoved into his home and sliced without any words exchanged.

Now, running for his life, Christopher limped quickly across his backyard towards the shed. On high adrenaline, the gash in his side became unknown as he punched in the codes on the door to open up the shed. Once inside, he moved towards his dirt bike, but pause upon seeing something that made him cry out in disbelief.

A puddle was leaking underneath his dirt bike to show that one of the bolts to the engine has been loosen up. Leaving the shed, he made way towards the woods behind the shed where he knows that one of his neighbors lived close to a mile from him.

As Christopher made move towards the woods, a force to the back of his legs knocked him to the ground. He slammed onto his front and he turn over, pulling himself onto his hands and began to slowly crab walk back with wide eyes filled with fear.

Upon seeing a figure standing over him, Christopher realized it wasn't the man from the front door. This was a younger man in his early twenties, who had resemblance to the older man at the front door earlier.

"Why—why are you doing this?"

There was no response.

Hearing the familiar sound of leaves and twigs snapping underneath a pair of shoes, Christopher saw the guy from earlier walking towards them. Now, as the two men stood before him, one young and one older, Christopher could definitely see that the two have to be related. What freaked Christopher was that both were wearing this plastic suit over their clothes, but it was the knife in the older man's hand that really got Christopher to begin crab walking away from them.

"Tristan."

Tristan glanced at his father before looking away and stepping forwards to step on Christopher bared feet, holding him in place.

Earlier, Hannibal had informed Tristan and Leonardo if they wanted to help him. Leonardo couldn't as he was finishing up a final project of his, but Tristan was available. Tristan was more like his father while Leonardo was more like their mother.

Hannibal walked around Tristan pinning down Christopher feet and he kneeled down beside the fallen man. He sliced the buttons off the top of Christopher pajama top and pulled it open to show his bared chest.

"What are you doing? Please, please, don't do this." Christopher kept saying until Hannibal pulled out a syringe and stuck it into the side of his neck, injecting clear liquid into his system.

Soon, Christopher open his mouth to beg some more, but found that he couldn't hear himself. His voice was gone and for that, he realized that the injection contained some sort of chemical that render him speechless.

Now with quietness, Hannibal pressed a newly sharpen scalpel against Christopher sternum causing the man to struggle underneath. Hannibal sighed and stood up then glanced at Tristan.

The two gather Christopher in their arms and dragged him back towards the house where they could use objects in their surroundings to pin Christopher down while they got to work.

Tristan stood back as he watched his father work before he opened up the black cooler and pulled out plastic baggie that was usually used to seal any sort of food that would be frozen after. In this case, it was going to be both kidney's from Christopher body.

After that, Tristan helped Hannibal move the body as if Christopher was sitting against the couch in his living room with a glass of wine and staring at the empty fireplace. A book was placed beside him to which Hannibal stepped away while Tristan eyed the book.

It was a book containing quotes and Hannibal had flipped it open to a page that Tristan bent down to read.

"When anger rises, think of the consequences. Confucius." Tristan read before standing back up and moved to follow his father, who was leaving the scene behind.

"Mr. Word I had come to find out was temperamental. He became very rude and angry in person when he had come over the house to fix the wireless network to the point that your mother left the office to go find something else to do. Therefore, the quote by Confucius seem reasonable to express the past situation. Don't you agree?" Hannibal said as he began to make sure that everything was perfectly in order, no traces left behind before he locked the house back up and they began their walk back to the car that was hidden on the side of the road.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Tristan agreed as he handed Hannibal over the black bag that contained the kidneys that were sealed in a baggie and on ice to stay fresh.

Hannibal nodded at him, glancing at his eldest son before looking forwards and pulling out his Bentley car keys to hit the unlock button on them. Once in the car, the ride was silent until they started getting closer to home.

"Do you wish to say something Tristan before we arrive home? I can hear your brain turning with thoughts as we sit in silence." Hannibal broke the silence, glancing at Tristan before looking back to the road.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Do not lie, Tristan, especially to me and mostly definitely not your mother." Hannibal said as he turned the Bentley steering wheel to the left where they pulled onto the street where their home was located on.

"Am I like you?"

The question made Hannibal's eyebrows to raise and his hands to slide down on the steering wheel before sliding back up as he pulled the Bentley into the driveway of their home. Putting it into park and shutting off the engine, Hannibal unbuckle himself before turning his attention towards Tristan, who was staring straight out the windshield before his eyes come to contact with Hannibal's eyes.

The pale sea foam greenish blue eyes that Tristan took after Noelle was so alike that there was no doubt that he was her son. Those eyes holding nothing but calmness that reminded Hannibal so much of Noelle's own eyes that portray nothing but calmness too.

However, such a question by Tristan, it wasn't just that simple. The question not only asked Hannibal to tell the truth of what he saw in his eldest son, but who and what he's becoming.

"You are more like me in your actions and presentation than your mother or Leonardo. You two are a fusion of your mother and me yet at the same time have your own morals that you believe in. You are your own self, Tristan, but you do have tendency that match up to me more than your mother."

Tristan eyes seem to slightly move back and forth, searching Hannibal eyes before looking away and nodding his head. He accepted the answer.

"I understand. But know this, dad."

Hannibal was about to get out of the car, but paused as Tristan wasn't done talking. He looked back at Tristan with curiosity. Tristan was staring straight at him with a firm expression.

"I am your son, I am your flesh and blood, and I may be leaning towards your views more than mom or Leonardo. But know that if I do not agree with something when I am with you like today, accept it. For I wish no conflicts happen between us." Tristan explained before unbuckling his seatbelt and getting straight out of the car, once Hannibal nodded and said a low 'understood.'

Hannibal got out of the Bentley, but stared after Tristan walking to the house and going inside, leaving Hannibal to take in what Tristan informed him. A small smirk came onto Hannibal's lips as he knew that Tristan was about ninety-nine percent like him, but Hannibal will not inform the young adult that. Instead, Hannibal accepted Tristan's words as Tristan was old enough to make his own decision.

Grabbing the bag out of the backseat, Hannibal locked up the Bentley before making his way into the house too.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The time that Hannibal entered the master bedroom, Noelle was on her tablet and flicking through whatever was on the screen.

"I had put the information of the catering place that you usually used on the kitchen countertop downstairs near the phone for you to talk over with. I had called them early about making reservation for their time, but they wish to talk to you some more about what you want done for the dinner party." Noelle informed him without looking up from the screen of her tablet.

Hannibal nodded while he was undressing.

Not hearing him verbally reply to her, Noelle looked up from the tablet and she set it down on her lap. Her head tilting slightly to the side as she noted that Hannibal was quiet, too quiet for her comfort.

"What's wrong? Did tonight not go well?

"Everything was fine."

"Then what's the matter? I can tell that something is poking at your mind, Hannibal." Noelle pointed out as she kept her eyes solely focus on him.

"Tristan."

"Did something happen with him?" Noelle instantly sat up straight against the headboard and her eyes sharpen. Her protective mother mode coming right on.

"Nothing went wrong. Everything was perfect. Just he asked me if he was becoming like me."

"Oh? What did you tell him?"

"Mostly the truth. How he is more like me than you. Yet has his own moral and codes to follow. What he believes is right for him. However, Tristan than informed me that even though we are related, if he doesn't like something, accept his decisions so there will be no conflict afterwards." Hannibal told her as he slowly walked over to the bed and sat himself down on the edge on Noelle's side.

Hearing this, Noelle perfectly thin dark eyebrows rose before a small grin comes onto her lips. Hannibal was smirking too as he could see that Noelle was thinking how strong and well Tristan is and how he could handle himself.

"It seems like Tristan is an alpha."

"Indeed."

"He's like you more than he thinks."

"I know." Hannibal replied, laying his head upon her stomach after she moved the tablet off of her legs to run her right hand through his hair.

"Leo is more like me yet there are times when I see his eyes get that maroon color in them when his emotions go into overdrive." Noelle pointed out as she kept running her right hand gently through Hannibal hair.

While her fingers gently dragged through his hair and the fingertips gently running in a soothing manner on his scalp, he kept his eyes close. Just listening to Noelle comment about the twins and how much they were realizing the twin's actions.

"So, do I get to know the final date for this dinner party?" Noelle asked, getting off the topic of their boys and making a conversation that was lighter than what they were discussing.

"In a few days. I have finish getting the final main ingredient for the recipe. Now, I just have to prep everything and we will be on. Therefore, in a few days." Hannibal told her.

"Good because Mrs. Komeda is annoying the hell out of me with all her emails and phone calls. I swear I'm about to change my email and our phone number." Noelle told him causing Hannibal to chuckle and sat up from resting his head on her.

"Well now you can tell her." Hannibal said as he stood up from the bed and began to move towards the connected on bathroom to wash up before bed.

"I will. I'm going to right now through email." Noelle said, picking up the tablet and waving it towards him.

Hannibal only smirked before disappearing into the connected on bathroom. While Noelle went onto her email to immediately send Mrs. Komeda a message about the dinner party and at the same time, hoping that the older woman will stop asking about it before Noelle goes and finds her.

"Sent. Done. Please do not reply to me." Noelle set her tablet on her nightstand and she sunk into the bed with a sigh.

Her eyes were shut and she listen to the shower running in the bathroom. This relaxing blanket coming over her. But, the tablet gave a small buzz, singling a new email causing Noelle's eyes to snap open and a low growl escaped from between her lips.

When Hannibal had come out of the bathroom, he tried not to show his amusement when he saw Noelle on her cellphone, telling Mrs. Komeda in the politest manner possible to stop asking and just accept the information that she got.

Once Noelle had hung up, Noelle turned her attention to Hannibal, who was walking to the bed in his pajamas. The amused expression was clear across his face.

"Not a word."

Hannibal only made a zipper motion over his lips as he slid into the bed and glanced at her before looking away to grab his iPad. When he looked at Noelle in the corner of his eyes, she was on her stomach and burying herself in the blankets and her pillow.

"You know how she is dear."

"And I'm beginning to give her credit for giving me the patience to deal with her and others. I already had a good sense of having patience, but with her, I think it just triple."

That earned a low chuckle from Hannibal that caused Noelle to drop her head against his chest as she made her way to press against his body. Hannibal wrapped his left arm around her body and held her close while he did his usual routine of reading crime blogs that were local around the area.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**It has been a while since I last posted for this story. But anyways, here's a chapter and I hope that you are enjoying this story. **

**This chapter somewhat focused on the eldest twin, Tristan and how he's more like Hannibal than he thinks. That's why the chapter is called Reflection because in a mental image, Hannibal and Tristan standing across from one another, they would be consider each other's reflection. There will most likely be a chapter of focusing on the youngest twin, Leonardo, but Tristan being more like Hannibal, he might be mention more than his other half. **

**Also, I have been going through the old chapters and fixing them up—I just have to repost them. So, if you reread this story, you might see changes here and there. That's just me going through and cleaning things up.**

**Please leave reviews behind.**

**Thank You!**


	17. Chapter 17: Dinner Party

**Chapter:** Dinner Party

…**..**

…**.. A Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

Waving of the hand, pointing of the pointer finger and command of placement was all Noelle was doing as she was helping caters on how to decorate the dining room table for tonight's dinner party. All the while, Hannibal was in the kitchen, preparing the final touches of the food before he started on designing the plates.

A few guests have arrived early and Noelle immediately came into the living room with a plate of appetizers and got their wine glasses refilled. She would do that occasionally as the twins were home for the dinner party and they were keeping the guest entertained with their charming personality similar to that of their father and her.

As Noelle swept into the kitchen, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and tugged them against the owner's side. Warm breath caressed the shell of her left ear.

"My dear, slow down before you will not make it to the final course, but instead, you'll be sleeping." Hannibal lowly whispered into her ear.

Letting out a deep exhale from her mouth, Noelle turned her head and Hannibal pulled his mouth away from her ear to stare her in the eyes. Slowly, Hannibal felt her body relaxing in his hold from a stiff state of running around and trying to make sure that everything was going perfectly.

"I just want everything to be nice, Hannibal."

"So do I, but I wish not to be picking my exhausted wife off the floor by the time dinner starts." Hannibal said with an air of jokiness in his tone.

"I will try to be less hectic." Noelle softly told him to which Hannibal nodded, placing his lips down against her forehead.

Pulling away from him, Noelle quickly walked off and out of the kitchen. Hannibal shook his head and resumed his preparation for tonight's dinner party.

…**..**

Noelle moved down the hallway to the foyer where she heard the repeatedly knocking on the front door instead of whoever was on the other side to ring the doorbell.

Opening the front door, Noelle controlled herself from showing any sort of surprise at who it was. She quickly masked it up with a bright smile to appear onto her lips.

"Will, what a pleasant surprise. Are you here for the dinner party?" Noelle asked as she stepped aside to allow Will in for her to shut the front door behind him.

"Ah, no, no, I'm not staying for this tonight. Just came by to give Dr. Lecter and you a gift for not being able to be here tonight. Is Dr. Lecter around?" Will asked as he held the bottle of wine in a cradle position as if he held a newborn baby in his arms.

"Yes, follow me. You can present the wine to him. He'll enjoy the thoughtful gift." Noelle informed Will as he shifted the bottle in his arms as he followed her down the hallway.

Ignoring the guest that were already present staring at Will with curious eyes, Noelle swiftly moved to the kitchen where caters were bustling around the kitchen and trying to design all the dishes in a beautiful arrangement.

"Busy." Will lowly pointed out and Noelle glance at him with a gentle smile.

"Yes. When it comes to presentation of dinner, I leave it to Hannibal to be the head chef. Events like these are all his doing." Noelle sent Will a wink causing Will to give her a small grin with amusement in his eyes.

Stopping before the butcher block island, Noelle stared at Hannibal's back as he was at the processor, pulsing some sort of red substance inside it. When he stopped and turned around after taking the container off the processor, he paused in his step for a half of second when he saw Noelle standing there with Will. Resuming, Hannibal moved to the butcher block with the container.

"I will leave you two gentlemen alone." Noelle nod her head and she turned on her heels.

"Good to see you, Will. There has to be a day where you have to stay." Noelle softly told him as she placed a gentle hand on his forearm before she pulled away and made way out of the kitchen.

Hannibal eyed his wife walking out of the kitchen with dominant steps, but a sensual sway to her hips that kept his eyes staring. Flickering his eyes away from his wife, Hannibal looked at Will with a charming grin.

…**..**

…**.. A Couple Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

Once all food was done, arranged on large serving platters and placed on the long dining room table, the guests were all sitting at their seats. There were a few caters on standby to fill up people's glasses if they were to go empty.

Changing out of his clothes that he had been cooking in, Hannibal changed into a black and white suit and tie. He led Noelle into the dining room with his hand pressed against her lower back.

Immediately, the guest began to clap for Hannibal's accomplishments of pulling off this dinner party with the help of Noelle keeping the guest situated and keeping eyes on the caters, being the perfect hostess to them.

Hannibal was to sit at the head of the table, but at the moment, he stood behind his chair. He reached over to pull out the chair that was on his left for Noelle.

Guest continue to clap with wide smiles aimed toward Hannibal and Noelle. Noelle simply put on a smile onto her lips and tried not to make a discomfort face as the clapping was starting to go to her head. It appear that Hannibal was in the same boat as his hands resting on the back of his chair were gently tapping against the back of it. The patience he had was great, but he wished for the dinner to start.

Hannibal raised a hand in the air to signal for everyone to calm down.

The clapping slowly faded away and Hannibal slowly lower his hand back down, but held up his pointer finger as he began to speak.

"Before we begin, you must all be warned. Nothing here is vegetarian. Bon appetite." Hannibal announced with a grin, reaching down to the table and picking up his wine glass.

Noelle hands rested on her lap as she watched the guest immediately start filling up their plates. Turning her attention away from the guest that had no clue what they were truly eating, Noelle eyes flicker to stare at her husband.

A satisfying look was cleared across his face as his eyes were shut as he took a long sip of his wine. When he pulled the glass away, he savor the taste that it brought to him. Reopening his eyes, his eyes came in contact with Noelle staring at him with the slightest twitch of the corner of her lips going up.

Hannibal sat himself down and he held out his left hand where Noelle slowly placed her right hand into his. There Hannibal closed his hand around hers and lifted their hands up to lay a kiss on the back of her hand while he maintained eye contact with her.

"Congratulations on a successful dinner." Noelle lowly purred to him.

It appear as if no one paid attention to the Lecter couple since everyone were too busy eating and chatting back and forth with each other about how delicious the food was.

"Thank you, my dear. I couldn't have done it without you." Hannibal replied, laying his lips against the back of her hand again and then pulled away.

"Shall we?" Hannibal nodded to the table to which Noelle simply gave him a nod and from there they have begun to fill up their own plates with food.

…**..**

…**.. Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

Not one to keep things lying around, Hannibal was scrubbing the dishes from earlier dinner party. To the side of him was Noelle in a pair of lounge pants and a tank top. She had washed up after the dinner party and then came downstairs to help Hannibal to clean everything up.

"You can go to bed, dear." Hannibal said as he saw how Noelle was drying a plate in a slow manner and her eyes were halfway open.

"No. I wish to help you." Noelle replied as she sat the dry plate onto a rack with other ones and held her left hand out where Hannibal set another plate in it.

"If you say so. But if you start to sway, I'm bringing you upstairs myself." Hannibal told her and Noelle glanced at him with a smirk, nodding her head in understanding.

"Of course. I shall do the same for you, but I don't know about carrying you though." Noelle said causing Hannibal to chuckle.

"Good. How about we finish these glasses and we'll do utensils tomorrow? Deal?" Hannibal suggested.

Noelle shut her eyes for a few seconds, feeling herself becoming tire by the second, but she reopen her eyes to nod at him for his suggestion. It was one that she instantly agreed as she felt like she was going to fall asleep at any second.

"We only have a few more." Hannibal told her as he glanced at her to see that she will most likely sleep anywhere at this moment because she looked exhausted as she stood beside him.

"Sounds good." Noelle said, letting out a yawn and tried to cover it up with her hands, but Hannibal saw it. She mumbled a soft apology and went back to drying up the wine glasses now.

Close to finishing up drying the glasses, Hannibal felt that he might need to carry his wife upstairs as she was about to go asleep standing up. He stepped closer to her and he bent down to press his lips on top of her head causing her to drop her head onto his left shoulder with a soft sigh escaping from between her light pink lips.

When they finish up, Hannibal decided that he will put the rest of the glassware away in the morning. For now, he shut off the lights in the kitchen and like the gentleman that he was, he scooped his wife up into his arms.

"Hannibal." Noelle lowly said his name and found that she was too tire to argue with him to put her down.

Getting upstairs inside their bedroom, Hannibal gently placed Noelle onto their bed and tried to keep herself upright, but when he turned to go to the dresser to get himself some pajamas, Noelle fell backward onto the bed and onto her back.

Noelle tried to push herself back up, but the upper part of her body felt as if she had weights pressing down onto her upper half. Therefore, she fell back again onto the bed with a groan.

Unconsciously, Noelle used the last bit of energy to drag herself underneath the blankets. When her head hit the pillow, she was almost passed out, but not quite as she manage to wait for Hannibal to get to bed.

When Hannibal laid down, Noelle cracked open her eyes to see him laid on his back and running his hands through his hair. A tire sigh escaped from him as he dragged his hands over his face and then used his left hand to push himself up and onto his side to face Noelle.

"That went well tonight."

"Indeed." Hannibal agreed as he stared at Noelle through half-lidded eyes and saw that she had her eyes shut, but she was still managing to talk to him.

"Many requested for another dinner party, but when there is warmer weather."

"An outside dinner? That would be interesting yet manageable." Hannibal replied as he shut his eyes now as he felt as if someone was tugging his eyelids down.

"Hmm, that would be fun." Noelle mumbled, nuzzling her face into the pillow and then going still as she finally succumb to sleep.

Hannibal wasn't that far behind as he reached out with his right hand to brush some of Noelle's hair out of her face. He dropped his hand in between them.

"Yes, it would be." Hannibal softly replied with a smirk at the thought of preparing that sort of dinner before he too fell asleep.

…**..**

…**.. Next Morning: …..**

…**..**

"Stop it."

A feral smirk gleamed up at her.

When there was a nip at her inner thigh, Noelle smacked the shoulder of her teasing husband. A few chuckles escaped from him while he slid back up her body to press his lips against her lips.

"Why do you always like getting me winded up in the morning?" Noelle asked once he pulled his lips away.

"It wakes you up, no? Become highly sensitive and alert afterwards." Hannibal innocently pointed out.

"You do have a point, my good sir." Noelle replied as it was true about being a bit more energized after a morning tumble in the sheets.

Pressing his lips against hers again, Hannibal pulled away and slid out of the bed. He made his way to the bathroom to refresh himself while Noelle stretched out in bed and sat up, letting the blankets fall away from her body.

Noelle soon went into the bathroom where Hannibal was shutting off the bathtub. He slowly got in, adjusting to the hot water and let out a relief sigh as he leaned back in the tub. When his eyes open up, he held out his right hand for her to join him.

Moving to the side of the bathtub, Noelle laid her left hand in his and felt his fingers caress her engagement and wedding rings then his hand wrapped around her own. Stepping into the tub, Noelle let out a low hiss at the hotness of the tub and she slowly lower herself in. She sat in between Hannibal's legs and she leaned back, her back pressed up against his chest.

With her eyes closed and relaxing against her husband, Noelle felt him press his lips against the side of her head and then felt him lean back against the tub wall. His arms rested on the edge of the bathtub.

Whenever they shared a nice hot bath, they enjoyed each other's company by simply relaxing with one another. Though at times, taking a bath with each other also led them to release stress to gain relief and also talk about their days or thoughts that were on their minds.

"Before dinner yesterday, what did Will talk to you about?" Noelle asked.

"Nothing much. Just about doing more homework on the Ripper case. But also, he pointed out my medical background." Hannibal answered, his right arm sliding off the edge of the tub to sink into the water and run down her right arm.

"Yes. You did save some the other night with Will and Jack, didn't you?"

"Yes. Will was curious why I had stop being a surgeon and became a psychiatrist. That is all." Hannibal hand stop caressing her arm and just rested on top of her own right hand.

"I see. Nothing suspicious in his voice?" Noelle asked next, curious to know.

No matter what, Hannibal and Noelle watched each other's backs very closely. For Noelle to ask such questions, she was simply keeping a lookout for her husband. Hannibal usually did the same for her.

"At the time, no. Though I will be extra cautious around him. Take some steps back before I take steps forwards so he doesn't suspect anything." Hannibal told her.

"I know you will. You are usually ten steps ahead of everyone anyways, Hannibal. That's why I don't play chess with you that much. You plan moves on the board way ahead than anyone would think of." Noelle open her eyes saying with a dry sense of humor.

The rumble against her back and then the low chuckling escaped from Hannibal.

"So that's the reason." He chuckle into her ear as his arms came to loosely wrap around her lower stomach.

"Yes, and I hate losing all the time. We should try checkers."

Hannibal kept chuckling and Noelle found his laughter contagious as she began to laugh too. He pressed his lips against the side of her head and then his mouth drop down to her ear, giving the lobe a gentle nip.

"We could. But you do know that I hate losing too, my dear."

"Oh that I do know." Noelle turned her upper body slightly to the side to stare at him with raised eyebrows as he stared back with a smirk before he leaned in to press his lips against her own.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here was another chapter. **

**Enjoy. Review.**

**Thank You!**


	18. Chapter 18: Figuring Out a Plan

**Chapter:** Figuring Out a Plan

…**..**

…**.. Two Weeks Later: …..**

…**..**

It had been two weeks after the successful dinner party. It took a week for bodies to appear as a new killer was on the loose.

With a new case, Will was around more and he always seek out Hannibal to talk about the crime scenes as he found Hannibal very intellectual with wisdom when it came to helping solving a case. With that happening, it took time away from Hannibal on being home. It caused Noelle to mostly see Hannibal during late at night when he came to bed.

Coming out of the shower, Noelle held the towel around her as she exited out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where Hannibal sat on the bench at the end of their bed, unlacing his shoes.

"You're home early." Noelle emotionlessly said, glancing away from him.

"Did you expected me to be later?" Hannibal asked, glancing down at his watch to see it was nine at night before he looked over to her to see she wasn't paying him any mind as if she was ignoring him.

"Yes." Noelle replied as she moved to her dresser, dropping the towel from her body so it pooled around her feet.

There was no doubt in Hannibal's mind that Noelle been a bit upset about him not being around as much as he should. Though Noelle was a strong woman and at times she would not express her feelings to him for she believed that was what he wanted of her. That wasn't true. Deep down, Hannibal hated trying to figure out what Noelle was feeling. For Noelle was good at hiding her emotions when she needed to.

In the past, there had been moments were this had happen and they would only see each other for an hour before they went to bed. It wasn't a pleasant feeling after a couple of weeks, especially not having any sort of affection from each other. Hannibal did not want to face that again as he was possessive and obsessive over his wife. He couldn't picture her out of his world. It was a thought that he did not ever wanted to think about.

He knew that she knew that he was working. That he was helping Will out. Yet, he could understand her need for his affection toward her.

Unbuttoning the cuff links of his shirt, he slowly stood up while keeping his darkening eyes on his wife as she began to slide a lacy underwear up her light tan legs in a slow manner. It was clear that she was doing that on purpose as she knew that it affected him.

Therefore, he moved with silent steps.

Noelle shut her eyes as she felt strong solid arms slide around her stomach. A small amount of air escaped her unexpectedly as she was tugged up against his chest. His mouth dragging up the side of her neck causing goosebumps to rise on her body at his warm breath caressing her skin.

"You are mad."

"How did you guess?" Noelle eyes open back up, glaring at him in the small round mirror that sat on top of her dresser.

He stared back, seeing her greenish blue eyes darkening as she glared at him.

"You don't look me in the eyes when you answered me. Yet you are doing it now and your eyes darken to the color of a stormy ocean." Hannibal disconnected their eye connection to run his lips down her neck and onto her shoulder.

There was no answer from her causing him to take a nip at her shoulder.

"I know that I haven't been around as much."

"Yep."

"Let me make it up to you."

"Is this how it will be every time that this happens?"

"No." Hannibal lifted his head off her shoulder to stare into the mirror to make eye contact with her again.

"It better not. Not like this." Noelle told him, her eyes halfway open as she felt his hands trailing up her bare torso as she only had underwear on.

The comment that Noelle stated made Hannibal to nod. For not letting their jobs or goals pull each other away from each other. Instead, the only reason for such separation for so long without each other touches or contact was if one another had been arrested or worst. Other than that, they were to talk to one another if they were to be not around one another for a while. But for these two past weeks, Hannibal never gave her an explanation, only said it was Will with a new case. That wasn't enough for Noelle to take in.

Now, Hannibal was going to shower her with affection to make it up. There was no way that he wanted to be on his wife's bad side. The same for Noelle. She never wanted to be on Hannibal's bad side.

"Let me take care of you." Hannibal whisper into her ear, sliding his hands down her sides to her hips to catch the sides of her lacy underwear with his thumbs.

Tilting her head back, Noelle rested her head on his right shoulder and shut her eyes as she felt him lead her backwards until she felt him move away from her to stand before her. Her eyes open back up to stare into his eyes as he stared down at her.

No exchange of words from each other.

A small push on her chest and Noelle found herself on her back with Hannibal automatically hovering over her, his knees pressed into the mattress on either side of her hips. His hands resting on either side of her head.

"Let me take care of you." Hannibal whispered to her again as he bent his head down to run his lips up her throat until his lips brushed against her cheeks.

Reaching up, Noelle grabbed hold of his cheeks making him to stare down at her. Their noses brushing against each other.

"Don't do this again, Hannibal. Next time I will not be too merciful." Noelle told him.

Hannibal nodded for he knew that she was speaking the truth. She would not show mercy on him. That was what he loved about her. She didn't back down and she had an attitude of not taking any sort of shit from anyone. If she did, then she was acting and trying to manipulate someone.

"I understand." He whispered as he moved his head out of her hands to press his lips against her own.

…**..**

…**.. Next Morning: …..**

…**..**

Blankets wrapped around the two bodies, two bare bodies tangle with each other as they laid back in bed that had hints of sunrays from the bedroom windows spreading across the navy blue comforter sheets.

Laying against Hannibal's chest, Noelle left hand rested against his stomach and her fingertips were tracing around his bellybutton. Her head rested on his left shoulder and his left arm loosely wrapped around her back, his left hand resting on her left hip. Noelle's left leg trapped in between his own.

Lazily lying in bed, they were having conversations about what had been going on in their past days or what they have plan. Sometimes it was random conversations about random topics. It was similar to when they take baths together, they have their conversations.

"Tell me, what's this new case that Will is working on?"

"A man with his throat cut open to show off his vocals and he had a cello neck down his mouth. He sat in a chair on a stage at an orchestra building and facing the audience."

"Was the man played? His vocals?" Noelle asked.

The mental image that appeared in her head as Hannibal gave her such a description made her think that someone was making a human cello.

"That's what assumed. Came to the conclusion that they are serenading to someone." Hannibal slowly said, staring straight forward at the fireplace that was at the end of their bed.

The fireplace was on as it was an automatic gas one that turned on at certain outside temperature.

The tone of Hannibal caught Noelle's attention and the way he was now glaring at the fireplace at the end of their bed. She stared up at him until he turned his eyes to stare down at her with a blank expression.

"Why do I feel like you know who this killer is?"

"You do too." Hannibal replied as he looked away.

"I do?" Noelle eyebrows rose.

"I believe that Tobias is the one that is serenading."

"To you or Will?"

"Maybe both, but I believe it's aimed toward me." Hannibal told her, his left hand fingertips now drawing softly on her left hip.

"What are you going to do about it? There must be a reason behind him doing that." Noelle pointed out as her fingertips paused in tracing around his bellybutton for a few seconds to glance up at him again and then looked back down to his stomach at her hand beginning to trace around his bellybutton again.

"I believe that inviting him over to find out might be the plan." Hannibal answered.

"Hmm that will be interesting." Noelle replied as she dragged her hand up his stomach to rest against his chest pectorals.

"Indeed it would be. But I don't need him to ruin anything with Will." Hannibal told her as he stared down at her.

"Of course. Don't want to harm the puppy." Noelle grinned causing Hannibal to chuckle and patted her left hip then his hand slid up her bare side.

…**..**

…**.. Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

Sitting in a classroom and listening to undergraduate seniors go one by one on presenting their thesis, Noelle sat in the front row of desk with a couple other professors, listening and taking notes of the seniors that were presenting.

There were two days in total and in those two days, the seniors that had been preparing their classics papers were presenting them. Professors in the department sat and listen in the front row of the desks in the classroom while whatever students came to watch, sat behind them.

Noelle continue to stare onto the student presenting, but her mind kept drifting off to the thoughts of Hannibal inviting Tobias over later on tonight to inform the man that Hannibal truly knew who he was.

Hearing that the student was wrapping up their conclusion, Noelle quickly brought herself back to listening. She sat back and clapped when they finished up with asking if anyone had questions. Noelle kept quiet as she let two other professors talk about the paper.

With the last of the seniors today wrapping it up, Noelle cleaned up her notebook and slipped it into her backpack. A few professors came up to her with the seniors that had presented today to discuss about grading and that the seniors will be receiving their grade after the professors got together to go over them.

In a staff room, the professors discussed each of the seniors' presentation and graded them on the presentation part. But the big percentage of their grades were their papers. As they discussed about the papers and going to give one or two to each professor, Noelle felt her smartphone vibrate in her slack pockets. She knew it was a text message, which was most likely from Hannibal.

She hope it wasn't anything serious as she knew that Tobias was going to their house for dinner. The twin boys were at school and so Noelle kept thinking about what Hannibal was planning to do with Tobias in their home. She knew Hannibal could easily handle himself yet he was her husband, her other half and counterpart. There will always be a need for her husband's safety. Just as he got protective over her and had her back just as she had his.

Once the professors separated the thesis amongst themselves, they left the room. A few stayed to chat with each other, but Noelle went straight to her office to get her laptop and a few other items before she headed straight to her car.

As she walked to her car, she unlocked her smartphone to see that the message was from Hannibal and he was informing her that he had finished dinner and that Tobias was present in their home.

That had been about twenty minutes ago.

Noelle got into her car, started it up and let it idle for a bit to warm up the engine before she took off out of the faculty and staff parking lot.

By the time that she arrived home, it would've been forty minutes that Tobias had been in Hannibal's presence. Though when she arrived home and pulled into the driveway, she saw that Will's vehicle was there and no other sign of a random vehicle.

That got her curious about Will's sudden appearance and if Tobias was still present.

Entering the home, Noelle immediately made her way to the kitchen where she found Hannibal standing there with Will. Dessert plates before the two of them and they seem to be having a regular conversation. Noting that Tobias wasn't around, Noelle kept it to herself until she could ask Hannibal later on about Tobias whereabouts.

"Hello, Will."

"Evening, Noelle." Will nodded back then turned his attention back to the dessert that was in front of him.

Noelle made her way near Hannibal and stood beside him, glancing up at him to see him take a glance at her then back down to his dessert. She knew that they'll talk later about tonight.

"You are here late, Will. Unless you two had a late night session." Noelle said, glancing between the two men.

Deciding to make something up to make conversation.

"Oh no, no, I just popped up in the neighborhood and stopped by."

"I see. Well, I'm going to head upstairs and start working on grading a senior's thesis. Gentlemen." Noelle smiled, resting her hand on Hannibal's right forearm then left the kitchen altogether with the smile sliding off her lips.

Upstairs, Noelle took a shower and got dressed in her pajamas. She got the senior's thesis with a few different color pens and sat in the middle of the king size bed to begin putting any marks and comments along the pages that she quickly read through.

When the bedroom door open up after about two hours, Noelle let her eyes flicker up from the senior's thesis that she was almost done with to see it was Hannibal coming in and tugging his tie off.

"Do you wish to tell me why Will was here and not Tobias?"

"Tobias was here. Will showed up and Tobias escaped before Will could see him." Hannibal told her as he hung up his tie in the closet then began to unbutton his top.

"I see. How did the short time with Tobias go?"

"He saw me doing work one night." Hannibal answered causing Noelle's eyes to snap over at him and narrowed as Hannibal was good with keeping his dark side hidden from anyone's eyes.

"When?" Noelle firmly asked, dropping the pen down onto the thesis to give her full attention to her husband, who continue to strip out of his clothes and most likely going to go into the bathroom to take a shower.

"The night of sawing that medical examiner in half and placing him on the bus."

"He saw you do that? Then he must've been following you since the night of the opera." Noelle said, picking the pen back up to finish up the thesis as she felt herself getting tire, especially with rereading the same sentence a few times without realizing it until she got to the end of the sentence.

"Indeed. He must be eliminated."

"Were you going to do that tonight, but Will appeared?"

"I was scowling Tobias of how he was doing his work. He is mostly throwing himself out there for Jack and Will to figure it out that it is him."

"If they do get him, he might tell the truth about you."

"I know." Hannibal nodded as he left the bedroom to go into the connected on bathroom.

A sign escaped from Noelle, shaking her head as she couldn't believe that Tobias had been stalking Hannibal to the point that he found out that Hannibal was the Chesapeake Ripper and openly admitted knowing. For Tobias to openly tell Hannibal that he knew about Hannibal's secret that was actually a mistake on Tobias part. As Hannibal will definitely not let Tobias have a chance to reveal his true identity.

Finishing up with marking up and grading the thesis with an high mark of an 'A minus,' Noelle double-checked the thesis again to make sure that her marks and comments made sense before getting off the bed to slid the thesis into a file and slid the file into her backpack.

Moving back over to the bed, Noelle got in it and turned on her side to face where the bathroom was. Listening to the shower turning off, she continue to stare at the entrance until Hannibal did come out with a towel around his waist.

"He needs to go, Hannibal." Noelle emotionlessly stated.

"Will is starting to research more into occupations of skilled musician that have their own shops and can restring instruments."

"He's going to figure it out, Hannibal."

"Unless, I tell him information that Franklin had been telling me about his worries and concerns for his friend, Tobias." Hannibal told her as he pulled on black and grey plaid pajama pants and rolled up the towel to bring it into the bathroom to put into the hamper.

When he came back into the bedroom, Noelle was propped up on her elbow as she stared at him with an interested expression at Hannibal's idea to tell Will.

"That will make Will to automatically go to him."

"And I have no doubt that Tobias will attack." Hannibal told her as he slid into the covers and adjusted himself to lie on his side to stare at her.

"And if he doesn't?" Noelle asked, reaching out to drag her right pointer finger down the bridge of his nose then across one of his high cheekbones. Her touch made him to shut his eyes, enjoying the soft touches across his skin.

"Then we might be having Will confronting us."

Her finger came sliding down his face until she grab hold of his chin causing his eyes to slowly open to find her staring sharply at him.

"This better not get us caught, Hannibal."

The threatening in her tone caused Hannibal to wolfishly smirk and he reached out to rest his hand on her right hand, clenching her hip and ripping her across the bed and tightly pressed up against his chest. He stared down at her, dominance radiating off of him, but there was dominance radiating off her too.

Keeping her pressed against him and staring down at her, he moved his head to make her pull her hand away from holding his face in place.

"Or else what, my good wife?" Hannibal lowly purred to her with dark eyes.

"I will be one very pissed off wife, dear husband." Noelle purred back in reply.

A smirk came onto Hannibal's lips and his hand on her hip gave her a squeeze before his lips were ferociously pressed against hers, teeth clanking against each other as they tried to over dominate the other.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Surprise! Here's a new chapter!**

**Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19: Don't Push Too Fast

**Chapter:** Don't Push Too Fast

…**..**

…**.. A Couple Days Later: …..**

…**..**

A few snide remarks and determine look, Noelle made her way through the enforcements, agents, EMTs, and a forensic team to get inside her husband's psychiatrist building.

She didn't mean to be rude or give dry remarks to people, but they kept holding her back from entering the place even when she flashed ID. She had been told by Jack that she'll be allowed in by flashing her ID and mention that Hannibal was her husband.

When one of Jack's team members, Katz saw that Noelle was being held back, Katz shot a remark at the ones holding her back to let them to allow Noelle through.

Entering the room that she enjoyed sitting in and gazing upon the architecture design, especially the balcony that contained walls of bookshelves, she paused to take in the sight that made her worry for her husband.

A concern mixed with the worry for her dear husband. A phone call from Jack explaining the situation to her, she had cancel the last class to rush down to Hannibal's building to see the condition that he was in.

The scene was being investigated by forensics while coroners were taking away the two bodies that had been laying on the ground. Now tape marks were on the floor boards of where the bodies had once laid. Forensic team and Jack's team were taking photos around the places where it was clear a scuffle had happen between two people.

"Noelle."

Her eyes shot away from staring at a familiar bronze and heavy statue of a moose to look over at where Hannibal's desk was located. Jack walked by her, nodding at her then went over to the forensic team to oversight their work. While Will lean himself on the edge of Hannibal's desk with his arms crossed over his chest and eyeing her as she came walking forward.

In the chair sat her bruised and only a little bit bloody husband.

"I'll leave you two alone." Will softly said as he stood straight up then walked away to go stand by Jack.

Noelle set her purse down on Hannibal's desk and bent over him with her hands hovering over the sides of his face as she observed the injuries on his face.

"Look at you. All bruised and scruff up." She said with a small tsk at the end making a face at his condition.

Hannibal reached up with his right hand to clasped his hand around her own to pull it in front of his mouth to press his lips against her fingertips. His eyes lifted up to meet her own.

"I wish not to worry you."

"I was more worry about the other person. Seems I was right." She lowly told him in reply as her eyes flicker to the area where she knew the two bodies had once laid.

Her eyes flicker back to make contact with his own.

"Your lip and nose is cut. You got a black eye too."

"I got stabbed in the thigh too." He added on as he gaze down at his leg where his tailor pants were ruin with his blood oozing out of a hole where he got stabbed.

"What am I going to do with you?" Noelle softly said, rubbing her thumb over the cut on his bottom lip.

It stung as she touched his cut, but he shut his eyes as he took in a deep inhale as he did have a high tolerance for pain. As he open his eyes to stare into her own, he knew that Noelle did show concern for him yet she'll point out his mishaps with much delight.

"Don't be a sadist, dear."

"I am not. You stop being a masochist, honey." Noelle growled at him causing Hannibal to smirk with a wink.

"Now, now, if I could point out that we aren't getting off by this."

That got Noelle to cough as she tried not to laugh, turning her head away so others that were present in the room didn't see her laughing or smiling. She needed to stay looking like the concern and worry wife of Hannibal. Hannibal simply hide his amusement from his facial expression, but his eyes said it all.

Leaning forward, Noelle pressed her lips against his forehead then pulled back to stare into his eyes.

"We really need to get some ice on your face."

He smirked as he watched her stand up straight while looking around the office to take in the scene before her eyes flicker back at him.

"We're going to be here a while, aren't we?"

"I was already questioned by Jack. But we do have to stay due to everyone in here and going about gathering evidence. I might be question again. Then again, I do need to go to the hospital for more medical attention. The EMTs told me to do so."

"Well I believe that we can go. You got questioned by Jack. He knows where you are, so let's go get you some medical attention." Noelle held her right hand out to him as he rest his left in hers and he pulled himself up.

Together they moved through the office, but came to a stop as Will stepped in front of them.

"Where are you two going?"

"Bringing him to the hospital. Do you need to question him more because I'm sure that Jack and you know where he is?" Noelle softly said.

To Will, he found himself stepping back to show that he will let them go. Though Will felt the hair on his body slightly raise at Noelle's tone more than her comment.

The way that she spoke in a soft tone yet it held a hint of mocking. She kept a calm and innocent look upon her face. Will could see that Hannibal was not affected by her words as he simply nod in agreement with her. It was obvious that these two fit together as they both could speak in smooth, soft tones yet it could be mocking and bold. It was if the tones of their voices made it appear as if they weren't mocking somebody.

Waving them off and watching them get into Noelle's car, Will made eye contact with Noelle as she looked over the roof of her car before she got into the driver's seat. Noelle simply gave him a wink then got into the driver's seat of her car.

Will watched the sleek BMW drive away with his hands in his trouser pockets with the imagery thought of how Noelle was a beautiful rose with the sharpest thorns to prick anyone that dare to cross her or her family.

…**..**

…**.. Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

The ice was beginning to melt. He could feel it through the facecloth that rest on top of his eyes that were swelling up from being punched in the nose.

A few hours ago, Noelle and Hannibal were back from the hospital. Hannibal got checked up to see if everything was in place and that his injuries, especially the stab in his thigh was treated. After that, Noelle dropped him off at his office building to get his Bentley where he followed her home.

After being home, Noelle sent Hannibal up to their bedroom to rest as he had a very eventful day.

Footsteps on the wood floors caused Hannibal to raise his right hand to his eyes, but the cool moist facecloth was lifted from his eyes to find himself staring up at Noelle.

"Do you want another bag or no?"

"Another please."

"Okay. I brought up a new glass of water for you to take some pain killers. Do rest up."

"Trying."

"Leg pulsing?"

"Everything."

"Aw, my poor husband." She made a pout with her lips.

Hannibal shook his head at her as she dropped the pouting look to grin and she lean over him to brush her lips against his own while staring him straight in his eyes.

"We don't have to deal with Tobias or Franklyn anymore."

"Indeed we don't."

"Tell me, did you kill Franklyn too?"

"Yes. If I didn't Tobias would've."

"I see. Well then." Noelle pecked his lips then stood up straight to grab the melting ice pack and the wet facecloth.

"If he was able to pick me out, there will be more to come."

"And more to come is by the name of Will." Noelle pointed out as she was making her way toward the bedroom door.

"You think that he will figure everything out?"

"I believe that he will figure it out when he is at his deepest point of trying to hold on to sanity and reality. At his deepest lows. That's where his mind will run wild and become overly creative. His deepest lows is where he sees a lot that he wishes not to. That's what I believe. Don't push him too much over the edge Hannibal where you could be caught red-handed or else it will happen." Noelle explained as she clenched the items in her hands then turn on the balls of her toes to leave the bedroom.

As Hannibal laid there, he could see what his wife meant.

When Will drops down to the deepest part where Will felt that he is outcasted by everyone and nowhere to run or to turn to someone, his mind went into haywire mode. It was if his mind got hundreds of creative ideas to run through his head and fuse together to create a scenario to pick out the motives or actions of killers that he supposed to catch. But his downfall when he enter the deepest part of low was that Will doesn't think about the consequences of his actions. At times, Will acts like the suspect himself in order to answer his running mind. To satisfy his curiosity and questions without realizing that he leaves behind a wake of destruction behind him.

That was why Hannibal wanted to mold Will when he enter these deepest dark parts and to make him to see through the eyes of Hannibal. To pick up similarities that Hannibal has that he wanted Will to have. To make Will to have the tiniest hint of his innocent puppy self, but put in certain situations, he turns and takes actions the way that Hannibal might do. That's a reason that Hannibal hangs around Will in some of his free time in order to mold the innocent puppy to his greatest creation.

To be able to break apart Will and put him back together in his own unique way. Then push him off into the world to watch him go about and see his creation results. To Hannibal, he enjoyed watching what happens to those he mold or effected. He was the master of the puppet strings. He was the one that stood back and watch the results of what he made.

HIs eyes flicker to the doorway where Noelle came walking back in. She went to put the new dry facecloth over his eyes, but he turned his head to stare at her causing her to pause in putting the new cloth.

"Yes?"

"When Will is at his lowest of lows that is when we step in. That is where he will be reaching out, desperately for someone to hold onto. When he is at that point, that's where he is to be molded. From there he will began to question everything in his surroundings."

With a nod, Noelle cupped the side of Hannibal's face to turn it back to facing the bedroom ceiling. She hovered her face over his with a grin.

"You have been thinking about this a lot?"

"Haven't we both? Will is an interesting specimen, is he not?"

"I don't disagree with you." Noelle sat herself down on the edge of the bed as she continue to stare down at Hannibal.

"But?"

"We still need to be cautious of him. He may be awkward at times, not a very sociable being, but he is tracking you down. Will will do anything to bring you down even if he is going down. It's clear that he is starting to see you as a friend. Maybe you should not ruin that."

"A friend?"

"Yes. A _loyal _one too." She emphasized with her right hand patting his stomach then nodded for him to shut his eyes.

Laying the facecloth across his eyes, Noelle shook around the gel ice pack then gently rested it across the facecloth. She hope that the black eyes went away with the swelling that was happening on his upper cheeks too.

"Indeed Will will be loyal. Just like a dog."

"Exactly. Just like a dog. Now, rest and don't overthink too much." Noelle stood up from the bedroom to make way toward the bedroom door again.

"Noelle."

Pausing in the doorway, her eyes flicker back to stare at her husband lying there.

"Do you truly believe that Will could solve us? Solve me?"

"I think that you know the answer to that one Hannibal. I think that you don't need me to tell you that. I think you know for yourself." Noelle told him.

There was no doubt in Noelle's mind that Hannibal and she were sneaky individuals. But when Will came into the picture, Noelle felt that he could be the only one to find out about the Lecter family. That he could be the one. There was something about Will where he didn't give up and he doesn't back down when he is in his darkest moments. Though the downfall of Will was indeed himself. He seem to have such an empathic mind that it was his enemy at the same time. The amount of times he put himself in a suspect shoes must bring nightmares every night.

Noelle made way downstairs to resume cooking a chicken and rice soup with various seasoning and vegetables for Hannibal. She could only imagine how much Hannibal was thinking about Will and how Will was seeing him as a friend. If that is to happen, Noelle knew Hannibal got Will to step onto his spider web with a couple of steps. It made Noelle to know how Will was seeing Hannibal and the rest of the Lecter family as 'normal.' Thinking that his new friend was 'normal' and he wouldn't do anything, especially helping out with Will by being his psychiatrist.

A grin came onto Noelle's lips as she knew how Hannibal was turning the winding key on Will's back. Then Hannibal will set him down to watch the winding key turn on his back. Hannibal will sit back and watch as Will will function in a way that will make Hannibal to cunningly smile, especially when he gets Will to function the way he wanted him to.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**It has been a while, hasn't it?**

**Anyways, here was another chapter.**

**Thank You! **


End file.
